Destiny
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Last Chapter Updated! Chapter 20 – Destiny… Happy New Year 2011! READ and REVIEW :
1. Prologue

**Destiny**

_There is always a happy ending_

**Title: **Destiny

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Tragedy/ Romance

**Story Line:** A tragic accident leads the seventeen-year-old Kanata Saionji alone and tormented by his own thoughts. The loss of the love of his life was too much for him. He is sent to the States for his further studies as well as for a change in atmosphere. There the story which he thought had ended tragically continues with the entry of a blonde girl who might just change his world. How is his story going to end? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

**Prologue**

It was nearly eight in the afternoon and yet Momo Land was still crowded. In this small town of Heiomachi situated in the heart of Japan, there stood two main amusement parks at either end of the town—one is the classic and the most old, Fantasy Park and the other is the newly opened most energetic park of Momo Land. It was an easy decision for the school authorities to choose Momo Land for their High School students' graduation trip for it was cheaper than Fantasy Park. But not even one of them had any idea that the most formidable thing could happen.

'Are you going to tell her?' asked a boy with short black hair and tiny blue eyes. He was jumping up and down with the excitement in the park. He was walking beside a handsome brunette with auburn eyes who was walking with his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on something (or maybe someone) in the group of girls who were walking ahead of them.

As he heard his best friend's question he turned and asked, 'Tell who, what?'

'Don't act dumb!' exclaimed the brunette's best friend at once. He crossed his arms and with his eyes closed said, 'this might just be the last chance you might get… you are going to receive a scholarship for further studies abroad aren't you?'

The brunette smirked and said, 'I understand the second part but the first… I have no clue man…'

'You are impossible!' exclaimed the other.

'Alright… I'll tell her… would you just calm down, Santa?' said the brunette calmly though a slight tinge of mauve appeared on his cheeks.

Santa sighed and said, 'I still can't believe you didn't tell her even during prom… and you guys went together too!'

'I didn't see you proposing to Akane during prom!' pointed out the brunette with a twitching eyebrow.

'Well…' started Santa but left the sentence hanging knowing clearly well his friend knew better than to urge him to go on.

The girls walking before them stopped at the paddle entering Momo Land's most happening ride—The Roller "Death" Coaster. The two had been on the ride first thing they entered the park. The girls however, had pushed it down the list to the last for it was known for its dangerous loops.

By girls, it refers to almost the entire population of Santa's class. There were nearly a dozen girls added to that, friends of them from other schools as well. The brunette knew only about four girls in that group. First was the tall girl with short purple hair and sharp orange eyes, Nanami Tenchi, who he knew from the girl's track and field club when the guys and the girl's club had been out together for an inter-school competition. The second was the girl with short pig-tails out of greenish black hair and warm lavender eyes, Aya Konishi, who always picked him for lead roles in the school plays she writes. The next is the girl with long purple locks and purple eyes, Christine Hanakamachi, who is a member of the Student's Council for which he was the President.

And the last but not the least was his prom date, the girl he, Kanata Saionji, the class representative, captain of the school basket ball team, student's council president and the most promising student of the year, and not to mention the most sought after boy in the school, was in love with. She had long black hair and deep emerald green eyes and a beautiful smile that would make anybody melt. She was Kanata's friend ever since kindergarten. She was Maya Kazuki.

'Let's go girls! Our last ride for the day!' announced a girl.

'We are not going,' said Aya, indicating herself, Nanami and Christine.

'Why not?' asked Maya. Her voice was filled with curiosity.

'We sneaked to the coaster first before anywhere else…' said Aya apologetically.

'It was awesome!' exclaimed Nanami punching a fist into the air.

'But we don't want to do it again…' said Christine calmly with a small smile.

'Right…' said the other girls who were already in the line. Maya looked at the three and said, 'right… see you guys after the ride then…'

She turned to the ride but just then Kanata felt an urge inside of him and he hurried to her at once.

'Maya…?' he called.

Maya turned and a small smile crept to his lips at the sight of him. Almost the entire school knew that the two liked each other but neither owned up to it till now. But Kanata wanted to end all that now. He wanted to tell her so badly. And so he stood in front of her mustering his courage. But looking into her eyes gave him all the courage he needs. After all, her eyes were what he was crazy about. Those emerald eyes stalked him even in his dreams. He would remember those eyes even in hell.

'What is it Kanata?' she asked.

'Um… well…' he stuttered, pushing his hand into his brunette locks.

'C'mon Maya…!' called a girl from the queue.

'Coming…' replied Maya behind her back and turning to Kanata raised an eyebrow to ask him to go on.

'I want to tell you something Maya…' he said looking into her eyes.

She blushed lightly and asked, 'what… what is it, Kanata?'

'I… I wanted to tell it to you for a very long time…' he managed to say.

'Maya!' called the girls in chorus.

Maya turned a little impatient and shouted to the girls, 'I'll get on the next ride... you guys go ahead!'

'No…' said Kanata suddenly, 'you go on… I'll wait till your ride is finished…'

'Um… but Kanata,' she started.

'Go on… I'm not going anywhere…' he said reassuringly with his eyes closed.

'I hope the ride finishes soon…' she muttered.

'I hope so too…' he said smiling.

After a few minutes in the queue, Maya was seated beside a girl with a long brunette pony tail. Kanata stood by the rail to the roller coaster and pulled out his cell. Maya never removed her gaze off of him. He brought his camera cell facing the group and zoomed right enough to get only her. He clicked at exactly the moment she smiled. He pulled down the mobile and looked at her. She smiled more beautifully and he wished that time would stop. He would just love to see her smiling at him forever.

Just then the ride began.

'Let's go wait at the exit…' suggested Nanami and the other two girls as well as Kanata and Santa followed.

Kanata put the photo he had just taken of her as his wallpaper and a small smile crept across his lips as he looked into her smile. A small bubble erupted inside his heart and he knew what it was. But that bubble popped at the sound that he heard next.

A sudden burst and a bang were heard and Kanata's ears were filled with screams the next second. He looked up and saw the roller coaster collapsing at a far distance. He saw that every one of the young teenagers seated at the roller coaster falling to the ground with ear piercing screams. His eye opened wide and tears started forming in his eyes as he found himself shouting insensibly.

'MAYA!!'

**(A/N: **_Hi Guys! This is __Kanata__ again with another story… This just popped into my mind and I couldn't write anything else. So, here is the prologue. If it is any good, please review… I'll continue if you all think its good… Review soon guys!!)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

_There is always a happy ending_

**Title: **Destiny

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Tragedy/ Romance

**Story Line:** A tragic accident leads the seventeen-year-old Kanata Saionji alone and tormented by his own thoughts. The loss of the love of his life was too much for him. He is sent to the States for his further studies as well as for a change in atmosphere. There the story which he thought had ended tragically continues with the entry of a blonde girl who might just change his world. How is his story going to end? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

The Tokyo International airport looked as crowed and hectic as ever. Passengers were boarding on and off the plane. They were greeted and sent off by friends and relatives. The usual day-to-day activities at the Airport were going on. The passengers waved, cried or sometimes maybe even hugged the persons waiting for them or sending them off. It was usual for people leaving to another country and to leave their home country to feel sad and for those who just arrived back at their home country to feel ecstatic. But why then was a brunette seventeen year old looked as though it was the end of his life?

'Kanata, this is for you,' said a raven haired boy to the brunette and handed him a cassette which was labeled, "Graduation Party". The brunette gave the cassette one look and tried to give it back but the raven haired refused to take it back saying, 'you didn't even make it to the Graduation Party… At least take a look through what went on man…'

Kanata gave his friend one more look in the eyes and said, 'what's the use Santa? What am I going to do with these stupid parties and stuff…? I'm already dead, aren't I?'

'Kanata, stop talking like that,' said a girl of their age standing beside Santa. She had short dark hair and was as tall as the boys. Her eyes were sharp enough to pierce one but Kanata was either too stubborn or too much in despair to give in.

'Here, take this,' said another girl with dark greenish hair wearing pigtails and gave him a parcel. Kanata took it from her slowly and touching it he realized it was nothing but a book. A memory raced into his mind and he found himself hearing a familiar voice saying, _'Kanata, you are such a book-worm! Can't you just stop reading them… at least for once… and listen to me?'_

Kanata's lips curved to a small sad smile and his mind raced with thoughts, _'Maya, I'll give up reading books forever… can I just listen to your voice… just one more time? So that I can tell you…'_

'Kanata?' called a voice. Kanata snapped out of his thoughts and found himself facing his four friends, standing in the middle of the Tokyo International Airport, ready to leave to New York for higher studies at the Brooklyn University.

'I'd better be going guys,' muttered Kanata under his breath and he began to move towards the security check. He hadn't moved a few steps when the only person who hadn't spoken till now.

'Kanata,' she said, her long purple hair falling on her shoulders. Her eyes were filled with worry and anxiety. Kanata turned to face her. Her purple eyes pierced into his trying to read him but of no avail.

'I have to go now Chris…' he said but she began before he had the chance to leave.

'Look here Kanata,' she said and holding her hands together at her chest said in a worried tone, 'you're making all of us worry Kanata… we are just too worried to even let you leave to America alone…'

Kanata gave a small smile and said, 'please guys… don't worry for a person who's already dead…'

'Kanata, what are you saying?' asked Christine, tears now forming in her magnificent eyes.

'Chris…' said Kanata looking away from her and said, 'my heart belonged to Maya and when she died, my heart just died with her… I'm just one of the dead walking this earth without anything to live for anymore…'

'Don't say that Kanata,' said Chris tears now falling down her cheeks. The other three friends of theirs were standing just a few feet from the two and they knew that it was impossible for them to change Kanata. He had after all loved Maya all his life, ever since Maya moved to Heiomachi when they were just five.

'Look Chris… I'm going to America just because you guys asked me too…' said Kanata with his eyes closed.

'Kanata…,' started Christine but Kanata continued, 'you know Chris… I was going to cancel this trip… If Maya had been still around, I'd have stayed here with her as long as I lived… but…'

He left the sentence hanging and Chris was glad that he didn't finish it. Maya was so close to her that Chris had given up on Kanata just for her sake. Just like it was no mystery that Maya and Kanata were in love, it was no more a mystery that Christine had liked Kanata for a long time. But she had known that Maya and Kanata loved each other. So she had slowly tried to forget about that feeling and developed friendly ones with the two stronger.

'Look here Kanata,' she said suddenly, 'taking this trip would be good for you… the different atmosphere and meeting different people would prove good in changing you… what the heck, you might even meet someone who'll make you forget about Maya…'

Kanata looked at Christine and she was surprised to see that his auburn orbs were teary. But his voice remained steady. He said, 'nothing in this world… no person in this world will be able to make me forget Maya'.

'I'm here!' shouted a blonde emerald eyed seventeen-year-old girl thousands of miles away in the city of New York in United States of America.

**Chapter 1**

**John F Kennedy International Airport**

'Miyu…' squealed another girl with blonde hair as well, though hers was a little dark. Her auburn eyes filled with exhaustion and she looked up at her best friend in amazement. They were both standing outside the entrance to the John F Kennedy International Airport. Apparently, they had run to the airport rather than take a taxi.

'C'mon Katie… don't tell me you're already exhausted…' kidded the blonde, who was standing straight, with her hands on her back and gasping for breath.

Katie on the other hand had hers on her knees and was trying pretty hard to catch her breath. Her blonde hair which was tied to a pony-tail fell over her right shoulder. Miyu's hair was let down, so hers was sticking out at odd angles all over.

As soon as Katie caught her breath she exclaimed at her friend, 'we are seventeen and for Pete's sake, why do we still have to keep these childish running races?'

'C'mon Katie… how much older we might get, as long as we have legs and the strength to run, we should do it… at least for the fun of getting the air whip your hair and clear your mind,' said Miyu closing her eyes and extending her arms.

'Whatever,' said Katie, standing up straight and pulling down her hair said, 'let's go see your mom… she might put an end to your stupid acts…'

Miyu stuck out her tongue at her and they both entered the Airport. They walked past many officers who greeted the two girls warmly, after all Miyu's mom, Miki Kouzuki was working at a high position in the security check department and Katie, i.e., Catherine's brother, Jeff alias Jeffery Samuelson was one of the most talented young pilots.

'Hey you two!' came a voice from behind the girls. They both turned to see a handsome young man in his early twenties with dark black hair and enticing azure blue eyes. He smiled down at the two girls and his eyes warmed at the sight of one of them.

'Hey Jeff!' exclaimed the two girls and Miyu asked, 'Where's mom?'

'Well… she's on her break now… waiting for you two… she's in her cabin of course,' and then lowering his voice said, 'could you keep her hyper down for a while… she's asking me to work all day long… it's kinda tiring you know…'

'It's no use asking her bro,' pointed out Katie placing her hand on Miyu's shoulder, 'she's more hyper than her mom…'

'Katie…'

The two siblings laughed for a few minutes during which Miyu joined them as well. A few seconds later, even before they could stop laughing, a man dressed in a whit uniform called out to Jeff.

'Oh my god… Gotta go you two,' he said and kissed his sister lightly on her head and before leaving gave a smile directed towards Miyu. She smiled back. Katie looked at the two and shook her head going, 'so typical… and so clueless…'

'What are you on about?' asked Miyu as she started walking towards her mother's cabin. Katie walked by her side and with a wicked grin said, 'oh, nothing at all…'

As soon as they reached the cabin, the door flew open and there stood a middle aged woman with short ginger hair and emerald green eyes. She pulled both the girls into a huge hug and muttered, 'how are you two…?'

'Fine…' Katie muttered choking.

'But if you didn't let go of us now…,' started Miyu.

'We'll probably die of suffocation Mrs. Kouzuki!' finished Katie.

She let go of them at once. She gave them one huge smile and led them inside her cabin. Her cabin was a medium sized room full in white—with a table and a formal looking chair on one side and two other chairs opposite to it. A cooler and a coffee-maker were placed at one end of the room and it was fully air-conditioned. Numerous phones were seated on the table and an intercom was nearest to the main chair. The two girls took a seat opposite her while she took her seat behind the table.

'So, how are you guys doing?' she asked.

'Really great, Mrs. Kouzuki,' answered Katie, 'but your daughter seems to have a big problem…'

'What is it honey?' asked Miki concerned.

'Nothing mom… she's just kidding… right Catherine?' asked Miyu through clenched teeth.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?' asked Katie flaring up at once, 'it's so… so…'

'English?' asked Miyu with a small smirk.

'Hmpf,' puffed Katie and said, 'what can I do? My mom's Japanese… Dad's English… Brother was born in Hong Kong during one of their jobs there and I was born in Paris… now both of us are living in New York while they returned to Tokyo… what does that make me?'

'Hmmm… difficult one indeed…' said Miki thoughtfully.

'I know I know!' shouted Miyu putting her hand up eagerly and said, 'it make you… Catherine Samuelson!'

'Very funny Kouzuki!' said Katie her arms crossed.

Within seconds the three started laughing their heads out. After what felt like a whole hour, Miki calmed enough to ask the two girls, 'so how did your Graduation Party go?'

'It was awesome… but too bad, Miyu didn't make it,' said Katie with a glint in her eye and noticing Miyu's anxious face added, 'while we're at it, she didn't come to prom either…'

'Why not?' asked Miki, 'don't tell me no boy asked you…'

'Actually a couple did…' started Miyu.

'A couple?' asked Katie standing up, 'almost the entire guy population in our class asked her out… except perhaps my date… she refused the entire bunch'.

'Why?' asked Miki, 'don't you find any interesting boys out there?'

'Mom,' said Miyu turning to see her and said, 'there is a difference between interest and love…'

'But you're still seventeen, there are plenty of chances to fall in love…' reassured her mother but Miyu was startled at the very thought.

'What are you saying mom?' she asked, 'Love can occur only once...'

'Okay… let's get to you, your way,' said Katie, 'what is your type of guy? The one who you'll fall in _love_ with… and once and only once…'

'Yeah, tell us…' said Miki and leaned on her table.

'Don't you have work mom?' asked Miyu uncomfortably.

'Not for another half an hour, I don't,' said Miki reassuringly.

'And don't change the subject Miyu…' said Katie threateningly.

Miyu sighed and said, 'well actually… I don't have any particular interests in one such person or something like that…'

'Then how will you find out if you love someone or not?' asked Miki sitting up straight.

'Well, He will tell me,' said Miyu and pointed her index finger up at the roof.

The two exchanged glances. They turned to Miyu and Katie asked, 'you nuts? What will He do? Do you think the one He made for you will be wearing a pluck card or something that says "I'm made of Miyu" or "Where's Miyu Kouzuki"?'

Miyu smiled simply and said, 'He will have ways to tell me…'

'When did you become all philosophical?' asked Miki, 'I think leaving you and Katie to live together away from your parents was a really bad idea… I should call your father at once about this…'

'Mom,' said Miyu, 'dad's probably attending to an important project or something… why do you want to disturb him?'

'Disturb him?' asked Miki disbelievingly, 'he would throw away his job for you…'

'Yeah… yeah… like that's ever gonna happen…' said Miyu.

'Now,' said Katie, 'shall we come back to what we were discussing?'

'Yeah… so who's this dream guy of yours?' asked Miki and then before Miyu could utter even another word the intercom buzzed and a voice rang through it going, 'Mrs. Kouzuki, we have a slight problem here…'

'What is it?' asked Miki, her voice irritated.

'Maybe you should come right away… this passenger seems to be from your country and he seem to carry some weird stuff with him…' the voice said shrugging.

Miki sighed and said, 'I'm on my break…'

'It won't last more than five minutes Mrs. Kouzuki,' said the voice.

'I'd be there in a minute,' said Miki and turning off the intercom she stood up and looked at the girls uncertainly. Suddenly, her eyes glinted and she said, 'you two come with me as well… after this problem, we'll head out to a drink on me, what do you say?'

'Of course!' piped Katie.

'Yeah mom,' said Miyu and they both got up.

They walked for a whole minute during which her mother said, 'I want to know more about this dream guy of yours honey… and of course about the university you two just enrolled in… is it a fine one?'

They reached a door which read, "Security". Miki stretched her hand to open it when she said to the two, 'why don't you and Katie wait for me at the Madam Maxims'?'

The two were thoughtful for a minute and then Miyu said, 'ok then… we'll wait for you'

Miyu and Katie gave her a huge smile and turned to leave. Miki entered the room but before Miyu could take another step Katie caught hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

'What the devil are you doing?' asked Miyu.

'Sh…' said Katie and they both stood near the door. The door was a little open and they could clearly hear what was going on inside. Katie said in a whisper to Miyu, 'I always wanted to know how it works…'

'God…' sighed Miyu.

Inside the room, Miki took a chair behind the table and two security officers were standing beside her. The particular passenger who was the current problem turned out to be a handsome brunette teenager who looked fresh from High school. Miki wondered what the problem could be. She reached for his passport and read the name.

'Name, Kanata Saionji,' she read, 'age, seventeen… Heiomachi, Japan… What's the problem?'

'He seems to have quite some weird stuff with him,' said one of the men beside her. The other reached for the box which was earlier in front of the table near the brunette. He gave the first security a cold look at the mention of the word, "weird".

Miki took the box and opened it. She was surprised to see the stuff which she saw inside the box. First, she took out a broken lead pencil which was surrounded by strands of black hair. She gave the brunette a questioning look. His eyes went suddenly dazed.

'_I can't believe you broke my brand new pencil… you are such a klutz!' exclaimed a brunette of nearly ten years._

'_I'm so sorry Kanata!' replied a girl with short black hair which was tied to small pig tails. She looked the same age as the boy. 'I was so confused with the test, I pushed the pencil into my hair while thinking and it just broke… it damaged my hair as well…'_

Miki next took out a torn one ear piece of an earphone. She looked at it with surprise thinking what one could do with only one part of an earphone?

'_What are you listening to Kanata?'_

'_Jesse McCarty,' replied the brunette simply._

'_Let me hear it too!' exclaimed the raven haired girl and pulled the right earpiece and placed it in her right ear. At one point they both struggled and she pulled a little too harder resulting in breaking it._

'_You broke it Maya!' shouted the brunette._

'_I'm so sorry…!'_

Miki realized that there was a sub in the both inside it. She pulled the upper part of the box and there inside it were white and pink colored beads. She took a handful and looked at it. Her emerald eyes softened.

'_Kanata!' _

'_What now… what did you do to the floor?' asked the brunette furiously._

'_I broke my chain,' wailed the raven haired._

'_God… you're just giving me way too much work…'_

'_Sorry, I'll help you,' said Maya and bent down to get some while he stopped her by saying, 'you'll just give me more work than before… just leave it… I'll take care of it… now, LEAVE!'_

Miki sighed at the other stuff inside the box and closing it gave it back to the brunette. Kanata gave her a small surprised look. Miki smiled at him and asked, 'that's from someone special, huh?'

Kanata gave her a strained smile, 'more special than you think'.

Miki smiled and said, 'all the best Kanata'.

'Thank you ma'am,' said Kanata with a small smile and turned to leave. He walked to the door and opened it. He walked right past two eavesdropping blondes and without even a second glance left the "Security Room" thinking how Chris had been so wrong in saying that he would forget Maya. After all, wherever he went, Maya came with him. Maya filled his everything.

'Wow… he's handsome…' said Katie looking at the brunette.

Miyu smiled and stood up just in time to hear her mother saying, 'what are you two doing here?'

Miyu and Katie gave her suspicious laughs and they were both taken to Madam Maxims by their ears. They couldn't feel their ears for another fifteen minutes.

'So what was all that about Mom?' asked Miyu sipping her orange juice.

'It's just a teenager who had some souvenirs of his love,' said Miki though Miyu could clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

'What's wrong mom?' asked Miyu worriedly.

'That boy… he seemed so lonely and sad… I'm guessing that his love is dead…' said Miki sadly. Miyu looked at her curiously wondering why her mother was caring so much about a mere stranger. She tried to ask this to her but contained herself when Katie's dessert arrived. So she decided on another question.

'Why don't you just get something to drink and get back to work mom,' said Miyu and turned to see Katie with her cell.

'Hey! Where are you?' asked Katie in her cell and after a few minutes she hung up. It was completely unnatural for Katie to hang up that early cause she always goes on for hours even with strangers. So, Miyu asked her, 'who hung up on you so early? It must be some sort of a personal record Katie…'

'Very funny Kouzuki,' said Katie angry at the fact that even Miki was laughing. She said, 'it was Dylan and for you information, he's in the airport here to pick up a friend's friend… so he said he'll call later…'

'Dylan…' asked Miki looking up from her lime tea, 'isn't he your classmate who lives right upstairs to you two?'

'Yeah…' said Miyu and added with a smirk, 'he's the one who asked Katie to the prom…'

'He's always been alone in that apartment of his…,' said Katie, 'now his friend I Japan sent over his friend who got a seat in the same university as the three of us…'

'Oh…' said Miki and Miyu together.

'So, we are just getting one more neighbor…' said Miyu thoughtfully.

'Oh yeah!' said Katie suddenly from her strawberry sundae, 'you remember Alex?'

'Alex who?' asked Miyu.

'Alex Taylor… the one from our English class last year,' said Katie shrugging, 'she's throwing a party at her place tomorrow night'.

'I'm not going,' said Miyu at once.

'Hey,' said Katie, 'there's no need for a date… its just a simple party… you can always come alone…'

'You're going with Dylan?' asked Miki.

'I don't know… his new roommate's here… so…' started Katie.

'Dylan will come up with something,' reassured Miyu finishing her juice, 'he always does…'

'Yeah…' said Katie.

'Hi!' said a brunette azure eyed teenager to another brunette with auburn eyes carrying a traveling bag and a back-pack. The latter gave him a questioning look.

'I'm Dylan Patterson,' said the former and held out his hand, 'You're Kanata Saionji right?'

The latter nodded and said, 'nice to meet you… shall we leave now?'

Dylan smiled and turned and said, 'sure… this way please…'

Kanata sighed and followed him thinking, '_Maya… I'm here… Wish me luck… I'd probably be back in Heiomachi in another week…'_

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N: **_How was it guys? And one thing, Maya and Miyu are not look alike, which you'll learn in the next chapters… Please Review…_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for, like, a century… I'm extremely sorry… I hope to update this as soon as I can… Or should I just delete this story? Well, reply anyway…

**Destiny**

**Title: **Destiny

**Author: **Kanata Saionji.

**Genre: **Tragedy/ Romance

**Story Line:** A tragic accident leads the seventeen-year-old Kanata Saionji alone and tormented by his own thoughts. The loss of the love of his life was too much for him. He is sent to the States for his further studies as well as for a change in atmosphere. There the story which he thought had ended tragically continues with the entry of a blonde girl who might just change his world. How is his story going to end? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer: **The Author does not own the characters. Everything is the sole property of whomsoever it was created by. However the story, in the general version, belongs to the Author.

**Author's words:** Enjoy the story to its extreme and please, the readers can make any sort of comment. Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

**Story… **

**Chapter 2**

**The New Neighbors**

'This will be your room…' said a brunette leading another brunette into a room which he illuminated by switching on the light. The room seemed rather small but looked comforting all the same. The wall was painted sky blue and there was a warm and cozy looking bed near the window and at its side was a table and facing the bed was a wardrobe.

The second brunette with auburn eyes walked over to the bed and placing his luggage lightly on the floor stared out of the window and down the crowed streets. The first who had azure blue eyes shrugged and placing the other bag beside the first one, reached out to the door and stopping at the mantle turned and told the brunette near the window, 'my room's right next to yours and…'

'Thanks for everything,' said the auburn-eyed brunette.

The other brunette gave him a smile and left the room. He went to his room and sitting on his bed, looked out of his window. He hadn't looked for long when he heard his cell ring. He pulled it out of his pockets and said, 'Dylan here…'

'_Hey Dylan!' _came the voice_, 'It's me Santa!' _

'Hey Santa…' replied Dylan smiling, 'I got your friend alright… he seems way too depressed than you described him as…'

'_What can you expect he had known her all his life,' _Santa sighed at this.

Dylan sighed and said, 'well, anyway man, I'd better go now…'

'_Yeah… anyway, take care of him… he can be a pain when he wants to…'_ muttered Santa.

'I can see that,' replied Dylan and added, 'Bye,' and both hung up.

It was nearly midday and Dylan was fretting around the kitchen making dinner when Kanata finally appeared out of his room wearing casuals with jeans and a sober look on his face. Dylan was kinda feeling sad for the guy but at the same time, his depression was taking over the entire house. He gave him a huge grin and bringing two plates of spaghetti to the table where Kanata had already taken a seat, he seated himself opposite Kanata, placing one of the plates before him.

'I don't think it'll be that bad,' said Dylan taking a pair of chopsticks and digging in.

Kanata gave him a small smile and started his meal with a short prayer. As soon as they were half way through the lunch, Dylan opened his mouth to say something but Kanata began, unexpectedly.

'I'm really sorry, if I'm disturbing you,' he said.

'What?' asked Dylan, 'of course not…! It's no trouble at all…!'

'Well, I'll help around the house too,' offered Kanata, 'as I'm going to be staying here, I'd like to help as well…'

'Yeah… that'll be fine,' said Dylan.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Dylan began.

'Look, we have this party at a friend's tomorrow night…,' he started.

'It's ok…' said Kanata, 'you can go, and I'll take care of the house…'

'No,' said Dylan, 'I meant…'

Kanata raised his eyebrows.

'Well, I can't leave you here alone on your second night here, right?' he said shrugging, 'so would you mind coming as well?'

'I'm sorry,' said Kanata at once, 'I wouldn't know one person in this party you are talking about…'

'It'll be fine…' said Dylan, 'please? I'd feel really guilty if I leave you all alone in a country you don't know…'

Kanata thought for a while. _'He was kind enough to let me stay at his place and he seems to want to go to this party. I don't want to give him any trouble, but… but Maya I don't feel like partying… I've never been a fan of social gatherings… but…'_

'It's ok then…' said Dylan suddenly, 'the party will have to be cancelled then…'

'I'll come with you…' said Kanata.

Dylan looked up.

'Great,' he said.

Kanata smile lightly and got up with the empty plate in his hand and headed off to the sink. Dylan looked at him and thought, _'I can see he's feeling really sad and he's accepting this party only because of me… I need to make him feel better… what can I actually do?'_

**/T.T\**

'That's great Dylan…' said Katie sitting cross-legged on her bed with her cell on her ear.

Just then, Miyu entered the room and called, 'dinner's ready…'

'Yeah…' said Katie into the cell showing her hand to Miyu, 'bye then Dylan… good night… sweet dreams…'

'Would you just hang up already!' exclaimed Miyu, tensed.

Katie pouted her lips and hung up with a short, 'bye…'

'C'mon dinner's ready…' said Miyu again turning to exit her room and into the hall.

Katie jumped down from her bed and followed Miyu to the dining-cum-kitchen-cum-hall. As they took their seats opposite each other, Katie looked down at her dinner and felt her lunch coming back in her mouth. She just hated everytime it was Miyu's turn to cook. She wasn't that bad, but you can never find Miyu's name in the "best cooks of New York" list.

Katie picked up what looked like disheveled spinach on her fork and gave it an uncertain look. Miyu looked uncertainly between the dinner and Katie and picking up the phone from the table said, 'maybe, it'll be better if we ordered pizza…'

'Good thinking,' said Katie and took both hers and Miyu's plate to the sink.

While waiting for the pizza to arrive, Miyu asked, 'say Katie, Dylan is just a floor above… if you wanna talk to him you can easily climb a few stairs and talk to him, right?'

'It's still not as spicy as talking over the phone…' said Katie smiling wickedly.

Miyu burst down laughing.

'There's nothing funny about it!' protested Katie at once, turning a bright shade of magenta.

'Well, it certainly is funny the way you love-struck people act!' said Miyu wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

'Hmpf,' said Katie and turned away from Miyu.

'I was just kidding,' Miyu apologized and asked, 'anyway, what were you two talking about now?'

'Well,' said Katie turning to her hyper self again, 'he said that he'll come to Alex's party…'

'But I thought this friend's friend of his is moving in…' pointed out Miyu.

'Yeah… Dylan had asked if he'd like to come too,' started Katie and said, 'he refused first saying that he'd not know anybody there and all, then… well then I guess he got all guilty and said he'll come too…'

'Ok…' said Miyu, 'that makes you and him happy, doesn't it?'

'Of course…' said Katie smiling.

Just then, their doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' said Miyu and rushed to the door with her purse.

She opened the door and was half-way through, 'wow… that was fast…! How much do I owe you?'

She was through he purse and when she didn't get any response she looked up and saw a brunette staring into her eyes with his eyebrows raised and a question mark on his face. He seemed a little familiar to her though she couldn't actually catch where she had met him before.

'I'm sorry…' he said, 'I'm Dylan's roommate… this is Samuelson, right?'

'No…' said Miyu hurriedly turning warm, 'I mean… she's my friend… I… I…'

Just then Katie came behind her back and asked, 'what… don't you have any change… who's this?'

'He… he is…' started Miyu searching for words.

'I'm Dylan's new roommate…' he said his eyes still fixed on Miyu's and then turning to Katie asked, 'you must be Catherine Samuelson, right?'

'It's _Katie_…' said Katie, 'Katie Samuelson… what is it?'

The brunette sighed lightly and gave her a chine dish which he had been holding in his right hand. He gave Miyu a pointless glare which made her warmer and said to Katie, 'Dylan asked me to give you this… good night…'

With that he left the two blondes and climbed back up the stairs. Katie and Miyu returned inside the room, Katie opening the container in the process. It had a steaming and delicious looking some Japanese dish.

'What is this?' asked Katie, 'it smells good, though…'

Miyu looked at it and after giving it a sniff said shaking her head, 'I don't know… though I'm sure it's Japanese… I've eaten it back home years ago, I think…'

'Hmm…' said Katie placing the dish lightly on the table and bringing out two bowls and spoons and said, 'I'm sure Dylan doesn't know how to make Japanese…'

'I guess his roommate must have prepared it…' said Miyu, 'he looked Japanese…'

And her mind suddenly swarmed with the boy's face. He looked oddly familiar and he had given her a look that seemed really depressed about something and his auburn orbs had its own story to tell. It was completely sober and she couldn't take it off her mind.

'Miyu, this is delicious!' exclaimed Katie, bringing Miyu back to earth.

She looked at the blushing Miyu and then, her eyebrows screwed asked, 'don't tell me… HE pointed his out to you, huh?

'Katie!' exclaimed Miyu growing even redder, 'what are you saying!'

'Ah…' said Katie winking at her, 'I was just kidding…'

Miyu pouted and tasted the Japanese soup. It tasted delicious just like Katie said. Just then, the doorbell rang again.

'Oh great…' said Katie, 'now, we have to eat that pizza too…'

And she got up to answer the door. Miyu looked down at the soup and she couldn't help but wonder what's wrong with Dylan's new roommate.

'Cut it out Miyu,' she muttered to herself, 'stop thinking about him…'

**/T.T\**

'_Those eyes…' _thought Kanata lying on his new bed in his new room, '_They are exactly like Maya's…'_

**End Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Destiny**

**Author: **_Kanata Saionji_

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy/Friendship

**Summary: **Kanata Saionji is a seventeen year old high school graduate from Heiomachi, Japan. He is a heartbroken young man who had just lost his love-of-his-life. He believes that nothing in this world can ever bring happiness or whatever feeling that she brought into him back… How so wrong he is for there is always someone out there to mend people's hearts… And there is one for him as well…

**A/N:** And to those who found out, Katie and Dylan are indeed taken from **Mirmo De Pon…**

**Story…**

**Chapter 3**

**Party at the Taylor's Mansion**

'_I want to tell you something Maya…' said a brunette looking into the emerald green eyes of a raven-haired girl._

_She blushed lightly and asked, 'what… what is it, Kanata?'_

'_I… I wanted to tell it to you for a very long time…' he managed to say._

'_Maya!' called her friends near the roller coaster, in chorus._

_Maya turned a little impatient and shouted to the girls, 'I'll get on the next ride... you guys go ahead!'_

'_No…' said Kanata suddenly, 'you go on… I'll wait till your ride is finished…'_

'_Um… but Kanata,' she started._

'_Go on… I'm not going anywhere…' he said reassuringly with his eyes closed._

'_I hope the ride finishes soon…' she muttered._

'_I hope so too…' he said smiling._

A silent tear fell down the cheek of the same brunette as he clenched his hands together trying to control his self-guilt. He was sitting alone on the bed of a room. It was in the middle of the evening with the clouds turning black and the sun hiding behind the towering buildings.

Then, as he muttered, 'I didn't go anywhere Maya… you just left _me_…,' under his breath in almost a whisper, there was slight knock on his door and a voice called, 'Are you ready…? Shall we leave now…?'

Kanata stood up and with a swift wave of his hand over his cheek, wiped his face clean and then stood up, picked up his jerkin and pulling it over his T-Shirt, he walked out of the room with a small smile.

'Hey…' he said to the brunette standing outside his room, 'let's go…'

Dylan smiled and muttered, 'let's go then…'

Kanata slightly nodded and the two brunettes set off out their apartment, closing it behind them. Dylan felt a little uncomfortable walking in silence with his new roommate. He was never used to silence. Well, he was usually the silent one but he was as a rule surrounded by loud people—Katie, for example. Now, he was to share his room with a guy who not only shared identical hair shade but also his silent personality—only, twofold.

'So…' started Dylan, mustering as to what to articulate but Kanata cut-in.

'Hey Patterson,' called Kanata in a low voice, 'who's the blonde with Samuelson…?'

Dylan was a little taken aback. He couldn't quite first understand what he was saying. He stopped in his tracks, down the stairs and he looked at the back of the brunette, who stopped as well. Kanata looked at Dylan with raised eyebrows to which Dylan, finally shaking his head asked, 'Come again…?'

Kanata sighed and said, 'forget it…' and started walking down the stairs again.

Dylan took a faster pace and catching up with Kanata asked, 'you asked me who the blonde with Katie was…?'

Kanata shrugged and muttered, 'forget it Patterson…'

'First,' said Dylan slowly, 'please, man… Call me Dylan…! I feel sixty when you call me by my surname…'

Kanata frowned, which turned to a small smile and closing his eyes muttered, 'alright… Dylan… Forget I asked…'

Dylan smiled and muttered, 'her name's Miyu… Miyu Kouzuki…'

—**Destiny—**

'Miyu…you in there?' called Katie for the hundredth time, knocking on her friend's bedroom door. Her knuckled hurting, Katie slowed her force on the knocks and called lightly, 'Miyu… come on out, now!'

Inside, Miyu was sighing trying to ignore her friend's constant calls.

'C'mon out Miyu!' came Katie voice, to which Miyu closed her ears, 'you can't hide in there forever…! We're already late!'

'I don't want to!' exclaimed Miyu.

Katie sighed and just at that moment, there was a soft knock on their front door. Katie rubbed her palms lightly and muttered at Miyu's door, 'Dylan's here… if you're not coming, I'll just leave without you…'

'Suit yourself…!' muttered Miyu and slumped on her bed.

Katie sighed and walked to the front door. With her hand clamped on the doorknob, she breathed lightly and opened the door. Dylan stood there, smiling at her and behind him stood another brunette who was facing sideways to the apartment.

'Hey Dylan…' muttered Katie smiling and added with a slight wave, 'hey…'

She glanced at Dylan expectantly and Kanata raised his eyebrows at her. She was obviously trying to muster her memories for any slight indication whether she knew his name. Finally, she gave up.

Kanata sighed lightly and said, 'Kanata… Kanata Saionji…'

'Hey Kanata!' exclaimed Katie and added turning to Dylan, 'shall we leave…?'

'Where's Miyu…?' asked Dylan looking over Katie's shoulder.

'Well…' started Katie shrugging her shoulders, 'well… she doesn't want to come…'

'Why not…?' Dylan asked bemused.

'I have no idea…' said Katie shrugging.

Dylan sighed and said, 'I'll go ask her, then…'

'No need…' a voice came from behind Katie.

'Miyu…?'

The blonde smiled and said, 'if you two were going to make this lot of a fuss, I'd have come earlier…'

'We'll keep that in mind…' said Katie and slipped her hand with hers.

'Shall we go, now…?' asked Dylan.

'Sure…' muttered Katie and Miyu in chorus.

With that the two blondes started walking down the stairs to the ground floor. Dylan sighed as he looked at the two girls. He turned to see Kanata staring at the roof as though there was something important up there visible only to his auburn orbs. Dylan sighed again and muttered, 'let's go Kanata…'

Kanata looked at Dylan and nodding lightly said, 'yeah…'

—**Destiny—**

'Hey Katie… Heya Miyu!' exclaimed a hyper raven-haired to the two blondes as they entered the Taylor's mansion. It was a huge building with a very massive hall which was now packed with teenagers who were all busy dancing to the music which was played by a DJ present in the middle of the hall. Snacks were lined up all along the walls with every fast-food and junk-food imaginable. Added to that were the decors which were almost filling up the entire are and also the marble staircases which led up to the remaining floors of the massive house of Alex's.

'Hey Alex…' chorused the two blondes as they reached the raven-haired. The hugged each other and looking around, their feet tapping to the music played at the bag, Katie and Miyu waved at known and familiar faces all around the room.

'Ooh…' cooed Alex suddenly, 'who's that hottie with Dylan…?'

Miyu and Katie turned to see Dylan walking towards them with Kanata alongside him. Both the boys were getting enough attention from the girls in the hall to get dances all through the night.

'That's his new roommate, Kanata Saionji,' explained Katie.

'Oh…' said Alex.

The three girls stared at the two brunets and as the two stopped along with a group of guys, the three girls turned to each other and Alex said in a thoughtful tone, 'he seems rather lonely…'

The blondes nodded their heads slowly. Then Alex returned to her cheery self once again and asked, 'have you two seen by new wardrobe? Daddy bought it for me just yesterday…!'

'I'd love to!' exclaimed Katie clapping her hands and Miyu beamed.

—**Destiny—**

'Ugh…' muttered Miyu under her breath as she ducked behind a waiter carrying plates of champagne as she tried to find a good hiding place. As she tried to move faster, she heard her name being called. She moved faster and grabbing the handle of the first doorknob that came to her, she pulled it open and rushed into it before her hunters found her again.

It was pitch dark on the other side of the door. With her ears on the door, she heard footsteps coming closer and heard her best friend's voice, 'I'm sure she's somewhere here… we have to get her to play that game!'

Then, she heard the all-so-familiar serene voice of Dylan's say, 'if she doesn't want to play that game, don't force it on her… you shouldn't force people to play games that they don't want to be a part of'

'_That's right…'_muttered Miyu under her breath, sweating from being so close to the door in that dark room.

'You are just saying that cause you don't want to play it' accused Katie at once.

Miyu giggled and could swear that Dylan had shrugged at that accusation from her.

'We'd better start the game without her then…' came Alex's voice.

'Yeah…' muttered Katie, finally.

Dylan sighed.

'Miyu really has the knack to escape from playing this game, doesn't she?' came a coarse voice, which Miyu recognized as one of her friends' from Biology.

'She sure does…' Katie sighed.

Then Miyu heard them leave from in front of the door.

While walking towards the hall to continue their party with the game, Katie asked, 'so, where's Kanata…?'

'Kanata…?' repeated Dylan, 'he disappeared… he'd be here somewhere…'

'Dylan!' exclaimed Katie stopping in her tracks, 'he came with you and you stand here losing him?'

'C'mon he's seventeen…' reasoned Dylan, 'he should be here somewhere…'

'But where?' asked Katie with her eyebrows raised.

—**Destiny—**

Miyu sighed and muttered under her breath turning her back on the door, 'where am I…?'

'In a closet,' the reply came unexpectedly and Miyu almost jumped from her skin. Then, a small bulb illuminated the entire closet and Miyu looked at the person holding the pull-chain to the small bulb hanging from the closet's ceiling. Her emerald orbs met with auburn ones as she realized that the closet was slightly smaller than she'd like.

The brunette standing inches away from her raised his eyebrows and asked, 'what are you doing here?'

Miyu blushed as she realized who the person was. Of course she knew. She had seated right behind him on the ride to Taylor's mansion. It was Dylan's new roommate—the one who had already made her feel all warm and fuzzy on their first eye-to-eye contact exactly a day ago. It was...

'Kanata?'

Kanata raised his eyebrows and asked serenely, 'you are the one with Samuelson…'

'_That didn't sound like a question_,' thought Miyu smiling awkwardly and added out loud, 'I'm Miyu… Miyu Kouzuki...'

He raised his eyebrows as though thinking and then turning his face away from hers, muttered under his breath, 'mind leaving…?'

Miyu fumed at once. The nerve of him! She turned away from his as well and asked coldly, 'and why would I wanna listen to you?'

He looked at her confused and asked, 'that means… you like being stuck in a closet with an unknown guy…?'

Miyu looked at, obviously puzzled. She blinked once. Twice. Three times and then, finally realizing what he had intended, she turned a deep crimson and said, 'of course not!'

With that, she turned to grab the handle to the door, which she did. With her heart beating fast, as though it wanted to win some kind of race taking place inside her chest, she turned the handle this way and that.

'What are you doing with the doorknob?' Kanata's voice came from behind her.

'I'm trying,' she muttered and getting a little nervous, she pulled on the knob and an undesirable sound reached their ears—the sound of metal being dropped from its frame. Miyu's eyes widened as she felt the doorknob still in her grip but her hand nowhere near the door.

'O… o...'

**End Chapter 3**

That's another chapter done…

How was it…?

Please review…

And I apologize for the length of the chapter being so small, In spite of the fact that I took this long to update…

I'm really sorry…


	5. Chapter 4

**Destiny**

**Author: **_Kanata Saionji_

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy/Friendship

**Summary: **Kanata Saionji is a seventeen year old high school graduate from Heiomachi, Japan. He is a heartbroken young man who had just lost his love-of-his-life. He believes that nothing in this world can ever bring happiness or whatever feeling that she brought into him back… But he can't be so wrong for God has some other plans up his sleeve and these plans are going to be effected the moment he steps foot in America, where he is to continue his further studies.

**A/N:** I would like to dedicate this chapter to "**Stephnie2803". **I'm sorry for the delay but I was too hooked up to **"castles…"**

**Story…**

'What are you doing with the doorknob?' Kanata's voice came from behind her.

'I'm trying,' Miyu muttered and getting a little nervous, she pulled on the knob and an undesirable sound reached their ears—the sound of metal being dropped from its frame. Miyu's eyes widened as she felt the doorknob still in her grip but her hand nowhere near the door.

'O… o...'

**Episode 4**

'Don't tell me you broke the doorknob,' accused Kanata, his voice low and almost inaudible.

Miyu gulped and turning with her back firmly on the door, stuttered, 'wha-what…? Of course no-not…!'

A frown came upon the flawless façade of his and Miyu couldn't help but wonder how long God took to create him. Suddenly she shook her head, trying to get rid of thoughts like that. The brunet, who was already pissed off, was more annoyed by her antics.

'Then, what did you do?' he asked coldly.

'Um…,' she gulped and said, 'the door locked and I was just turning the knob when it…'

'Broke…?' he offered, his eyes sharpening.

'No…!' she said too quickly and then drooping muttered in a whisper, 'I guess so…'

'Great…' she heard him mutter.

She stood there looking down at the dusty floor of the closet whilst he was leaning at the opposite wall. She looked uncertainly around the room without any idea of what to do next. _How am I gonna get out of here…? _

'Hey…' she heard him call. He looked up and saw him looking at her fiercely. She felt suddenly nervous and asked in a small voice, 'what is it?' She waited for a reply but his glare just grew more intense.

Finally, he said sighing inwardly, 'why don't you just call your friend…?'

Miyu looked at him a little confused, apparently trying to process what he said. After a whole minute she gasped, 'of course!' She searched around herself and then cried at once, 'oh no! I left my purse with Katie!'

Kanata slapped his own forehead lightly. Miyu turned a deep shade of crimson at the fact that she was making a fool of herself in front of this brunet, who for some unknown reason was making her nervous.

Seized by a sudden perspiration she asked, 'why don't you call your roommate? He's here as well, right?'

He raised his eyebrows and replied simply, 'I don't have his number'.

'Oh,' was her only reply.

There was silence. He sighed lightly and then pushing his hand into his pant pockets pulled out his mobile, a jet-black flip. She watched as he thrust it at her, his face turned away. She smiled and took the mobile.

Her heart felt heavily at ease as she looked at him. Her smile grew more authentic. She looked down at the mobile and flipped it open. Staring from the display screen was a beautiful teenage girl with jet black hair. The girl's sensual lips were curved into a genuine smile and her emerald eyes were twinkling with unmasked feelings towards the person who had taken the picture.

Miyu looked at the picture of the girl and for some reason, her smile vanished and there was something heavy inside her heart. She tried to shake it off and dialed Katie's number.

'_Hey this is Katie! I'm busy at the moment! So, please leave a message…'_

'Great…' muttered Miyu under her breath, her teeth grinning, 'she switched it off…'

There was a soft beep and Miyu sighed and said, 'hey Katie… I'm stuck in the closet at the first floor of Alex's place… please come soon'.

She gave the mobile back to the brunet who raised his eyebrows while taking it back. Miyu shrugged and said in a low intonation, 'she has switched off her mobile…'

He rolled his eyes so lightly that Miyu was not even sure whether it was that what he actually did. Then he leaned further over the wall and closed his eyes, as though deep in thought.

Miyu stole glances at him and couldn't help but wonder about the girl in the phone. But trying to charge up a conversation said, 'at least, one thing is certain…' he looked up at her confused, 'it can't get any worse now, can it?'

He gave her a sharp glare and at that very moment, the small bulb which had been illuminating the room suddenly went out with a slight click. Then, she heard the brunet's voice say, 'apparently it can…'

She moaned and hit the back of her head on the door making a small tap. She lost it totally. Next second she found herself hammering the door with all her might yelling, 'open up! Somebody please OPEN UP!!!!'

She continued on her rampage for a whole thirty seconds during which the brunet looked at her, a little look of surprise and shock evident in his face. Finally, when he realized she wouldn't stop said clearly, 'they probably won't be able to hear you…'

She stopped and she felt a drop of tear escape her emerald orbs. The palms of her hand felt a little stingy. She blew air on the red of her hands and then, finally a huge sigh escaped her.

Then, she was suddenly aware of the darkness of the room and the brunet's presence was overwhelming. She fidgeted a little out of nervousness and then a blinding flash of light appeared. She looked up to see Kanata holding up his mobile with the flash light on.

As she watched, he slowly slid to a sitting position on the ground, still leaning on the wall his two legs bent a little to give space for her to sit too, which she did reluctantly.

He placed the mobile in between the two and the girl's image flashed in front of Miyu's eyes and she felt the need to know about her increase manifold.

She cleared her throat a little and opened her mouth to say something when the brunet interrupted her by sighing lightly and closing his eyes. He leaned the back of his head on the wall as well and let out another sigh.

As she watched looking at the calm and serene looking brunet, her lips formed a smile despite herself. She sat looking at him and examining his calm look.

'Hey… stop staring… it's creepy…'

'What!' she gasped, taken by surprise and turning a bright shade of magenta retorted, 'who said I was staring?'

He opened his eyes and his amber orbs were filled with such cocky incense that Miyu found it hard to look into them and remain relaxed. She suddenly fidgeted and taking the mobile and flashing the display on his face asked, 'so who's this? She's really beautiful…'

He turned his head away and asked, 'and why should I tell you?'

'Well…' she said smirking, 'we are stuck here for like at least another hour… and….'

'Spare the reasons…' he said sighing.

'Then, tell me…' she urged.

He raised his eyebrows and said lightly, 'Maya Kazuki…'

'It's Miyu Kouzuki, in case you forgot…' she said uncertainly.

'Idiot,' he muttered.

'What?'

He snatched back the mobile from her and flashing the display at her, blinding her said, 'this is Maya Kazuki…'

'Lovely name…' she responded, turning a light shade of crimson, 'so… you and her…'

'None of your business…' he muttered, closing his eyes again.

'C'mon…' she urged.

'Give me Dylan's number…' he said suddenly.

'What?' she asked.

'Dylan Patterson's number…' he repeated, his voice icy.

'O-Of course,' she said and racked her memories for the other brunet's number.

***destiny***

'C'mon, Katie…' urged Dylan for the umpteenth time at the blonde sitting in a circle with others from his high school. They had been playing a game for the past hour that he found it really hard to keep it from snoozing. Finally, totally tired of the squeals of girls and the whistles from guys, he got up from his position in the circle and standing up had been calling the blonde for the past five minutes.

'Just one more, minute,' pleaded the blonde and he gave her an intense glare. She pouted her lips and kept her amber eyes in such a sorry state, he couldn't help but sigh. But instead of waiting for her, he started walking towards the entrance door to the mansion.

'Great…' sighed Katie and muttering a widespread apology to all the others who didn't at all mind the fact that she was leaving continued with their games while Katie started running towards the brunet who was now almost out the mansion.

'Dylan…' she called finally catching up to him. He stopped and turned to see her catching her breath, unsteadily. She was bent with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

Finally, her breathing now normal, she looked up at the brunet, who now had his eyebrows raised. She frowned and asked, 'why are you so pissed off…? I was just enjoying the party…'

'Why I'm pissed off…?' asked the brunet with a sarcastic grin, 'now… let's see… Kanata's nowhere to be found… and I can't find Miyu with you either… now, why should we worry… let's all go and have _fun_….'

She glared with a blank look and said off-handedly, 'you are taking this way too seriously… they probably went back home…'

'So should we…' he pointed out.

'Why…?' she wailed.

He looked into her auburn eyes and said softly, 'well Katie… if you didn't know, parties can get a little out-of-control at night…'

'C'mon now, you sound like my mother…' she said chuckling for which she received a well-deserved trade-mark glare. She sighed and said, 'ok... let's go…'

'Good…' he muttered and pushing his hands into his pants started walking towards where his car was parked.

'Hang on…' he said suddenly stopping in his tracks, 'how could they have gone home…?'

'Probably Miyu took him home,' she replied yawning lightly.

'That's not possible,' he muttered under his breath.

'Stop worrying…' she muttered and added, 'if ever she was stuck, I'm sure Miyu would call me…'

Dylan raised his eyebrows and asked lightly, 'that is agreeable…. But I'm not so relieved to see that you have Miyu's hand bag on you…'

'Huh…?' muttered Katie and looking down saw Miyu's handbag crossed across her chest and exclaimed, 'oh no! I forgot that she gave them to me…!'

'Katie…' Dylan called lightly.

'This is bad!' she cried running hysterically, 'if she is in any trouble I'd be at fault!'

'Katie…' he called again.

'Oh no!' she exclaimed, 'I'm in so much trouble… Miyu, where are you…?'

'Katie!' he exclaimed and grabbed the blonde by her arms.

'Dylan we have to find her!' said Katie, hysterically.

He slowly pushed back a strand, which had come up front whilst her panic, behind her ear and whispered softly, 'don't panic… they must be here somewhere…'

'You're right…' she muttered softly looking down.

'We'd better go look for the two then…' suggested Dylan.

'Right…' said Katie and then added uncertainly, 'you have to let go of me for that Dylan…'

'Huh…?' he started but at that moment his cell rang and he let go of her to pick it up.

'Hello, Dylan here….'

After another second he gasped, 'Miyu…?'

**~Destiny~**

'Thank goodness Kanata had been with you in that closet,' said Katie as she sat down on the cushion with a look of exhaustion in her face, 'otherwise, I'm sure you would have freaked out!'

Miyu nodded lightly, not listening and shifted her gaze to the wall clock. It flashed five minutes to midnight. She sighed. It had been a very long night. But for some reason, the darkness in that closet seemed more welcoming than the party downstairs. But she'd rather not share that opinion with anybody.

Katie gave a huge yawn and then said, 'may be I should just go to bed…'

Miyu nodded lightly but did not even look up as Katie got up from beside her on the couch and made her way into her room. Miyu sat there on the couch for a long time wondering about the brunet upstairs. It was really weird but she felt a really odd feeling in the pit of her stomach when she remembered the look that he gave her while saying the raven-haired girl's name.

'_This is Maya Kazuki…'_

She closed her eyes lightly. His face flashed into her mind at once. She opened her eyes fiercely, a little shocked.

'Why is he popping into my head!' she scolded herself, slapping her cheeks.

She got to her feet and then walked into her room and standing at the threshold, switched off the lights in the hall and went inside her room, closing the door behind her with a snap.

**~Destiny~**

Kanata opened his mobile. The light from the phone flashed across the dark room, illuminating the somber looking face of the brunet. He looked at the picture on the screen curiously, as though searching for something in it.

His auburn orbs finally landed on the emerald orbs of the girl in the picture. He closed his eyes and another emerald-orbed girl's image flashed in his head and he opened his eyes, frowning.

'It's practically impossible…' he muttered, 'she has the same eyes… but she's… so…' with an afterthought he added under his breath, '..._different…'_

He sighed and turning off his mobile, dropped on his bed softly. The room was in complete darkness but Kanata's auburn orbs were wide open and he seemed to be in deep thought.

He closed his eyes lightly and his lips parted and he said softly, 'Miyu Kouzuki… who are you…?'

**End Chapter 4**

**A/N: **How was it…? I know it's not my best work. I'm trying really hard. I had lost all inspiration for this story. It's coming back… only real slow. So, excuse me if it's a little boring.

**Thought:**

"If You want to make **God** really** Laugh**, tell him your **future plans...**

**God **will laugh at your innocence because he will have something

even better plans than your **Desires..."**


	6. Chapter 5

**Destiny**

**Author: **_Kanata Saionji_

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy/Friendship

**Summary: **Kanata Saionji is a seventeen year old high school graduate from Heiomachi, Japan. He is a heartbroken young man who had just lost his love-of-his-life. He believes that nothing in this world can ever bring happiness or whatever feeling that she brought into him back… But he can't be so wrong for God has some other plans up his sleeve and these plans are going to be effected the moment he steps foot in America, where he is to continue his further studies.

**Story…**

**Chapter 5**

Miyu woke up with a start. It was a brand new day and as she walked into her bathroom, rubbing her eyes, her hair completely wild, she yawned, with her eyes closed, facing the mirror in her bathroom.

She opened her eyes tiredly and wished that she was still in bed, enjoying her beauty sleep. But she could not afford that. Today was the day she has to find a job.

Though her parents insisted that they would pay for everything she needed and wanted, all she wanted was to work. After all there was one more month left till classes start and she would be bored to death if she sat idle at the apartment, with nothing to do.

Since all the places have already been filled where Katie works, Miyu was left to find herself a job away from her blonde friend. She got into her shower and as the hot water fell on her body, she felt truly awake but had to exercise a lot of control from staying there through the day.

After fifteen minutes in the bath, she was searching for a perfect outfit but everything she seemed unsuitable. But after ten minutes, she had to slap herself for the mere fact she had no idea what kind of a job she was about to do yet. So, finally taking a decision, she slipped into her black jeans and a black top, over which she wore a full-sleeved white sweater.

With a final check with her mirror, she walked out of her room. Katie was seated at the kitchen table still in her PJs, with her ginger eyes drowsy and staring mundanely into the TV screen—amazingly watching Morning News.

Miyu rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen and within minutes was eating her way through her cereal listening to the news. Katie's head had finally dropped on the table and soft snoring emitted from her.

After cleaning up, Miyu stood near Katie and said, "You have to wake up at one point, Katie…"

The blonde moaned in her sleep.

Miyu sighed.

At that moment, the door bell rang.

She opened the door to see a handsome young man in his early twenties with dark black hair and enticing azure blue eyes, smiling at her. He was leaning over the sill to their door with his head tilted sideways.

"Hey Jeff," greeted Miyu with a smiled.

"Hey," he said with a charming smile and craning his neck to see his blonde sister sleeping on the breakfast table said with a smirk, "Still knocked out, huh?"

"Like a solid rock," said Miyu, with a chuckle.

"So, shall we leave then?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, of course," said Miyu and walking out of the apartment with her overcoat and her purse, closed the door behind her with one last look at her roommate.

They walked down the stairs and Jeff's black convertible was waiting for them outside the building. He opened the door for Miyu with a smirk. She giggled lightly and got in. Jeff got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"They pay you well at the airport, don't they?" remarked Miyu, looking about the car, admiringly.

Jeff smiled and said, "After flying in the air, driving is kinda lame… so, I try to make it as exciting as possible…"

Miyu smiled and then asked, "So… where to…?"

"Hm…" said Jeff thoughtfully, "My friend owns this Restaurant downtown… I asked him to hold a spot for a waitress…"

"A waitress?" gasped Miyu.

"I know it's a bit lame…" started Jeff, shrugging.

"No…" intervened Miyu at once shaking her hands, "But… I'm not sure I'd be capable of the job…"

Jeff smiled and said looking straight at the streets, "don't worry… one look at you in that outfit, nobody will have anything to complain about…"

Miyu blushed lightly and then with a pout said, looking at him accusingly, "not at all funny, Jeffery"

He chuckled and muttered, "I don't think you'll recognize a compliment even when it comes and danced the Tango in front of you…"

Miyu's eyes narrowed and she looked out of the window to the car. After a few seconds of silence, she asked, "How would I be able to come to this restaurant everyday? It seems a long way from home…"

"This means you're taking the job?" asked Jeff cheerfully.

Miyu rolled her eyes but didn't respond.

The raven-haired smirked and said, "Anyway… it's right by the Station… just two stops…"

"Right…" said Miyu, trying to remember where the Railway station near their apartment was.

They drove for another few minutes before stopping at a signal.

Jeff drummed his fingers along the steering wheel edgily as they stopped at a signal. Miyu couldn't help but giggle as she sensed her companion's irritation. 'He's so much like his sister', was her first thought for Katie was not a patient type either.

"What's so funny?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised, with a smirk playing across his lips.

She shook her head, with her eyes closed and with a cheerful smile. Despite himself, Jeff smiled as he looked at the blonde, his heart pounding against his chest.

He looked straight again, his eyes on the red light and as it changed colors, and he started the engine, with a small smile on the handsome face.

***Destiny***

He looked at himself in the mirror, his face indifferent to the sudden change in his outfit. Ignoring the small comb placed in the mirror's sill, he pushed his right hand into his locks of brunet hair and messed it up, trying to get comfortable.

He sighed for a feeling of uneasiness was creeping inside him from the break of dawn. Although it was generous of his roommate to get him a job nearby but, this was a little ridiculous. He frowned.

He looked down at his waiter's uniform and his frown deepened. Of all the jobs that he could have got, he had to be a waiter. He prodded the black bow-tie which he was wearing around the collar of his white shirt.

For about the umpteenth time, he sighed and pushing both his hands into his jet black pants, started walking out of the waiters' common room and made his way slowly towards the kitchen.

"Ah… it fits!"

Kanata sighed as he let the bushy-haired brunette in her mid-twenties examine him, from every other angle.

"It's a perfect fit!" acknowledged a blond, of about the same age as the brunette, from near the stoves, with a smirk playing across his lips.

Kanata rolled his eyes lightly as the brunette finally finishing her inspection, stood before him, smiling cheerfully.

"You look fantastic," she said smiling.

"Although, I suggest," the blond said, smirking, "you quit that depressed look dude… that'll just drive away all our customers…"

One of the brunet's eyebrows rose in irritation.

"Give the boy a break, Drake," said the brunette off-handedly, "anyway, girls find reserved guys more attractive these days…"

"They think it's _cool_…" said Drake with his arms crossed, "apparently, girls have no taste…"

The brunette rolled her eyes and then suddenly her watch beeped.

"He'd be here in a few minutes," she said and added to Drake with a smile, "we seem to be making a lot of appointments today…"

Drake just smirked and said, "Well Liz, we are running a little short on _maîtres d'hôtel _these days…"

The brunette sighed and then at that moment the sound of a door being opened was heard and as Kanata stood there, the brunette "Liz" made her way out of the kitchen, leaving him alone with the blond.

"Kanata, right?" asked the blond, leaning on the empty grate, lazily.

Kanata nodded his head once in acknowledgement.

"In case you missed," he said and walking towards the brunet extended his hand and said, "I'm Drake… Drake Parker… Head-chef…"

Kanata thought for a moment and then the next, took the blonde's hand and without even cracking a smile said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Parker…"

"Just, 'Drake' would be fine…" said the head-chef with a smirk and let go.

Kanata nodded his head once and then pushed his hands into his pant pockets.

"The rest of the staff would be here in an hour or so…" the blond continued, looking about the kitchen idly, "I'm sure you'd find a few of them pretty interesting…"

Kanata's eyebrows rose again, this time in indifference.

"Although, I must warn you," he continued with a smirk, "some might be a _little_ handful…"

Kanata couldn't help but wonder whether the head-chef was one among this "some". But, he rather chose not to voice it on his first day.

The door to the kitchen opened and Liz entered with a raven-haired youth in his early twenties going, "she's kinda nice… hard to see somebody like that with you…?"

The raven-haired rolled his eyes and said to the teasing brunette, "she's my little sister's roommate… she wanted a job to kill some time and I suggested this place… any problem with that?"

"None at all Jeffery," she said off-handedly, cocking her head.

The former sighed.

"Hey Jeff!" greeted the blond and walked over and gave the former a pat on his back and added with a smirk, "It's nice to finally see you on the ground…"

The one called "Jeff" narrowed his eyes with a cold smile and said, "And nice to see you too Drake…"

"Anyway," said Liz, "Jeff, this is also one of out new waiters, Kanata…"

Kanata extended his hand and with a nod muttered, "Kanata Saionji…"

"Jeffery Samuelson," said the other and took the brunet's hand with a cheerful smile.

Before either could break contact, the door to the kitchen opened again and in came a blonde, fidgeting with her hair as she entered nervously in her new waitress' clothes which turned out to be a buttoned-down white full-sleeved cotton shirt, a knee-length black skirt and finished it off with black stockings and high-heeled shoes. To top it all off, she was also wearing a black-white hair band.

"Do I look ok…?" she started and then looked up, spotted the brunet shaking Jeff's hand, her emerald orbs wide with surprise, and gasped, "oh my god… it's you..!"

**End Chapter 5**

_**A/N: **__First of all, I'd like to apologize for this meager chapter… :-( I'd have loved to write more but it seemed interesting to end the chapter with the two guys shaking hands and Miyu entering through the door and stopping right between the two… :-)_

_Hope you enjoyed it though… Please leave a review…_

_Now, for today's thought:_

**Unbeatable and Wonderful Lines**

"_**There is no sweeter torture than to make someone believe that you don't love them, when you actually do…"**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Destiny**

**Author: **_Kanata Saionji_

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy/Friendship

**Summary: **Kanata Saionji is a seventeen year old high school graduate from Heiomachi, Japan. He is a heartbroken young man who had just lost his love-of-his-life. He believes that nothing in this world can ever bring happiness or whatever feeling that she brought into him back… But he can't be so wrong for God has some other plans up his sleeve and these plans are going to be effected the moment he steps foot in America, where he is to continue his further studies.

**Recap:** In the last chapter we had Kanata getting a job as a waiter with a little help from his roommate Dylan and as fate would have it, Miyu also got a job at the same restaurant as a waitress as her friend Katie's brother, Jeff was in good terms with the owners.

With the two working under the same roof, we shall continue from where we left off…

**Chapter 6**

"Anyway," said Liz, "Jeff, this is also one of out new waiters, Kanata…"

Kanata extended his hand and with a nod muttered, "Kanata Saionji…"

"Jeffery Samuelson," said the other and took the brunet's hand with a cheerful smile.

"Do I look ok…?" she started and then looked up, spotted the brunet shaking Jeff's hand, her emerald orbs wide with surprise, and gasped, "oh my god… it's you..!"

The brunet looked indifferent, as he slipped his hand away from Jeff's grip, but the small frown between his eyebrows proved otherwise. His head was bursting with confusion and ridicule. He couldn't believe his eyes as he laid them on the pretty blonde in front of him.

'_What is she doing here…?'_

"Time out," said Liz with a frown as she looked between her new two appointments, "you two know each other…?"

Kanata chose not to respond to that and looked at the blonde questioningly when their eyes met. He stared into her emerald orbs and suddenly his mind, only seconds ago so full, went blank.

Heat rose through her body as she stared into his chocolaty brown eyes. He was staring into hers intently and it was paralyzing her to the core. She was already taken aback at the fact that he was here of all places and now he was staring at her as though it was the first time he was seeing her.

"Helloooo…?" called Liz as she waved her hand before Miyu snapping both the teens back to reality.

"You two know each other?"

This time it was Jeff.

"Um… he… he is…" she stuttered, having no idea as to why her throat was suddenly not giving her support whatsoever.

"I live upstairs to her," finished Kanata indifferently, now carefully avoiding her gaze.

"Well isn't that convenient," said Drake suddenly with a smirk plastered across his face, "I'm Drake Parker, the head chef… nice to meet you Ms…?"

Miyu smiled and was about to take his hand when Drake gave her another smirk and muttered, "And that's the spot where you have to say your name…"

"Oh!" she blushed and taking his hand tenderly said, "I'm sorry… I mean, I'm Miyu Kouzuki…"

"Miyu…" he muttered thoughtfully, letting go of her hand, "a lotta Japanese today, huh…?" he said with a smile towards the brunette, Liz.

Liz merely smiled and turning to Miyu said, "You look fantastic in that outfit Miyu…"

"Thank you Ms. Willis," said Miyu, turning a light shade of crimson.

"'Liz' would be fine," said the brunette with a smile, "let me show you around… Drake, you can show Kanata around…"

With that she grabbed hold of the blonde's hands and dragged her out waving at the three guys in the kitchen.

Drake shook his head heavily and then muttered, "she never changes…"

"I noticed," said Jeff with a smirk, "just like when she was at school…"

Drake smirked as well.

"It is said that old habits die hard…"

Jeff merely sighed and then looked at his watch and then said, "I have to go now… say bye to Liz from me and… err… take care of Miyu, ok…? She gets excited easily…"

Drake smirked and said, "Don't worry about that… we have Kanata to take care of her, right Kanata…?"

Kanata frowned in disapproval and one look at the azure-eyed proved that he wasn't pleased about the blonde's sense of humor either.

Ignoring both of their glares, the blond neared Jeff and muttered in his ear, "looks like you've got competition… play safe…"

Kanata frowned for he had no idea what they were talking about but cared too less to ponder into it. But the other looked absolutely furious at that and with a cold smile for the blond and a calculating glance for the brunet left the kitchen. Kanata heard the roar of an engine in the distance.

Drake then turned to face Kanata with a smile and muttered, "let me teach you the basics then…"

Kanata raised his eyebrows but with an inward sigh listened to every one of the Head Chef's instructions and processed it in his head without much strain. It was a little too easy. Just get the customers their orders. Nothing difficult about that was his thought.

For he now knew what was the problem in working at the restaurant—a clumsy blonde with a food tray and emerald eyes that resembled the love-of-his-life's jade irises.

He sighed again as he decided that moving to America was the worst decision he had ever taken.

**~Destiny~**

Miyu sighed as she walked into the rest room for a face wash. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but sigh again. Working as a waitress was totally a bad idea. How could she have accepted? She was known for her clumsiness with delicate articles. And now, she has to carry around a lot of them not empty but with various kinds of edibles on them.

With a quick wash, she remembered all of her colleagues. Apart from Kanata, there were two other waiters—Zack Garcia and Jasper Stevens.

Garcia was around in his mid-twenties with dark skin and black hair and equally black eyes which emitted some kind of warmth that Miyu got easily comfortable with.

Jasper Stevens on the other hand, was about the same age as her and had pale skin and blond hair with lazy grey eyes.

There were also three waitresses—Jennifer Stevens (Jasper's twin sister), Anjali Patel and Charlie White.

Jennifer Stevens was a female version of her handsome brother. She had the same shade of blonde hair but her eyes were deep blue. And unlike her brother, she was pretty outgoing. She was the first to start a conversation with Miyu.

Anjali Patel, as the name suggests, is a seventeen-year-old American with Indian parents who migrated before she was born. She had short black hair and was filled with so much energy that Miyu found it hard to be with her and not like her. She had a good sense of humor and had a pretty cute smile.

Charlie White was in her early twenties and she had long brunette hair and thoughtful chocolate brown eyes. But she seldom spoke to anybody.

Miyu quickly found out that there was much to this job that she gave it credit for. They should, in addition to delivering the food to the right tables, must help the cooks with the preparation as well.

Apart from Drake Parker, there were two other chefs in the department—Tracy Geller and Joe Bailey.

She sighed again as she wiped her face with her handkerchief.

"_Lotta names to remember…"  
_

She looked at the mirror again and was thoughtful. She was raised in America for nearly ten years. Even she would be having a lot of problems in remembering these people. She wondered how the other new waiter would be handling the issue of names.

"Miyu!!!" the door to the rest room opened and the short-haired Anjali wearing a smirk came in, "You've been in here for an hour… When are you planning on coming out?"

Miyu gave her a smile and said, "On my way…"

Anjali gave her a smile and getting out informed, "you're taking table seven…"

"Right," muttered Miyu and walked out of the restroom and towards table seven where was seated a woman in her early thirties with the menu in her hand.

"How can I help you ma'am?" asked Miyu politely.

The woman, still staring at the menu, said, "I'd like a small tomato soup, a plate of pork chops and… crab cake for dessert… that would be all," she finished with a smile and placed the menu back on the table.

Miyu finished noting it all down and with a smile and a nod, made her way to the kitchen, sighing in relief. It was nearing closing hours and she was pretty sure that would be her last customer.

She opened the door to the kitchen and disappeared into it.

Ten minutes later, Miyu walked out of the kitchen with her tray laden with the soup and the pork chops—the crab cakes to be brought in later—and made her way to the lady. She was still not used to carrying stuff through the tables, colliding with neither humans nor furniture.

She held onto the tray firmly and made her way stiffly towards her last customer.

Suddenly, her feet found something on the floor and before she could register what was actually happening, she lost balance and was falling, taking the tray with her.

She closed her eyes tight for the fall as she heard gasps from around the room.

But she never fell.

She felt someone grip her around her stomach firmly and remarkably, she was standing.

"What are you doing?" the person holding onto her whispered irritably in her ear.

"K-K-Kanata?" she gasped and turning a bright shade of crimson, totally went blank and then realizing the position they were in, went completely berserk and…

SLAP!

SLUMP!

CRACK!

Drake hurried out of his kitchen with the other two shocked at the sounds and stopped at the door way to the kitchen, sighed.

"Oh my god!" gasped Jennifer.

Anjali stifled her laughter.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

Zack looked a little worried.

Charlie frowned in disapproval.

Almost all the customers looked a little confused and curious.

Miyu had her hand to her mouth and her eyes filled with regret and fear.

Kanata raised an eyebrow as he glared at the blonde. He lifted one of his hands and touched his left cheek which was a little red and then his as well as everybody's eyes shifted to his white shirt which was now splattered with pork chops and tomato soup, droplets of which was also adorning his flawless façade.

There was an awkward silence.

Finally—

"Kouzuki," muttered the brunet through clenched teeth.

Miyu gulped.

"Next time," he continued angrily, "remind me **never** to save you again!"

**~Destiny~**

"I can't believe this!"

"…'"

"You ruined two good dishes!"

"…"

"You broke one of the finest trays and not to mention a plate _and_ a bowl!"

"…"

"Aside from all those, you actually slapped the guy who tried to save you…"

"…"

"…ruined his shirt with soup and pork…"

"…"

"…and humiliated him!"

"…"

"What do you have to say yourself Miyu?"

"I'm sorry…"

"That is so ill-mannered you two!" hissed Zack as he stood outside the manager's office with Jasper by his side as the two teenage girls were listening in on Miyu's telling-off from Liz.

Jennifer shushed him and Anjali stuck out her tongue at the two.

"Seriously you two, Liz will kill you…"

"Drop it," muttered Jasper in a low indifferent tone, "they're not gonna listen…"

Zack sighed.

"What are you all doing here?"

The four turned in bewilderment to see Drake on his way to Liz's office with an irritated brunet at his side.

"Oh nothing…!" said Jennifer with a fake smile.

Anjali, however, turned to Kanata and asked sympathetically, "it didn't come off, huh?"

Kanata's eyebrow twitched, but Jasper spoke for him, "does it look like it did?"

Kanata had tried washing away the food on his white shirt but it remained solemnly reddish no matter how hard he rubbed at it. Now, the shirt was sticking to his skin and the cold was already getting to him.

"So, Liz is still going on?" asked Drake tentatively.

"Yeah…" said Zack, "one would have thought she would be done by now… but no…"

Jasper sighed and turning to Drake said, "I'm going home now… It's getting late…"

"Alright…" said Drake, with a sigh, "Charlie already left, anyway… we'd better close the restaurant for the night…"

"I have to go too…" said Zack and massaging the side of his neck wearily.

"I guess that's our cue to leave as well," said Anjali with a sigh to Jennifer, who nodded with a pout.

Drake nodded as everybody left leaving him alone before the manager's door with the messy brunet.

The door finally opened and Miyu came out, a little teary-eyed with the brunette manager, fuming right behind her.

"I'm sorry about what happened Kanata," said Liz to the brunet who merely shrugged.

Miyu sniffed lightly.

"Mm…" Drake licked his lips and then clearing his throat said to the two teenagers, "you two had better go home… it's getting a little too dark…"

Miyu nodded while Kanata turned and made his way to the guy's dressing room. She sighed as she saw him go.

She realized that taking the job as a waitress was a total mistake. But having to work beside the handsome brunet who made her nervous and do spontaneous acts was unbearable.

She bit her lower lip, holding back another sigh that threatened to escape from her lips.

'Kanata…,' she thought.

She sighed again.

**End Chapter 6**

**A/N: **So…? I don't know about you guys but I just love the clumsy Miyu. And about the slap… it holds a very important place in my memory… :) And that memory is not about this story…

Anyway, please review…

Next chapter, we have an apologizing Miyu, a blackout and a very bothered brunet. Possible secrets unveiled…

Stay tuned…

Now, for today's thought:

_**An Unbeatable Truth**_

"_**When someone tries to impress you, it means that she/he is already impressed by you"**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Destiny**

**Recap of the previous Chapter:**

SLAP!

SLUMP!

CRACK!

In the last chapter we had the intervention of the oh-so-adorable Miyu "Klutz" Kouzuki, breaking dishes, destroying food and not to mention staining the uniform of the grumpiest looking brunet she has ever laid her emerald irises on—her Japanese co-worker, Kanata Saionji.

Now, let us continue with the adventures (and also misfortunes) of the brunet who came to America with the hopes of getting over the death of the love-of-his-life.

**Chapter 7**

Kanata looked down at the spotless white shirt he had been presented by his generous roommate to wear to his job on his second day; only now, it was spot_full_—all thanks to a certain emerald-eyed blonde.

"I'm _so_ sorry," wailed the seventeen year old blonde, bowing before the brunet, her hair flowing down her shoulders.

Kanata's eyebrows twitched. He looked at the blonde menacingly wondering why his life was going down the road of adversity when all he needed was some peace and quiet. But before he could even open his mouth, from the other end of the kitchen the two were standing in, the cry of their angry manager extended to their ears.

"Impossible!" came the brunette with her hands at her hips, "That's the second time that's happened Miyu!"

Miyu bit her lower lip.

"And to think…" added Liz furiously, "on the same guy!"

Miyu stood up straight but kept her eyes focused on the marble floor of the kitchen. Her guilty face was enough to see for everybody how much sorry she was feeling at that moment.

"You-" started Liz pointing her index finger at Miyu threateningly as all the others in the kitchen watched sorrowfully for after all it was Miyu's fault.

But Liz broke in mid-sentence at the sound of the brunet sighing. Everybody turned to look at him except Miyu, who was still forcing her emerald orbs to feed on the floor.

"I quit".

"What?" exclaimed Liz, "What are you saying Kanata?"

"You can't quit!" protested Miyu suddenly, her eyes streaming with tears, "If anybody should leave, it should be me!"

"That's enough!" ordered Drake suddenly sounding serious.

Silence enveloped the entire kitchen as they heard their sous chef sounding serious for the first time.

Drake cleared his throat and said, "I think it's time for all of you to leave… except you two…" he said pointing at Kanata and Miyu.

Liz opened her mouth to protest but Drake cut-across her going, "that goes for you too Liz…"

She glared at him for a second questioningly and then left.

"Take care," whispered Jennifer to Miyu before leaving the kitchen.

"All the best," Anjali whispered.

As the entire kitchen emptied except for the three, Miyu couldn't help but wonder why her day had suddenly gone all bad.

She couldn't deny the fact that last night had been pretty bad with the dishes broken and Kanata drenched in soup and all. But today had started out perfectly fine with Katie making her a perfect breakfast in a long time, getting the train on time without getting lost once, reaching the restaurant with a few minutes to spare, and everything going on perfectly till it was time to clean up the place and close for the night.

That's when everything had gone wrong.

She had made sure she was nowhere near him the whole day. But when the huge platter of leftover lime pie slipped, she had to turn to prevent her fall only to splatter the entire plate on the poor brunet who had just opened the door to the kitchen, bringing with him empty wine bottles.

You can imagine the havoc, right?

Miyu sighed.

"Neither of you quit" said Drake bringing the blonde back to reality.

"No, I brought out too much trouble…" protested Miyu.

"Yeah, I agree…" acknowledged the brunet lightly.

Miyu couldn't help but glare at him for a few seconds before Drake said, "still, you can't…"

"Then, I have to!" said the brunet, turning to leave but not fast enough as Drake grabbed him by his neck cuff and dragged him back to stand facing the blonde waitress.

"No…" started Drake shaking his head but Kanata interrupted him.

"Yes, I really am running out of clean shirts for her to spoil," said Kanata coolly.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Miyu at once, furiously.

"But that's the truth Kouzuki," he snapped.

"You-" started Miyu angrily.

"That's it!" exclaimed Drake, standing between the two teenagers, protecting the brunet from being attacked by the blonde, "it's time for one of my special treatments…"

"Huh?" asked Miyu, confused.

Kanata looked indifferent but raised an eyebrow.

**~Destiny~**

Miyu tapped her feet nervously as she sat at one of the tables in the Diner, wondering what to do. She glanced at her wrist watch and it flashed that she still had two more hours of the "treatment" that Drake was talking about.

She sighed.

At that moment, the auburn-eyed brunet exited the kitchen and walked towards the table where she sat, carrying two glasses both filled with lemonade. She watched as he placed one of the glasses before her and the other before the other empty chair and sat down.

Miyu looked around the empty restaurant and couldn't help but hyperventilate at the fact that the two were together and alone in the empty restaurant at three hours to Midnight.

This was what the treatment that Drake came up with. It was treatment for the two to get to know each other—more specifically that she was more comfortable in his presence and not let anything spill or splatter or break.

But she had no idea on how to get comfortable around him. He was so…

"Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed as an idea struck her out-of-the-blue, as he was inches from pressing the glass to his lips and drinking the lemonade.

He looked at her amused and raising his eyebrows, asked boredom evident in his voice, "What?"

She fidgeted lightly as she turned a light shade of crimson around her cheeks, "err… erm…"

He rolled his eyes lightly and leaned back on the chair.

"Well," she said suddenly in a loud squeaky voice, "Drake said we should get to know each other… So, I was thinking about playing "I Never"…!"

"I Never?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a game I saw on TV," she continued in a low voice, "it's a social game… it helps people to get to know each other…"

There was silence.

She knew she blew it. He must be thinking that she was a total nutcase. She was about to open her mouth and apologize and sprint out of the restaurant never to come back when he spoke.

"How do you play it?"

She brightened and said, "Well, we can use this lemonade…! For example, I'll say something that I've never done or will never do and if you have done it before or will do it, you have to take a gulp of the lemonade… the one who's glass empties first, loses…"

"OK…" he said lightly.

"You can start," she offered enthusiastically, "since you're not very familiar with the game..!"

"Alright…" he said and then after a second's thought said, "I Never had blonde hair!"

"That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Drink up, Kouzuki" he said shortly.

She glared at him and took a gulp.

"I've never lived with a guy," she said smiling at him coldly.

He raised his eyebrows and with it raised his glass and took a gulp.

"I'm never a klutz".

"I've never cooked Japanese…"

"I've never worn Pink…"

And on and on it went till both had only a gulp each in their glasses. Miyu had learnt a lot about the brunet and she couldn't help but smile for the first thing she learnt about him was that he was very competitive. She also learnt that he liked pumpkin and hates chick flicks.

It was now Miyu's turn and one wrong move and she would be the loser. And since in the middle of the game they had decided that the loser should give anything that the winner wants. Now that she had a fifty percent chance at both, she didn't want to lose.

She has to choose her statement carefully. One wrong move and he'd win for the look on his face showed very clearly that he had already chosen his last winning statement.

She took in a deep breath and it came to her. She knew what she was going to say. She would be taking a big chance but she had been dying to know ever since they had been stuck together at the closet.

She bit her lower lip and whispered only for the brunet to hear, "I-I've…" he looked out of the glass entrance door, almost disinterestedly, "I've never fallen in love…"

His head snapped to face her. She heated up at his gaze. She tried not to look at his face but the weird look that his auburn eyes held was too hard to miss.

He took the glass and raising it as though he was toasting, and said, "You win, Kouzuki…"

He emptied his glass and placed it back on the table.

"Is it her?" she found herself asking in a nervous whisper, "the one on your mobile screen?"

He looked as though he'd love to run out of the restaurant that very moment but something was holding him back. He was looking right into her emerald orbs, making her hyperventilate under his gaze.

"That's your take on winning?" he asked, lightly still staring fixedly into her emerald irises.

"Y-Yes…" she said, uncertainly, unable to break the gaze.

"Then, yes," he said shortly and picking up his glass stood up from his chair and walked towards the kitchen swiftly.

Miyu stared at his back and then looked down at the last gulp in her glass. She bit her lower lip and then closing her eyes, sighed.

She picked up the glass and finished her gulp.

She placed the glass back on the table and was about to get up and deposit it back in the kitchen when suddenly the lights went out, enveloping her with utter darkness and then a loud "CRACK" was heard from inside the kitchen.

"Kanata!" she found herself calling out his name in concern.

There was no response.

She remembered vaguely Anjali informing her that there was a flashlight in the reception desk. After about nearly five minutes, she found herself, opening the door to the kitchen with the said flashlight in her hand.

"Kanata?" she called tentatively.

She heard shuffling and blazed the flashlight around the kitchen looking for the brunet, worriedly. She gasped when she laid her emerald orbs on the brunet who was leaning at the sink, with the water running and blood oozing from his forehead and the brunet was jabbing the wound with a cloth clearly soaked in the running water.

"What happened?" she asked, anxiously and hurried towards him, to check the wound.

"Fell over," he grunted, frowning as the bleeding wound received another poke from the wet cloth.

"I'll go find a med-kit…" said Miyu and ran towards the staff dressing room to the left of the kitchen, leaving the hurt brunet in the kitchen.

She just closed her hand around the white box with a red plus on it when the torch in her hand gave way and enveloped her in darkness for the second time that night. But lucky for her, the same closet that had the kit held a few candles and an ancient match box.

She picked up the candles, and lighting one, stocked the rest into the medicine box. With one hand holding the med-kit and the other, the lighted candle she made her way slowly towards the kitchen for she didn't want another accident to happen.

Back at the kitchen, Kanata poked the wound again with the cloth and knew it was of no use. It just made his pain get even worse. But he didn't care much for the pain. He couldn't believe he slipped in the first place. He never slips. He's never clumsy.

Then, how…?

"Kanata…?"

It was her again. She was seriously annoying him. He focused his attention on closing the faucet and finding his way out of the damn restaurant when she called him again and he can't pretend he couldn't hear her any more.

"Kanata…?"

He turned.

The door to kitchen opened and in walked the emerald-eyed blonde. She was walking pretty slowly and was trying very hard not to meet his gaze.

Kanata, however was trying very hard to pull his gaze away from her as she walked towards him, one hand holding a white box and the other holding a candle which enlightened her face and her eyes. Everything suddenly went blank for the brunet as she finally reached him.

He didn't move his gaze away from her as she placed the candle by the counter beside the sink and the box beside it. She rummaged inside it and after a few seconds, faced him with a small piece of cotton in her hand.

"Don't move…" she muttered, avoiding his gaze whilst all he could do was to stare at her blankly.

The candle was enlightening only a small space and she couldn't see much of his wound. So, she stood on her toes and trying very hard not to catch his gaze, looked at the wound, which had now stopped bleeding but was still a little crimson.

He just stood there staring at her emerald orbs whilst she stood on her toes before him, more close than justifiable and placed the cotton on his wound. He winced involuntarily as whatever she put in the cotton to sterilize his injury began its work.

At his flinch, she turned and their eyes finally met. Before he could say anything, however, she dropped the cotton and turned deep crimson. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and then she tripped backwards (of what, no one would ever know).

But before she could even drop a few inches, he caught her by her wrist and pulled her the blushing blonde to a standing position.

Miyu couldn't help but burn at his touch. She tried to slip her hand away when he tightened his grip around her wrist. She looked at him surprised.

"Do you have a problem with _me_?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Everything went blank for her at that moment. A problem…? With him…? Hell, she had hundreds of problems with him..! But she can't say that to his face. She'd be facing a life sentence of embarrassment if she told him that he made her heart beat faster, made her heat up for no apparent reason, made her more of a klutz than she already is…

"D-D-Do y-you?" she stuttered.

His grip around her wrist loosened as he looked at her questioningly.

"Do y-you have a p-problem with… with me?" she asked, her face now a bright crimson.

He let go of her wrist and then stared into her emerald orbs, indifferently.

Overcome with embarrassment, she was debating whether to dash out of the diner at once when he finally answered.

"Yes".

**End Chapter 7**

**A/N:**I am dead sorry about the late update and I also am sorry for not updating anything but Destiny at the moment. But I surely am drained of ideas for my stories… Hope you guys can forgive me :-)

Now, for today's thought:

"_The world's Happiest Friends never have the same characters… _

_They __just make the best understanding of their differences..."_

**Belated Friendships Day my Dearest Friends!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend who celebrated her 18th birthday on 29/10/2009… Happy Birthday

**De****stiny**

"_Do you have a problem with me?" he asked in almost a whisper._

"_D-D-Do y-you?" she stuttered._

"_Do y-you have a p-problem with… with me?" she asked, her face now a bright crimson._

"_Yes"._

**Chapter 8**

Miyu's mind went blank as she stared into those cold auburn orbs of the brunet. She couldn't quite contemplate on what had just happened.

"You have a problem with me?" she asked shakily, the question echoing inside the dark kitchen (enlightened by the single candle) for the third time that night.

This time, the brunet didn't think before answering, "Yes," again.

The blonde's eyes seemed to burn all of a sudden. She couldn't believe she was fighting back tears. Why should she care if some brunet has a problem with her? Why should she bother?

"_Yes…"_

It bothered her.

There was no denying that.

She turned away from the brunet and stood still in the dim lit kitchen.

She had no idea as to what to do next. Should she just apologize if she had disturbed him and leave or should she demand an explanation?

She heard him breathing out heavily.

A vein cracked.

"Why?" she asked, furiously.

She turned to face him so fast, the poor brunet jumped in surprise. She glared down at him furiously and heat was literally emitting out of her body as she stared down at him angrily.

"Pardon?" he asked lazily, not catching her obtrusive emerald orbs.

"Why?" she asked again, her voice steadily rising, "What problem do you have with me? What did _I_ ever do to _you_?"

She breathed heavily as she stared at the brunet, fury rising with every passing second. Finally, the brunet looked up at her and stared right into her emerald orbs.

For some unknown reason, she felt her anger ebb away as he stared into her eyes. But she took her stand and glared back fiercely.

Without breaking away from her gaze, the brunet stood up and took a step closer to the blonde. All anger forgotten, the blonde began to heat up as the brunet continued to stare into her eyes.

After an entire minute, his cold eyes began to soften and Miyu could see warmth ebb into those auburn irises of his as he continued to stare down into her emerald ones.

An emotion that she was unfamiliar with passed through his orbs as he stared into her eyes. She opened her mouth but with her mind completely blank, she closed her lips.

After what felt like an eternity, the silence between the two teenagers was broken.

"Your eyes," he whispered, his breath falling on her face lightly, "they are just like hers…"

Miyu blinked once and the entire restaurant was filled with brightness.

**~Destiny~**

"And…?" asked Katie eagerly.

"And…," muttered the other blonde, her emerald orbs staring out up at the clear morning sky, "the power was back and he suggested that we leave…"

"That's it?" asked Katie disbelievingly.

Miyu turned around and not catching her roommate's eyes, walked towards her room, "yeah… that's it…"

She hadn't taken two steps when she heard a gasp behind her.

"Oh my god!" gasped Katie, making the other blonde stop in her tracks, "it's him!"

Miyu frowned in confusion and asked, "What?"

"It's him!" said Katie, her face bright with excitement and her voice reaching a high tone, "it's _**him**_!"

Miyu raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about Katie?"

"It's your dream-guy!" exclaimed Katie, catching hold of Miyu's hands in excitement, "the one you said that **He** will send!"

Miyu blushed and with her eyes wide, shook her head, "Wh-Wh-What? K-K-Kanata?" she stuttered, "No way!"

"Wow… it's like being in a soap-opera…" awed Katie, her eyes twinkling.

"Katie…" started Miyu dejectedly.

"This is so exciting…" screeched Katie.

"Katie…"

Grinning, Katie asked, "what?"

Miyu sighed and said lightly with a smile, "He's in love with Maya Kazuki…"

**~Destiny~**

_Fall for _Kanata Saionji_? _

_That's utter nonsense. She hadn't known him for even more than a month… how could she fall for him? _

_He had actually voiced out that he had a problem with her. How could she even think about a romantic relationship with this guy?_

_Katie must be nuts_.

Miyu sighed as her thoughts were a little too cornered on a certain Japanese brunet. Thinking too much about him was not so relieving. It just made her slightly blue.

She sighed again as she placed the single crimson rose in the crystal vase situated right in the middle of the round table. She took a step back and scanned the table. Everything was perfect. The linen was clean and the vase was polished and the rose in place—exactly as in the order.

"Ah… well done on the Proposal-Table…" came the cheerful voice of her Indian co-worker, Anjali.

Miyu smiled at her as the latter patted her lightly on the back and made her way towards the kitchen. But Miyu remained staring at the perfectly-set table. She took a step and ran her fingers lightly along the table, in a daze.

A couple is going to get engaged right at this table that very night—in a matter of two to three hours. Now being five in the evening, the restaurant was only fairly occupied for dinner would be commencing in an hour or so and the restaurant was completely booked that night, it being a Friday night.

Looking again at the beautiful and elegant table, she wondered how it would feel like to be asked to be married—to be told that they are loved.

She sighed.

"Hey!"

She turned in a swift motion at the sound of the voice of the brunet who had been haunting her thoughts for some time now.

"_It's your dream-guy!"_

"Drake wants you in the kitchen…" he said.

"_It's your dream-guy! The one you said that __**He**__ will send!"_

She started to hyperventilate as her eyes fixated on the Japanese brunet's face with Katie's voice echoing inside her head. She seldom heard what he was saying to her. Her mind went blank at the sight of him and then it had started to buzz for some reason unknown.

"Hey!" the brunet called, frowning at her weird expression.

She didn't budge.

His frown deepened.

He took a step forward to her and touching her arm, called, "hey! You okay…?"

Wrong move

She snapped back to reality and at his touch, started to heat up and before he could even do anything, she slipped backwards awkwardly and started to fall. Trying to break the fall, she caught the first thing that her hand could grab.

CRACK

**~Destiny~**

"I'm gonna be fired! I'm gonna be fired!"

"Miyu, relax…" said Jennifer lightly as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah…" said Anjali cheerfully, "you're not gonna get fired…"

"Oh yes, I am!" said Miyu, her eyes wide and teary, "First, I broke a bowl, with soup in it, two shirts of Kanata's and now this!"

"Come on Miyu… it was just a vase…" reasoned Jennifer, kindly.

"Just a vase…? I completely destroyed the Proposal table, the soft linen and the flower _with_ the vase," whined the blonde, "Elizabeth looked _furious_!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to take refuge here, in the girls' bathroom," pointed out Jennifer.

"Yeah… did you forget that Liz is a girl, too?" said Anjali, tentatively.

"Crap," said Miyu dejectedly.

"C'mon, let's go…" said Jennifer as Anjali grabbed hold of the blonde's wrist and dragged her out of the girl's rest-room.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the young brunette was in obvious rage.

"Let it go Lizzie…" consoled the head-chef.

"Well, it's not something that easy Drake," pointed out Charlie as she opened the kitchen door to the outside, "Good Night kids… I'm going home…"

Drake sighed as the brunette manager paced through the kitchen in fury. Apart from him, there was still Jasper, Zack and Tracy still in the kitchen along with the one guy who was almost always found in the blonde's havocs—Kanata Saionji.

"What do you plan on doing then?" asked Zack, worriedly.

"Yeah, you can't fire her…" reasoned Tracy.

"Why not…" asked Liz, furiously, "Tracy?"

"One word," said Jasper lazily.

"Jeff," finished Drake.

Liz looked thoughtful for a moment. Everybody looked a little worried— amazingly, even Jasper—for everyone knew that once Liz starts thinking, it would be no good.

But this was least of a certain brunet's worries. He looked at his watch to see it beep 2200. It was 10'O clock. It was about midday in Japan. He really wanted to call home and ask them to allow him to come back even if it meant to beg or threaten. If not, he'd be probably killed by this blonde any time soon.

"Aha!" exclaimed Liz, making everyone in the empty kitchen jump in surprise, "I got it!"

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened and the guilty blonde was being dragged into the kitchen by the two other waitresses.

"Finally," sighed Drake, "I thought you'd never get outta there…"

"I'm _so_ sorry Lizzie…" whined the blonde, rubbing away her tears, "I really am… and I can totally understand if you'd wanna fire me…"

The brunette however smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder comfortingly.

"What gave you the idea that I was going to fire you?" asked Liz good-naturedly.

Miyu blinked a dozen times in wonder.

"Did something go wrong in her brain while we were gone?" asked Anjali in a whisper to Jasper, to which the latter merely shrugged.

Everybody was a little taken aback at their manager's sudden change of emotion. Even Kanata was diverted from his irritation to amusement and wonder at the brunette's sudden change in tone.

"You're not going to fire me?" asked Miyu, her face glowing.

"Of course not!" said Liz kindly.

"Oh I love you so much!" exclaimed the blonde and hugged the brunette, with a huge smile on her face.

This cheeriness was not enjoyed by any of the others in the kitchen for they knew that the Liz's alter ego won't last long.

And, wow, were they right, or what?

**~Destiny~**

"**Where are we?"** shouted Miyu trying to block out the loud music pertaining in the room packed with people.

"'**Three Cheers'**" shouted back Liz with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"**What?"** asked Miyu, frowning.

Liz merely smiled and grabbing hold of the blonde's wrist dragged her through the many people in what looked like a very-crowded-bar, and stopped her at the few empty counters at the front.

The rest of her employees followed.

Jennifer and Zack looked absolutely thrilled at the idea of the Bar but there was something in the look that Anjali gave that she'd be anywhere but inside the noisy place that moment.

The restaurant's head-chef, Drake, was busy trying to call someone in his cell but it was way too loud inside the place for him to deliver any message to the other side.

Jasper looked only mildly aware of where he was walking, as he was busy putting on the earpiece of his Zune to his ears. He was closely followed by the brunet Japanese who would probably beat the blond under the category of indifference in their flawless façade.

The entire group found a gap at the bar and barged in, following their Boss and their colleague.

"Hey Lil!" waved Liz towards a middle-aged blonde behind the bar, with her back to the lot.

The blonde turned surprised and then her surprised look turned to a grin as she spotted the brunette.

"Lizzie…" her hard-toned voice called cheerfully, "what brings you here…?"

Liz leaned on the bar and smirking told the short-haired blonde behind the bar, "new employees…"

Lil's eyes wandered through the crowd and it landed momentarily on the two Japanese and it continued through the gang again, pausing on one after the other.

Kanata and Jasper sat down at separate seats, each indulging in their own thoughts and electronic equipments, as the rest of the group was busy awing the place, except maybe perhaps Anjali, who still looked as though she would bolt out any moment and Drake shouting, "**Hello? Hello??"** with one hand pressed against his right ear while the other ear was pressed by his other hand with a cell.

"I see he's still putting up with ya…" said Lil with a smirk to the brunette, pointing at their head-chef, trying to get a signal inside the crowded place.

Lizzie merely smirked.

"New employees!" exclaimed Lil suddenly with a wide grin.

"Ya…!" said Liz, "this is Miyu," she patted the blonde, who returned her gaze back to the blonde behind the bar and nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Miyu!" greeted the blonde through the noise, "I'm Lillian… everybody here calls me Lil… I'm your boss' neighbor…"

"Hey Lil…" said Miyu, politely with a smile.

"And _that's_ Kanata…" said Liz pointed her hand over to the brunet who was sitting a seat away from them, "…another Japanese…!"

"Another _hot_ waiter, you got there!" commented a one of the girls behind the bar, as she leaned over to Liz with a wicked smile.

"Stop stealing words from my mouth Aqua!" Lil smirked at the girl and throwing a bottle at her added, "**And** get back to work!"

Aqua put out her tongue and then with a small smirk and a glint in her eyes, she made her way towards the brunet. As the girls watched, she leaned over the bar and was talking to the indifferent brunet with a charming smile on her face.

"Aqua…" Lil sighed, shaking her head, and then looking at the brunette in front of her said, "she's got her eyes set on your new waiter…"

"That didn't work on Jasper," said Liz with a smirk, "and it's not goanna work on this one either… he's worse than the blond!"

"We'll see…" said Lil with a grin.

Miyu felt a little uncomfortable watching the two women's silent gamble as to whether Kanata would fall for this "Aqua" or not. She bit her lower lip in exasperation as she watched the two. It didn't feel quite right. She knew that he was going to turn whatever offer that the girl might propose to him, but sitting there and watching her continue to talk with him, irked a little.

'_Why am I feeling like this?'_ was the first thought that flashed through her head when she saw the brunet looking at Aqua with a weird look in his eyes.

Possibly sensing the three girls staring at him, the brunet's auburn orbs glanced at their direction and stopped momentarily on the emerald orbs of the blonde but it returned back to looking at the lass trying to catch his attention.

'_Did he just… did he just __**look**__ at me?'_

Her heart started to beat hard against her chest without paying much attention to the two women with her, who were actually betting as to the result on Aqua's flirting with Liz's new waiter.

Before she could even ponder the reason for her heart's sudden misbehavior, she felt someone pull her hard by her hand.

Surprised, she turned to see Anjali trying to pull her away from the bar and into the crowd.

"Anjali?" she frowned, "What is it?"

The Indian was a complete mess. Her already wide eyes were even wider with nervousness as she fidgeted, still holding firmly onto Miyu's hand.

"You _have_ to get outta here!" she cried as she pulled the blonde into the crowd.

"Why?" asked Miyu, hardly able to hear the short-haired Indian through all the noise in the bar. Furthermore, she was way too preoccupied to trying to get a glimpse at the brunet and how the bet between Lil and Liz was going.

"I know why Lizzie brought us all here…" hissed Anjali, pulling Miyu, trying to get her out of the place, "She did the same to me on my first week as a clumsy waitress!"

Anjali had dragged her away from the bar so farther away that neither her boss nor her neighbor was visible any longer. She sighed and then turning to the raven-haired teenager asked, "What is she going to do?"

"Well…" started Anjali when the music suddenly stopped and a voice boomed through the hall through the loudspeaker.

"_**Yo! Listen up everybody!"**_

The entire population in the room looked up as the owner of the bar, Lillian, was up on the bar, with a loudspeaker in her hand and a wide grin across her face.

"Oh no…" Anjali sighed in disbelief.

Miyu watched as Lil's eyes darted to her for a second before continuing, "_**We have a special someone with us today—"**_she pointed her hand at the brunette standing near her, _"__**my neighbor and the proud owner of that posh restaurant at the end of the street—Lizzie!"**_

Everybody cheered and applauded, holding their drinks up in the air as Lizzie turned and waved at the lot.

"**Now, **_**The reason she's here…" **_Lil smirked at the point, _**"well, no boss is a fan of a clumsy waitress…! I know what it feels like…"**_

Miyu's sixth sense warned her, oddly in Anjali's voice, to leave the place at once. But she couldn't do it. She was frozen to her spot by some unknown force.

"_**So… she's here to carry out an old punishment of hers on her clumsy waitress—put your hands together for—Miyu!"**_

Miyu's heart almost stopped as at Lil's point at her, the entire Bar turned to look at her—except perhaps two of her male colleagues. [Drake was nowhere to be found in the Bar].

"_**Come on over Miyu!" **_called Lil, grinning.

"W-W-What punishment?" asked Miyu to Anjali in a stuttering voice.

Anjali looked at her worried when Lil's voice boomed through the bar once more.

"_**Line up boys...!" **_she called as hands grabbed Miyu's wrists and dragged and pushed her forward to the bar table, Anjali closely following, _**"to buy this blonde hottie's kisses…!"**_

"What?" gasped Miyu, turning to look at Anjali with a shocked face.

"Yeah…" shouted Anjali as the bar broke out with noise once more at the end of Lil's announcement, "She'll sell your kisses for the money you owe her—for all the things you broke!"

"NO!"

**End Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Well, I got nothing to say… ;-) Hope you enjoyed that…

Now for today's thought:

"_**One of the main reasons people are not rich is that they worry too much about things that may never happen"**_

—_**Robert Kiyosaki**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Dedication:** To Kanata as his belated birthday present and to you all as my New Year's gift!!!

_**Happy Advance New Year 2010 all!**_

**Destiny**

"_She'll sell your kisses for the money you owe her—for all the things you broke!"_

"_NO!"_

**Chapter 9**

"Lizzie, please…" begged the eighteen-year-old blonde as she had her back to a line of half-drunken guys with nasty looks about them, "I'll pay you back… I'll do anything… _anything _but this… please, Lizzie…"

"Look here, Miyu…" said Elizabeth lightly with a smile, "it's not that unusual a punishment at the restaurant…"

Lil snorted and said chuckling, "I remember when that Indian waitress of yours was put through the same thing…"

Lizzie turned to Lil at the statement and her smile turned to her a smirk as she said, "yeah… she almost fainted, didn't she…?"

"I'm right here, you know…" pointed out Anjali, who was holding back the pack of drunken men trying to buy poor Miyu's kisses for dollars held in their hands.

"Lizzie… Lizzie… Please… Don't do this…" Miyu whined, "Just… just look at those guys…"

"My customers…" said Lil proudly.

"Miyu… you were _horrible_ on your first week at the restaurant…" said Lizzie lightly.

"I know," said Miyu, dejectedly.

"Yes," said Lizzie as she put a comforting hand on Miyu's shoulder, "this would be like a motivation… Now, you wouldn't do it again…"

"But…" started Miyu, trying to explain but Lizzie turned Miyu to face Lil's customers.

Miyu looked at the lot and felt her heart drop. She didn't want to lose her first kiss to a drunken guy for his money. That would be the last thing she'd ever want to do in her entire life. She had dreamed of her first kiss with the guy of her dreams… with the guy she loves… with the guy who'll love her forever…

"Jeff is going to be _so_ mad," muttered Drake in Lizzie's ear. He had finally come back from wherever he had gone off to, "I was half-way through telling him what you were doing…"

"I don't tell him how to fly his plane," hissed Lizzie, glaring at her head-chef, "he cannot tell me how to run my restaurant…"

"But Lizzie…" started Drake, "this is the girl that he…"

"How is she going to learn?" snapped Lizzie.

"How is _this_ learning?"

"It straightened up Anjali at the start, didn't it?" reasoned Lizzie.

"Are you sure you sold her kisses to many or just _one_ guy?" asked Drake coldly.

Lizzie, choosing to ignore his apparent query turned towards the guys lined up for the sale and shouted, "_**Come on up guys!"**_

Miyu closed her eyes tight shut. She didn't want to do this. Tears threatened to flow down but she controlled them from flowing. She wanted to be strong. She was the one who wanted to live in the real world and not under the shadow of her parents. She has to face this herself. It's her life.

"Hold this!" said Lil as she handed Anjali a bowl, disrupting her from holding back the guys.

"Put your change in here and give the blonde a kiss folks!" shouted Lil, above her voice.

"What the—?" exclaimed Anjali as she tried ducking away from the guys who tried to put money into the bowl and move forward.

But someone finally got their way through and dropped two notes into the bowl. She looked at the notes and was surprised to see that each had the value of a hundred dollars. She frowned and looked up.

She gasped.

**~Destiny~**

"Hey there…" said the most annoying woman I've ever laid my eyes on.

I was already very much busy trying to get a signal in this damn room to have to listen to her most irritating voice droning on about matters of no concern to me.

This was certainly not my day.

Of all places, she had to bring us all here… in a _noisy_ club. I couldn't help but wish that I was back at the apartment and in my bed.

As the girl before me, behind the counter, suddenly let out a shrill laughter, I was only vaguely aware that she had been telling what was supposed to be a joke. Trying to be mature, I gave her a small smile.

Suddenly I felt something prickling at the back of my neck as if someone was watching me. It felt oddly familiar. I turned lightly and caught sight of those emerald orbs that has been giving me nightmares for the past few weeks.

I saw her getting nervous again at my gaze. She is a very weird girl. But her emerald orbs were certainly…

I sighed inwardly.

I turned back again to the woman who had been irritating me for the past few minutes.

She gave me a smile which I was not very comfortable with.

"Do you need a refill?" she asked, giving me what could only be termed as a "bizarre" look.

I indicated at my already full glass of pure water and she giggled making me shiver inside in disgust.

I couldn't help but thinking, _'what is she trying to do?'_

"_So_… are you free tonight?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

She questioned with her eyebrows as she leaned across the bar, trying to get close.

Just then—

"_**Yo! Listen up everybody!"**_

I flinched lightly.

That's it.

I'm getting the hell outta here.

I ignored the girl and stood up. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself to barricade past the crowd and find my way out of this damn place.

"_**We have a special someone with us today—"**_

I touched my forehead as the woman's irritating voice was getting to my head. I was sure I was going to go to bed with a throbbing head.

"Excuse me…" I said as I weaved past people who had turned their attention to the announcement.

"—_**my neighbor and the proud owner of that posh restaurant at the end of the street—Lizzie!"**_

"_Great,"_ I couldn't help but think, _"it's my boss who's behind all this…"_

"**Now, **_**The reason she's here… well, no boss is a fan of a clumsy waitress…! I know what it feels like…"**_

I could almost see the red sign: "EXIT".

I was just a few feet away. I felt my phone vibrating in my hand and was pretty sure it was Dylan calling to check up on me. I guessed it wouldn't hurt asking him for a lift tonight. It was getting late and the first sign of my headache was starting to surface.

"_**So… she's here to carry out an old punishment of hers on her clumsy waitress—put your hands together for—Miyu!"**_

By some kind of a reflex, I felt my feet freeze and halt.

"_**Come on over Miyu!"**_

'It's none of my business,' I told myself and was about to take a step when I felt _her._

I could swear that my heart almost stopped. I turned in a swift motion. It felt exactly as if she was in the room. But how could she…?

And there, by Lizzie, stood the blonde, seemingly begging.

It was her.

She was emitting _her_ aura. How could it possibly happen…?

Having been born to a Buddhist Monk, I cannot deny that I don't have some things that I inherited from the old man. And sensing auras is one of the few things that I was really good at.

There was a time, right after the… the accident… that I actually strayed through the streets of Heiomachi, trying to sense her presence somewhere… _anywhere…_ but only in vain… even her soul had apparently vanished from the face of this Earth.

I remember barricading myself in my room for days, wishing away those weird powers… powers which had no use to feel her again was no use for me… and I hadn't felt anything till now.

Now… after months, I feel again… and _her _aura.

And it was coming from… her.

I felt my legs lead the way towards the blonde, almost blindly. As I got closer and closer, I felt the aura get stronger. It was as though _she_ was back. It was as though she had come back for me.

"_**Put your change in here and give the blonde a kiss folks!"**_

The blonde shouting brought me back to Earth. I was but a few feet away from the blonde and one of my other colleagues.

I felt my heart beat painfully against my chest. The aura suddenly disappeared. I looked at the blonde who had her eyes tightly shut and her face contorted in fear. I could see the first inclinations of tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

I sighed and even though I might regret this later, I pushed my hand into my pockets and grabbed my first week of work's pay.

I sighed yet again.

**~Destiny~**

Miyu opened her eyes at the sound of Anjali's gasp. And she realized why, the said raven-haired had gasped and was not at all surprised for she would've done the same.

It was _him_.

Her heart suddenly started to race as she saw him, standing a few feet away, just crossing Anjali who was holding a bowl.

Miyu couldn't help but wonder why he was here… of all people, _him…?_

Miyu was only vaguely aware that even Lizzie who was standing behind her was a little surprised at the sudden act of the brunet. None could blame her seeing as he had been the major victim in all of Miyu's "little" accidents.

"Kanata…?" gasped Lizzie as the brunet stopped before the blonde.

"K-Kanata?" stuttered Miyu, hardly recognizing her own voice at the sudden appearance of the brunet before her.

He sighed lightly and addressed his brunette boss somberly, "how much does she need to make?"

Lizzie looked surprised at the sudden query and then after a quick calculation in her head said, "about a hundred and seventy dollars at the max I think…"

Miyu faced the floor in guilt. She hadn't expected the bill to be that high.

"…which is after I had deducted _her _pay as well…" finished Lizzie lightly.

"_Great," _sighed Miyu, inwardly.

"She's owes a hundred-and-seventy?" asked Kanata and there was no sign of amusement or any emotion of that sort in his calm and composed voice.

"Ya…" said Lizzie, "now, if you'd please… she has to make that much, right now…"

"She already made that much," he said lightly and then addressing the blonde, without giving her so much of a glance, "let's go…"

Miyu looked up at the brunet surprised.

"What?" gasped Lizzie, "how's that possible…?"

"You paid two-hundred-dollars!" accused Anjali, springing before the brunet, and brandishing the two hundred-dollars before him.

"What?"

Miyu had finally found her voice.

The brunet cleared his throat and then asked, "Are you coming?"

A comfortable feeling started to spread through her body as she saw the brunet calling her to leave this scary place. Her heart began to slow down and the warmth was spreading even wider, making blood rush to her face.

But she hadn't taken one step when Lizzie interrupted the two.

"Hold on!" she said.

The two stopped.

Lil dropped from the bar and between the two and said, "you can't just give the money and not buy a kiss dude…"

"Yeah…" said Lizzie icily.

Kanata gave the two women a piercing stare as Miyu began to turn crimson by the passing second at the thought of kissing the brunet.

"Fine," said the brunet making the blonde go to the peak of her embarrassment, "I'll take my money back..!"

"Huh?" gasped Miyu.

Lil sniggered.

Lizzie smirked but before she could offer the money back to the brunet, Drake suddenly cropped from behind her and said, "Don't you know the rules…? Once you drop the papers, you don't take it back!"

"Drake?" gasped Lizzie.

"Kiss her," said Drake smiling, "and _then_ leave with her…"

"Drake what are you doing?" whispered Lizzie angrily.

Drake merely smirked.

"Ya…" Anjali suddenly added with a smile, "You can't leave without buying…"

Lizzie and Lil looked at each other surprised. The latter's face broke into a smirk and she turned to the brunet and said, "ya handsome… you can't leave this club without getting what you paid for…" and she added with an even wider smirk, "…and it looks like you've paid a hell a lot to leave with nothing…"

Miyu turned an even darker shade of crimson at the thought of what they were forcing the brunet to do. She forced herself to look down and waited for them to finish. She was sure that he'd never do it and would have his way out of this mess in no time.

Kanata looked at the blonde. She had her head bowed a little and the little face that was visible beyond her blonde locks, it was bright crimson. He stared at her, his auburn orbs blank.

"Fine"

Miyu looked up, shocked at the brunet's sudden statement.

As the entire group stared in amazement, the brunet made his way closer to the blonde. Miyu looked at him, her emerald orbs wide with surprise. His auburn locks were almost covering his eyes so it was hard for her to even try to decipher what he was thinking.

He came closer and took his stand inches away from her. He started to bend towards her, his lips getting closer towards hers. The entire group held their breath as the blonde started to close her eyes as the brunet's lips got even closer to hers.

"Kanata," she whispered lightly.

The brunet stopped and then with an afterthought, he pecked her lightly on the cheeks, grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the exit going, "We're leaving…"

"Hey! That's not fair!" exclaimed Anjali.

"You said "kiss"," pointed out the brunet as he continued to pull the blonde towards the exit, "you didn't say _where_…"

**~Destiny~**

As Miyu climbed the stairs to their apartment, she saw her watch and sighed as it beeped midnight. She looked up and saw the brunet taking the stairs before her in a composed pace.

She sighed inaudibly.

He had actually kissed her... although it was only on the cheek, he still had kissed her. And now, he was acting as though nothing had happened.

It would be long before she forgets how he had made the impression of kissing her straight before placing his lips on her cheeks. And not only did he drag her out of the club, they had spent the entire cab drive to the apartment in silence.

She wished that she would stop thinking about the idea of him kissing her but it was very difficult. He had come so close and now that he had done nothing, her mind couldn't stop wondering off to an alternate as to if he had not withdrew.

He stopped suddenly.

She looked up surprised.

"You're apartment's here…" he said lightly.

Miyu looked to her right and was surprised to see that they had indeed come to her apartment already.

"'Night," he said and was about to make his way towards the next floor to his apartment when Miyu suddenly found her voice and held him back.

"Wait!" she said.

He stopped in his tracks but refused to turn.

"Thank you," she said and decided to thank him Japanese-style by bending forward.

He turned slowly and then breathing out lightly said, "you still owe me two-hundred-dollars…"

She straightened up, her lips agape.

He raised his eyebrows and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Now what?" he asked, irritated.

She fidgeted lightly and then asked blushing, "have you—err… have you kissed Maya before…?"

Kanata looked at her astonished.

She gazed into his eyes expectantly.

He avoided her eyes and asked, "And what makes you think I'm gonna answer?"

She waited longer.

"Good night," he said firmly.

Miyu was surprised at his sudden gesture and said in haste, "Before you go…"

He glared icily.

"Err…" she started, taking a step towards him.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Have you…?" she asked, her emerald orbs filled with an unusual emotion, stopping at a foot away from him.

He couldn't avoid her eyes any longer.

He closed his eyes and said lightly, "we were best friends…"

"Oh," said Miyu as she sensed an emotion she was unfamiliar with tainted in his somber voice.

"Can I go _now_?" he asked, coldly.

"Err…" she started again.

"What now?" he asked, icily.

She took a deep breath and before he could move but an inch, grabbed his left hand with hers and standing on her toes, got closer to his lips.

"I don't intend to give you two-hundred-dollars," she whispered on his lips and before he could so much as respond, she closed his lips with hers, her eyes closed, making his auburn orbs open wide.

At the feel of her lips against his, Kanata felt everything around him slow down. His eyelids began to droop as he felt his fingers close around the hand she was holding his with.

'_**I hope the ride finishes soon…'**_

Kanata's eyes opened in shock at the sound of her voice in his head.

The blonde broke away from him and completely crimson, darted past him and into her apartment with a hurried "good night", leaving the brunet outside in the corridor, fall apart by his own thoughts.

"_What was I thinking?"_ Miyu asked herself as she hit the back of her head against her bedroom door, on which she was leaning on.

Meanwhile, the brunet upstairs dropped on his bed and closed his eyes frowning.

"Maya…" he muttered as images of the said raven-haired flashed through his head, "Maya…" he continued to chant.

'_Kanata, you are such a book-worm! Can't you just stop reading them… at least for once… and listen to me?'_

'_I'm so sorry Kanata!'_

'_Let me hear it too!'_

'_Kanata!' _

"Maya…" he said again, his face finally relaxing.

'_I'm Miyu… Miyu Kouzuki...'_

"_K-K-Kanata?"_

"_I'm so sorry," _

"_Is it her?"_

"_Kanata!"_

"_Kanata…?" _

"_Kanata…?"_

"_Kanata"_

Kanata opened his eyes and got to a sitting position in seconds. His breathing was a little uneven and images of her started to fill his head even as he tried and tried to push them away. He closed his eyes again.

"_Thank you"_

"What is she _doing_ Maya…?" he asked, his forehead screwed up in confusion.

**~End Chapter 09~**

_Youth is when you're allowed to stay up late on New Year's Eve. Middle age is when you're forced to. __**~Bill Vaughn**__**  
**_

_An optimist stays up until midnight to see the New Year in. A pessimist stays up to make sure the old year leaves. __**~Bill Vaughan**_


	11. Chapter 10

**DESTINY**

**Chapter 10**

It has been over a week since the _little _incidence caused between the two teenagers on the night of their first trip to an American Night Club and the unsightly scene of selling the blonde's kisses for the money she owed their brunette boss for all those _accidents _she had caused at the Restaurant.

Although in the good side, she had improved a lot in her waiting skills and had grown from a failure to an immediate success, she knew that she still kinda received glares from her employer for narrowly escaping her so-called punishment last week.

Even more enraging is the fact that an identical situation had arose a year back when a certain raven-haired Indian had first joined the Restaurant. Having been clumsy and awkward like our dear blonde friend at first, Elizabeth had resorted to the same punishment only to have it tumble down upon her in the same way—except that time it had been a one blond waiter who went by the name Jasper.

This little revelation from the Indian had sent sparks flying through the Restaurant especially from the said boy's twin sister, who hadn't joined the Restaurant then. Thereby, it resulted in Jennifer and almost all the others in the Restaurant (including Miyu and excluding the only other Japanese waiter) in teasing the couple for ends together.

To add to all of this, Katie was taking a trip with her brother to visit her parents this week. Although Miyu would feel a bit lonely during the weekend with the hyperactive blonde, she knew that Katie missed her parents a lot and she was really excited to visit them. She had originally invited Miyu along as well but owing to the job at the Restaurant, she had to politely decline (even when Jeff, Katie's pilot-brother, suggested that he talk to Lizzie about it).

So, after giving information about all of this, there is only one thing that deeply hurt and irritated our blonde and that one thing is the person who had moved from Japan and lived upstairs to her with Katie's "friend", Dylan.

And the problem is very simple…

He is totally ignoring her mere existence.

It hadn't come as a real shock at first for after all what did she expect after kissing him. She knew this was coming but she didn't think that he would be taking it _this_ far… an entire week!

She couldn't help but remind herself (well, she still has to develop the guts to remind him), that he was the one who _paid_ for it!

She got infuriated every time he insists on staying back at the Restaurant to clean up or something making her to leave before him. But he blew the last straw the night before when he refused to work at table 6 just because she was working table 5.

Although enraged at first, the initial tinges of hurt began to spread through her body every time he would ignore her gaze or walk right past her without so much of a glance. And to make matters worse all this had to happen when she finally started to admit to herself that maybe, just maybe he was the _one_…

Even though her chances at him are a little flimsy with the whole "Maya" extravaganza, she wasn't intending on giving up this soon.

And so she had decided…

She took a deep breath as she leaned against the solid wall adjacent to the Restaurant's back door, ready to pounce on the poor brunet the minute he exits the place. She had been standing there for about half-an-hour now and still no sign of the brunet.

Zack was a little worried when she shrugged saying something about fresh air standing next to a dustbin which looked like it was celebrating its 50th anniversary of abandonment. Charlie, like always, paid no attention whatsoever, except perhaps a passing glance at the blonde as she walked past her.

She looked at her watch and it read that she still had half-an-hour till it strikes ten. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, she thought.

Just when the blonde decided to give up and head back home when the back door to the restaurant opened and out came, the subject of all her long lingering. She stiffened at once as the brunet walked down the three stairs, his hands inside the front pockets of his black Seaman's jumper.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde stood before the brunet, blocking his way.

The brunet finally looked up and met with her gaze after an entire week and fixed her with such a stare that made the blonde turn crimson right to the tips of her ears.

Thankfully the brunet broke the contact within seconds. Maybe it was even more embarrassing for him rather than her. Even though he was ignoring her and acting as though he despise the way she acted she couldn't help but get her thoughts wandering back to that fateful night when he actually held her hand. It was for one fleeting second but she still couldn't have imagined it.

"Move"

Her heart started to beat hard against her chest at the sound of his voice which for seven days now had not been directed at her, not even once.

She opened her mouth, all those clever confrontations she had imagined forgotten.

Seconds ticked by.

The brunet grew restless and so he repeated:

"Move…"

She remained still. Finally her lips parted before his and she accused, "you're avoiding me…"

The brunet did not look surprised. If any he was probably wondering what had taken this long to come up to him that such an accusation. This was probably clear from his well-rehearsed counter.

"I don't have a reason to," he said blankly, "now, move…"

She looked at him disbelievingly and said practically throwing him her first death glares, "you know what, Saionji…?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"You are _obviously _not a good liar!" she said, smiling vicariously, "Not even close!"

"I did not ignore you, _Kouzuki!"_ he retorted, taking a step forward, teeth clenched and eyes contracted.

"Yea right…!" she said, also taking a step, "then what about this—_I cannot work at Table Six!"_

"Six is my unlucky number," he said lightly, shifting his gaze to a stray cat to his right.

Miyu's jaw almost dropped.

Regaining her raging stare, she pointed out, "last week… Tuesday… you were working at Table Six… or did you just forget that it was your unlucky number…?"

"Last week," he repeated, looking directly into her eyes, a kind of malicious glint suddenly appearing deep inside them that she had never noticed before, "Tuesday… I did work at the said table and if _you _need more evidence, I have a _huge_ soup stain on my shirt to prove it…"

Crimson hue appeared across her cheeks resulting in a small and almost unnoticeable smirk making its way along the lips of the brunet.

"I can't believe your throwing that in my face…"

"At your clumsiness to be more precise…"

This time her jaw did drop.

Seven days of no conversation and now this…?

She couldn't believe that deep inside she was actually wishing that the silence was much more comfortable than bickering.

With a quick comeback she asked before he could leave, which he had his full wish to do, "what about not going home together…?"

"I don't see why," he snapped.

"Same apartment," she offered, through clenched teeth.

This time he took a second to answer.

"You and I leave at different times," he finally said and even the clueless Jennifer would figure out that that was a totally lame lie.

"Wow…!" Miyu said suddenly feigning surprise as a grin appeared along her face, "we're leaving at the same time today now, aren't we…?"

She waited for another one of his lying responses. But this time none came.

She parted her lips to enquire by adding a closing triumph on finally winning against the brunet. But before she had so much as uttered a word, the brunet brushed past her and started walking away.

"Hey!" she started but he turned half-way and asked coldly, "Are you coming…? Or are you gonna label this as well, as ignoring you…?"

Despite everything, a smile made its way to her face making her a sight to soar eyes. She closed her eyes in the process and if she hadn't she wouldn't have missed the tiny tinges of pink that had finally crept to the face of the brunet.

**~Destiny~**

"I can't believe it rained…!"

"…"

"It's not even that time of the year yet…!"

"…"

The blonde pouted as the nil response she received from her dripping brunet companion as the two marched the long fleet of stairs to their apartments. Like always, the brunet walked forward, droplets of water dripping from the edges of his clothes and falling on the ground.

Even from the back it was clearly visible that not only his clothes but also his locks of silky brunet hair was stuck to his body from all the rain water that it had to come in contact with as both the teenagers had miraculously stopped at the same time when the first drops began to pour.

Miyu had been a little surprised and also taken aback that Kanata loved the rain. He hadn't said it out loud but it was really obvious from the serene look that he had held as he faced toward the sky, his eyes closed.

The brunet came to a halt and so did the blonde.

Needless to say, they had reached her apartment.

Without so much of a backward glance he began to walk towards the stairs to the next floor.

"Good Night…" she called back at him for which he meekly waved but didn't return the greeting by words.

Biting her lower lip as sudden warmth began to spread through her body despite all the wetness, she grabbed the doorknob and turned.

"That's funny… It's locked…" she muttered under her breath.

She tried again and then finally realization hit her.

"Oh shit..!" she groaned.

**~Destiny~**

Kanata hadn't been inside the apartment for one minute when there was a knock on the door. He frowned and proceeded to open the door, still wet with his black sweater sticking to his body.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, almost rudely.

"Locked out," she said, awkwardly.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

The blonde took a deep breath and parted her lips:

"You see… Katie left to visit her parents… I totally forgot that it was today. And thereby did not take my spare key with work and since Katie didn't know that I forgot she didn't leave one behind and so basically I'm locked out and the spare key is inside the apartment…!"

Once she was finished she looked up and saw the brunet looking at her with his eyes wide (well, a little wider than usual at the least…)

She waited with bated breath. She hadn't directly yet asked him but she knew that even if he didn't want to let her stay here she was sure his roommate, the soft and warm, Dylan would.

The brunet sighed and then opened the door wide enough to let her in. She gave him one of her huge and vivacious smiles as she conveyed her thanks.

Once she entered the apartment, she realized that the apartment resembled almost exactly theirs. There were two bedrooms facing the doorway and in between the television surrounded by a long couch and two extra smaller ones. The kitchen was attached near the front door and a bathroom at the left corner to the apartment. And almost exactly like their apartment, there was a small balcony to the right.

But unlike theirs' the apartment was a lot less messy and the kitchen looked perfect. She was a little ashamed that the boys were taking a better care of their apartment than them, girls.

She looked around as the brunet entered the bedroom to the left and that was when she realized that something fundamental was missing at the apartment.

"Where's Dylan?" she asked.

The brunet walked out of the room carrying a pair of tracks and a T-shirt along with a towel wrapped around his shoulder and another in his other arm which he threw at the blonde, who almost missed it but caught it nonetheless.

"He's out on a trip with his friends from work… it was sudden…" he said and then added, "You can change in my room," he pointed at the room which he had just vacated.

She was just about to point out that she didn't have any spare clothes when he said, "you can wear one of mine… check the wardrobe…"

She nodded lightly and then with the towel around her shoulder, she walked into the brunet's room, her heart thumping hard.

~**Destiny**~

After ten minutes of searching through his clothes, her face red, Miyu finally chose the smallest of them all—a white, half-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of black track pants. The pants were like all of his other clothes, long and bulgy for after all he was a fully grown teenager. But the T-shirt came as a surprise. It was a perfect fit. He would definitely not fit in it.

She walked out his room, the towel over her hair and carrying her wet clothes in her arms.

As she entered the hall, the brunet walked out of the bathroom, brushing a towel against his locks. His eyes landed on her and he froze for a minute.

"Err…" she started, turning red, "where do I…?" she started looking pointedly at her wet clothes.

The brunet cleared his throat and said, "There's a basket inside the bathroom…"

He took a step aside from the bathroom letting her enter, which she did a little reluctantly.

Once inside, she decided to dry herself before walking into the hall again. She looked at herself in the mirror and was not at all surprised to see that blood had risen to her face from all the tension.

After ten minutes inside she walked out of the bathroom silently. The brunet was sitting in the couch, switching through the channels in the TV so constantly that she was surprised that he could keep his orbs fixed on the screen without blinking even with the constant blinks.

As she stood there, in those baggy pants and perfectly fitting shirt, she couldn't help but yearn for an alternate life where things weren't this complicated between her and the guy sitting at the couch there.

If it wasn't bad enough that she was head over heels in love with a guy who was obviously in love with a girl who she can never match up to, she has to spend the weekend with him—alone!

Although this seriously didn't look the right situation, she decided that maybe it was time she really did quit on him. It was pointless after all.

She took steps towards him, still wondering how she was actually gonna accomplish that when she saw the brunet sitting on the couch with a pillow on his lap and some blankets on the foot of the couch.

"You're bunking here?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He stopped with the torment that he was levying on the remote control and looked up at her, frowning.

"Yes…" he answered lightly and then turned his eyes back to the TV screen finally landing on news, "you can sleep in my room…"

She looked uncertainly at him and asked, "why not Dylan's room…?"

"Even though the guy didn't lock the place, he deserves some privacy…"

Silence ensued.

"I'll take the couch," she said, almost inaudibly.

"Please go the room before I change my mind and kick you out," he said lightly, his eyes not moving from the TV screen all the while he spoke.

She pouted and then sighing, sat down beside the brunet, slightly alarming the latter.

"I'm not sleepy yet…" she responded to his stern look.

He leaned to the edge of the couch and resting his ankle on the arm of the chair and his head on his hand, started switching through channels again.

Miyu couldn't even take two minutes of it at the end of which she snatched the remote from the unsuspecting brunet's hands snarling, "Give the remote a break Kanata!"

Seconds passed.

Seconds dragged on to minutes.

"You love rain…"

The brunet turned to look at her, surprised.

She turned to face him and smiled, "I love it too…! The look you held when we were getting drenched is the exact same look that I hold…

"My mom once took a picture and showed it to me…

"You know it's one of the most amazing feelings in the world…

"It's like your entire soul is getting cleansed…

"_**Rain is grace; rain is the sky condescending to the earth; without rain…**_" she quoted when the brunet cut across.

"…_**there's no life…"**_he finished, "I know… Robert Frost… "The Thatch"… I _do _love the rain… Could you _stop_ now…?"

She pouted her lips as she looked at the brunet returning to randomly switching channels in the TV. Then suddenly a thought occurred.

"Does Maya like rain…?"

The brunet turned to her and asked, "What…?"

"I as-asked whether if Ma—" she started but Kanata cut across.

"I heard what you asked," he said, pushing his hand into his hair almost restlessly, "Why…?"

Miyu bit her lower lip but did not answer.

"Well… I just wanted to know…" she started uncertainly.

"If you're not gonna give me a reason—"

"**It's because I wanna get over you!"**

Kanata's eyes widened at the sudden proclamation. The blonde had turned away, her eyes a little glassy for she had not aimed at revealing to him her feelings but he was the one who started it all.

He queried the blonde with his auburn orbs but it had no effect whatsoever, probably because she had her face turned away from the brunet.

Taking a deep breath, she finally spoke, still not turning to look at the lad sitting beside her.

"I thought maybe if you talked about the one you love," she said, trying to keep her voice steady but unfortunately it wasn't much of a success, "the… the feelings I… that I have for you… might… might steam down…"

Silence followed her words. The brunet was obviously lost for words to say.

She bit her lower lip wishing to take it all back and never having said anything. She should've just knocked on Mrs. Ashton's door in the first floor than here. She regretted telling him now. Just a kiss had sent him into a path of total ignorance for a week. No need to ask what a total revelation would do to him.

"She didn't like the rain," the brunet's low and composed voice rang through the apartment, "she thought it was Nature's way of shedding tears for all the sorrow that is to follow the human kind…"

Miyu turned slowly, her eyes wide and looked at the brunet, the ends of her lips moving up during the process.

"Did she…" the blonde started again but the brunet cut across again going, "that's it for today…! Go to bed…"

She pouted again and got to her feet and started to march towards Kanata's room.

She stopped at the threshold and then turning half-way said with a huge smile and the tears that almost formed still at the edges of her eyes, "Thanks, Kanata…"

The brunet looked at her and for the first time since they met, no thought of Maya passed his mind when he looked into those emerald orbs of hers. After a week, his heart started to pound almost painfully against his chest as she sat there, in tears and smiling.

"Good night," he muttered, shakily.

"Good Night Kanata…" she smiled again and closed the door behind her.

**End Chapter 10**

**A/N: **_If truth be told, I wasn't supposed to be writing with the exam so near but I needed a way to relieve off the tension... Hope this chapter didn't come a little off the top... Hope you enjoyed it..._

_Bye for now..._

_And do not forget to Review...:)_


	12. Chapter 11

**Destiny**

"_You don't get to choose how you're going to die... or when... You can only decide how you're going to live. Now"_

**Chapter 11**

Miyu Kouzuki woke with a jolt on that clear Saturday morning. She blinked several times and closed her eyes again as she snuggled into her covers, getting more warm and comfortable. She had had the weirdest dream. She turned over as she wished for once Katie to make breakfast.

The thought of breakfast made her think of toast and pancakes. She snuggled further into her covers as she could almost smell the said breakfast in her thoughts. The waft of freshly made pancakes was just too much a perfect idea for breakfast.

She closed her eyes in a more relaxed manner only to be disturbed by a light knock on her door. She rolled inside her covers, frowning muttering something under her breath that sounded oddly like, "go away…!"

Another knock sounded yet the blonde resolutely stayed tucked in, not even bothering to get out of the warm sheets. She just hoped that Katie would leave after a few more knocks.

Unfortunately for her, it was not Katie.

"You still asleep?" the low voice of the brunet sounded through the door.

It took the blonde an entire minute to realize who had just spoken through the door. She got up at once, pushing away the blankets, which dropped on the floor. Her blonde hair was sticking out at odd angles and her eyes were wide with shock as she realized that her dream was not a dream any more.

She got to her feet swiftly and opened the door only to come face to face with the seventeen-year old Japanese brunet who was slightly shocked at her sudden appearance.

"It was not a dream?" she asked.

He blinked and then his blank face beautifully formed a glare as he raised an eyebrow going, "breakfast's ready…!"

She looked at him, her mouth agape. She could smell the aroma of toast and pancakes coming from the kitchen. So it hadn't all been a dream, then…?

The brunet stared at the stunned blonde, certainly striking him as odd for he was sure she could never stop talking for more than five minutes strung together.

"Are you okay?" he asked cocking his head sideways.

She stared at him and then as though realizing that her mouth was open, she snapped it close and hung her head.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" he asked, off-handedly.

What part of that line was embarrassing, the brunet knew nothing, but at the end of his words, the blonde turned a brilliant shade of crimson and stuttered something that he was in no capability to decipher.

"What?" he asked, completely clueless, "Come again?"

"I don't have any clothes to change into," she said, as calmly as possible, a red tinge still visible across her fair cheeks. He was sure that it was not what she had stuttered a few seconds back but he didn't want to argue with a half-asleep blonde.

"I've got your clothes from last night laundered and dried," he said and pointing at her neatly folded clothes on the sofa added, "It's on the couch…"

She nodded her head and then asked, "When did you have time to do that?"

"_Casey's 24 hour launders_," he said matter-of-factly, whilst returning to the kitchen counter and then added with his back still to her, "oh ya… I've got you a tooth brush… it's the purple one…"

She couldn't help but smile.

This guy practically thought about everything.

"_Control your destiny or somebody else will"_

"This is _so_ good," gasped Miyu as she took the first bite of her breakfast. She was back in the clothes that she was wearing yesterday, the one that the brunet had laundered and dried for her, and after a quick wash was having her breakfast with him.

He kept quiet.

The blonde pouted a little but continued with the delicious breakfast. Although she wanted to concentrate only on finishing her food, she couldn't help but steal glances at the brunet sitting opposite to her, the New York Ledger propped open beside his breakfast.

Fifteen minutes passed and now she w as still sitting at the table, watching him wash the dishes. It felt so weird that he was doing all the work. She felt so useless. Although she had volunteered to wash the dishes, he had politely refused.

She watched him a few more seconds when he finally asked, with his back still to her, "Stop staring… its creepy!"

She should probably be offended but she broke down with chuckles. The brunet, utterly shocked at her weird antics, turned to face her with his eyebrows raised.

She looked at him, her face red with all the laughter that she was trying to bottle in.

"What's so funny?" asked Kanata through gritted teeth as he glared down at her, his hands still wet.

Miyu took an entire minute to answer as she finally got to control her laughter.

"Its n-nothing…" she said between her chuckles.

He glared at her even more intensely and so the blonde finally gave up as she said, "Th-that's what you told me back when we got stuck in that closet, remember…?"

His glare and his frown disappeared as he recounted the time the two got stuck in the closet at one of Dylan's classmate's parties. (**A/N: **Refer chapter 4)

He looked at her, right into her eyes. He remembered…

That was the time she had asked him who Maya Kazuki was. It was a matter of just two weeks ago. But he felt like it had happened ages ago. Back then, he couldn't stand one second with that blonde.

But now…..

"I'm sorry to quote but," her voice brought him back to Earth, "_Stop staring… it's creepy!"_

He returned to the dishes at once and continued with drying them. It felt somehow weird being with her. He couldn't help but realize that since last night, even if he looked into her eyes, it's not Maya that he saw.

What was happening to him…?

Miyu bit her lip. She didn't mean to snap at him. And it was _not at all _creepy for him to stare at her. It was just embarrassing.

His amber eyes never failed to make her blood rise to her cheeks nor did it fail to make her heart pound hard against her chest.

But now, she was sure… she was really sure that she saw faint traces of crimson hue tainted across his cheeks right before he turned away from her.

"_The magic of First Love is our ignorance that it can never end"_

Exactly nine minutes and twenty seven seconds later, the brunet was in his jumper and jacket, with his hand on the doorknob.

But before Miyu could ask him where he was headed to, he said, "Close the door properly if you're leaving anywhere".

She nodded like a puppet.

He was about to close the door behind him when she finally asked, "Where are you going…?"

He stopped in his tracks. He opened the door and cocked his head sideways at her, as though he was still not sure that it was her who had spoken out.

Just when she thought she had made a huge fool out of herself, and was preparing herself for one of his cold retorts, she was delightfully wrong since he responded, "super-market… we're out of groceries".

He was about to leave when she rushed out to him going, "I'll come too!"

He raised his eyebrows at her to which she said, "I won't get in your way, I promise! I'm just really bored…"

He sighed and started to make his way downstairs.

Miyu stood there, having no clue as to what to do next.

He stopped again and turned to face her.

"Like I said," he said, his voice almost inaudible, "Close the door properly if you're leaving anywhere".

He turned and started to leave again. Miyu brightened at that single sentence. She made sure the door was securely closed before she followed him down the stairs, her heart light and her head filled only by that particular brunet.

"_Big doors swing on little hinges"_

She slowly trailed behind as he filled the cart with the items in the list he was holding. She had not counted on the fact on how uncomfortable it can get to go shopping with him. She has never been out with a guy—especially grocery shopping!

It seemed a little intimate and she had to internally slap herself for pushing herself on him to go out like this.

She kept telling herself that he didn't protest so he probably didn't mind but since she did nothing but stare as he picked out different cereals and examined them, he had nothing to worry about.

She noticed him muttered stuff in Japanese every time he picked up an item. She soon learned that he was actually converting the cost of the stuff in yen_._

In a few minutes, she caught the word that he was muttered constantly under his breath. It was _Takai. _She had been rummaging her poor Japanese memory to figure out its meaning but of no avail.

She made sure that she didn't ask him what it meant because he already knows enough flaws about her. He needn't know that she suck at Japanese too.

But he can't blame her. She has never lived in Japan for more than a week during which she visits her grandparents. While there, she uses only the little Japanese she knows only to be made fun by some of her cousins and even her parents.

_Whose fault it was that she doesn't know Japanese?_

She wished she had her dad to coach her in Japanese right now.

It was when he said it again looking at the tray of tomatoes that she recollected the meaning of the word.

"Expensive!" she gasped, gleefully.

He looked at her with a frown decorating his face as his one hand held a tomato and the other held onto the cart. She turned her usual shade of crimson hue and bowed her head. He merely shook his head lightly and continued with the tomatoes.

They were at the dairy products when she finally asked him what had been bugging her for a long time.

"How come you are this easy with English?" she asked, "you even made pancakes…"

He looked at her, confused at her sudden question.

He picked out some cheese while responding to her question, "my mom was born and raised here in America…"

"Oh," said Miyu, with no better reply to go.

It was when he was making his way towards the cash counter when she asked him, "how come your mom settled in Japan then?"

He sighed and placed the items on the counter going, "cash".

He wasn't very much aware of the looks that the girl behind the counter gave him but Miyu wasn't one to miss it. She couldn't believe he was completely immune to the pretty brunette's looks.

"She was on a trip to Japan," he said under his breath so that only the blonde managed to catch his words, "she met dad… they fell in love… she settled in Japan".

He made it sound as though he was reciting some boring news.

She couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," said Kanata as he got the change back from the brunette at the counter as well as the bags containing his groceries, a part of which he pushed onto Miyu going, "here, make yourself useful…"

"So…" she panted trailing behind him with the heavy bags but before she could ask him what she wanted to ask him, the brunet stopped in his tracks examining the bill with a weird look in his eyes.

"She gave a 15% discount," he muttered under his breath.

Miyu sighed as he continued, "do they give discounts like this?"

"It's the employee's discount," she said off-handedly.

She was surprised when the brunet sighed.

"So, was it love at first sight?" asked Miyu as he continued to walk.

"For whom?" he asked, as they walked out of the super market.

"Your mom and dad," she said and restrained herself from adding, "_Duh…"_

He took a minute to respond.

"Yea…" he said as they crossed a road and headed towards their apartment which was a few blocks away.

The weight of the bags was getting to her but she didn't complain because she was sure his bags were heavier.

"I seriously could never believe that though…" he said off-handedly.

"Why not…?" Miyu asked at once, "don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"I can believe that my old man fell for mom at first sight," he said lightly, "but just can't digest it the other way round…"

She gave him a questioning look to which he responded, "I wouldn't have gotten that discount if I had taken after my dad…"

Miyu's lips formed a small 'O' as she figured out what he meant.

A few silent seconds passed between the two.

"So, your mom must have gorgeous hair," she said, smiling.

"What makes you say that?" the brunet asked lightly.

She frowned and wondered why it had slipped out. She turned a light shade of crimson when she realized that she had been thinking too much about his hair—his brunet locks through which she longed to push her hands through and feel the strands that fell over his forehead.

But she can't tell him that.

She looked into his expressionless face. She had to hold back a giggle as she realized from the look of his eyes that he was trying to decipher what she meant.

Maybe she could go for the truth just this once.

She took a deep breath and then gave him a genuine "Kouzuki" smile and said, "Its cause _your _hair is gorgeous".

She looked at him, waiting for flames but instead all she got was the brunet turning away from her, and if her eyes weren't mistaken, his cheeks tainted with crimson hue.

She stood there, amused at this reaction as he walked in front of her, a little awkwardly.

Miyu smiled as she raced to catch up with the brunet.

"_To be awake is to be alive"_

Drops of water slipped down from his chin and other parts of his face as the brunet turned off the water running from the tap by the wash basin in the bathroom to his and Dylan's apartment. He pulled a towel from the stand and dried his face.

In the slow process of pulling down the towel from away his eyes, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He blinked as he analyzed himself.

He put away the towel and edged his face closer to the mirror, with his hands on the basin.

He frowned.

Slowly, Kanata extended his hand right up to his face and pulled on a loose strand of his brunet hair sticking to his forehead. He looked at it for a few seconds.

"I think something's wrong with your oven!" he flinched at the sudden distress call, "its **smoking!"**

He shook his head trying to rid of the blood that had suddenly risen to his cheeks.

He walked out of the bathroom going, "just step away from it first!"

**End Chapter 11**

**A/N: ** Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not sure how to justify its length but anyway, do Review…

"_**Life is like a sewer. What you get out of it depends on what you put into it"**_


	13. Chapter 12

"_Life is not measured by the breaths you take, but by its breathtaking moments"_

_- Michael Vance_

**Destiny**

Miyu checked her watch that she had placed on the bedside cabinet. It was almost three in the morning. She rolled over and closed her eyes but only in vain. Once she's awake in the middle of the night, it's hard for her to get back to sleep.

After fifteen more minutes of trying, the blonde placed her feet gently on the floor and got out of a certain Japanese brunet's bed. She walked to the door and slowly pulled it open. She poked her head out to see if the brunet who lived in the apartment was still asleep on the couch.

It was like a dream for her. She walked towards the couch, as though entranced by the brunet, which might even be half-true. Her eyes were focused on his peaceful sleeping face. Her feet seem to move on their own accord as they made their way towards the sleeping brunet.

She stopped before the couch and looked down at him, a small smile adorning her face. It almost came as a shock as she saw his messy brunet locks. She always assumed they were perfect but now that she saw him sleeping almost awkwardly on the hard cushion couch, she knew that nothing is perfect… neither is his hair…

It was absolutely everywhere. It was spread all across his forehead and his eyelids vanished under that mane of hair.

"_Its cause your hair is gorgeous"._

She couldn't help but mentally slap herself for telling that to him. He didn't look at her straight in the eye after her little outburst. But the good thing was that she was saved a scolding from him even after what she did to his oven.

She shuddered as she reminisced as to how it had started to smoke at the edges last night.

But in a matter of seconds, she returned to staring at the sleeping brunet. She got to her knees near his face, which was facing upwards at the moment. She watched him for a few minutes.

Miyu had no idea what made her do it but she felt her arm move on its own accord as it reached to the brunet's forehead and slowly the skin of her ring finger came in contact with a loose strand of his hair.

He turned to her side with a short moan.

Miyu flinched at his sudden movement but she breathed out in relief nonetheless that he was still fast asleep.

Her initial innocent touch of his hair slowly turned into a need for her to feel the strand between her fingers even more. She carefully moved her fingers along the strand of his hair that she touched seconds ago.

She smiled at the weird feeling she got at the tips of her fingers which came in contact with his hair.

She sighed inwardly as she realized that she shouldn't be here in this position with the brunet, inches away from his face. She was about to get to her feet and leave to the room when she was startled by his voice.

"Miyu…"

Her heart almost stopped.

_Did he just say her name?_

She looked at him disbelievingly but he was still fast asleep.

Well, that's what she thought until he opened his amber eyes and stared right into her emerald irises. Stunned at his sudden wake, Miyu tried pulling away her hand from him when she realized how blank his eyes were as though he was still half-asleep.

"K-K-Kanata?" she called.

The next second, the blonde's mind went completely blank as Kanata closed the little distance left between them by placing his lips over her partly parted lips.

Before she could even grasp the current situation she was in, the brunet landed his head back on the pillow on the couch and remarkably, went back to sleep.

Miyu sat down on the carpeted floor, her eyes wide, her face red and her fingers reaching to her lips.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

**Chapter 12**

"Oh my god!" gasped the blonde as she looked at her roommate, her eyes glinting, "You spent your _entire_ weekend with **him**? I cannot believe this!"

Miyu continued to spread peanut-butter over the slice of bread for Katie in silence. But a small smile was nonetheless adorning her face.

Yes, it had been a total shock for our blonde when the brunet had kissed her so abruptly in the middle of the night. But it turned out to be a total bummer when she had woken up on Sunday morning, the kiss still hot in her mind only to find the indifferent amber-eyed brunet at the kitchen making them breakfast, obviously with no recollection whatsoever about their little lip action a few hours before.

And thus, unlike their comfortable Saturday, they spent their entire Sunday with her totally avoiding him at all costs. So, thereby she was more than relieved when their apartment's super returned from his vacation Sunday at noon and gave her a spare key to her apartment.

Her smile faded when she remembered that it was the brunet who went by the super to get a key for her. She guessed he couldn't stand her inside that apartment of his any longer.

It kind of hurt for her as she remembered back to the fact that he never even said 'good-bye'.

But she should be beyond all these sulking since almost a day had passed. It was a bright Monday morning and she was making breakfast for her as well as for Katie, who had returned at the break of dawn and had been sitting on the kitchen table since then.

First it had started out with Katie telling her frame by frame as to her vacation with her family. A few minutes ago only had Miyu broken the news about how she had forgotten about the key and how she had to spend two nights at Dylan and Kanata's apartment.

"Nothing happened?"

Katie's question brought Miyu back to Earth as she took a deep breath and placed their breakfast on the small table.

Miyu rolled her eyes, trying to avert the subject but Katie wasn't one to let go that easily.

"Seriously…?" asked Katie disbelievingly, "_**nothing **_happened?"

Miyu bit at the edge of her toast and stayed silent.

"Two teenagers spending a weekend together and _**nothing **_happening…?" asked Katie a malicious smile adorning her childish face. She took a bite at her toast and continued, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Something deep inside of her told her to keep that little incident a secret from Katie. So, she quickly changed the subject, "how's Jeff…?"

Katie shook her head at her sudden change in topic. She sighed before saying, "ask him yourself… he'll be dropping by at the restaurant tonight…"

"Why…?"

Katie got to her feet and then cocking her head lightly shrugged, "I'm not sure… he has something to ask I think…"

Miyu blinked, confused.

**Destiny**

"Amusement Park…?" asked Miyu, blinking at the tall raven-haired who was standing before her, scratching the back of his head, an odd look in his azure irises.

"Yeah…" he said, smiling at her awkwardly, "I got some spare tickets… so… do you wanna go?"

Since the restaurant was yet to be opened for dinner, the entire staff of the restaurant was at the kitchen, either cleaning dishes or sorting out plates and glasses having the dining area already covered.

Fifteen minutes ago, Jeff (Katie's brother) had arrived at the restaurant and with a simple greeting to his best friends Elizabeth and Drake, he had come straight over to the young blonde and asked her if she was free the coming Wednesday to go to Adventure-Land.

She was still wondering if Lizzie would let her take the day off. She looked up at Jeff only to see him look at her almost hopefully. She didn't quite understand what was going on. Luckily, she was only half aware that almost the entire population in the kitchen had their ears tuned to listen in on their little conversation (save a few people).

Katie wouldn't be able to make it because she vaguely remembered her roommate saying something about missing Dylan and something about a date.

"So…?" asked Jeff leaning towards her a little.

She didn't know why but her emerald eyes landed on his cheeks where she could make out tinges of crimson hue.

That was when she realized that Jeff looked really handsome in that white sweatshirt. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before that Jeff's azure eyes were almost breath-taking.

_What the…?_

Miyu mentally slapped herself for she had _actually _associated "handsome" and "breath-taking" to her roommate's elder brother. She turned a bright shade of crimson as she looked back into his face, her heart seeming to beat a little louder than usual.

It was when someone passed by them in a hurry that Jeff caught her wrist and pulled her away from standing in the middle of everybody else's way. He brought her closer to the line of silverware but failed to let go of her wrist.

She was about to say something when someone cleared their throat pointedly.

The two turned simultaneously to see the amber-eyed brunet standing right between the two, only a foot away. Miyu's blood rose even more at the sight of the brunet as the events that had happened during the weekend with him was still hot in her head.

He looked pointedly at the two of them. Jeff let go of Miyu's wrist gently and almost involuntarily and took a step back from her.

The brunet rewarded him with a glare and leaned towards the counter, avoiding brushing against the emerald-eyed blonde by mere inches and got an odd looking platter and made his way towards the head chef.

Her emerald eyes followed him until Jeff cleared his throat and looked at her expectantly.

"I'd love to go to Adventure-Land," she said, smiling at him.

"Adventure Land…?"

The two turned once again only to see the head chef, leaning over the young pilot's shoulders, grinning widely.

"I love that place!"

"Drake…" said Jeff through gritted teeth.

"Aren't you goanna invite your friend along as well?" asked Drake, almost strangling the raven-haired Samuelson, the grin still in place.

Jeff opened his mouth but before he could say anything at all, Miyu said cheerfully, "why don't we all go..? It would be great!"

"Eh?"

"I'd love to go!" said Jennifer appearing out of nowhere with a grin that matched the Chef.

"So would I!"

"Count me in!"

"I'll get Liz to close the restaurant for Wednesday then…" said Drake and almost skipped out of the kitchen. He was obviously in high spirits.

He hadn't reached the door when a loud clatter was heard. They all turned to find the source of the noise to be a particular Japanese amber-eyed brunet. He had dropped the silver platter that he had brought to the floor.

This was weird seeing as he was the most composed person in the entire kitchen except perhaps Jasper. Nobody could ever label him under the "clumsy" category.

Miyu took an unconscious step towards the brunet when he muttered under his breath, "sorry…" and bent to retrieve the silverware he had dropped.

She wasn't sure but she saw something weird in Kanata's eyes—something she hadn't seen for a long time in those amber orbs.

"So, do you think you have tickets for all of us…?" Drake asked Jeff with a smirk, possibly to distract everybody from giving odd looks to the brunet.

"I think I can manage," said Jeff through gritted teeth, obviously directing curses towards the care-free chef.

"I'm not going".

"Why not Kanata?" asked Drake, cocking his head sideways as the brunet tried to brush past him and out of the kitchen door.

There was a stretched silence.

"I don't like amusement parks…" was his cold reply.

Everybody there stared at him, confused. But he was completely immune to all of their quizzical stares as he continued:

"Drake," he said in a choked whisper, "I wanna take the day off…"

Miyu frowned.

_What happened…?_

"Are you okay dude?" Drake asked, worry evident in his voice.

Kanata nodded stiffly.

Drake studied him nonchalantly and then sighing said, "you can go today… but you can't escape Wednesday…"

"I don't wanna go!" said Kanata, his eyes almost flaring.

Drake smiled and then took a step closer to the brunet and whispered something in his ears to which the brunet's glare intensified. The latter turned and stared right into the unsuspecting blonde's emerald eyes which greatly raised the blood temperature of the said blonde.

He turned away almost at once and then said, "Tch! whatever…"

With that he left the kitchen and assumingly, the restaurant as well.

Within seconds, everybody in the kitchen got excited over the trip to Adventure Land on Wednesday and started planning on it. Jeff and Drake headed out to Liz's room to discuss the same but something told Miyu that Drake was going to get some hard-cold punches from Liz for deciding without her and by the way Jeff glared at him, maybe some from him too.

But Miyu's mind was elsewhere.

Something was bothering _him_ and it most definitely had to do with the amusement park idea…

She couldn't help but wonder why he hates amusement parks.

But more importantly, she wondered what Drake had told him to change his mind.

Meanwhile, the brunet had already changed back into his clothes and was headed towards the railway station to get a ride back home. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

His life was starting to get more screwed up than before.

His massaged his temple with one of his hands as the other was busy resting inside his pockets.

First of all, the weekend had been completely awkward and weird with the blonde spending it with him.

"_**It's because I wanna get over you!"**_

'_Why does she even like him?'_ he couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve that from someone like her. He hadn't even bothered to call her by her name.

He was completely sure that he has no feelings for a clumsy idiot like her. But he wasn't sure how he felt about her any more. Her simple words were making him flustered.

"_Its cause your hair is gorgeous"._

He had no idea what she was doing to him but he was sure it was nothing good. Especially the dream—

He couldn't help but blush at the mere memory of the dream he had had a night ago. He had dreamt that _she _was playing with his hair. It was all because he had fallen asleep thinking about it. Then, in his dream, he had actually kissed her!

He couldn't understand why he would even do it… even in a dream! But in his dream, she looked so… He was unable to control the urge to feel her lips again. It was like her feelings were contagious… She was rubbing off on him and he didn't like it at all.

More honestly, he didn't _want _to like it…

But none of this measured up to the emptiness that suddenly spread through him when he realized that she was avoiding him. She had made it clear that she wanted to go back to her apartment.

Even though he knew that the apartment's super was back by Saturday evening itself, he didn't go down and ask for a spare key for her to go back to her apartment. He had postponed it to the minute until when she herself suggested doing it.

He smacked his forehead.

And now… now when Samuelson's brother stood there with her, something completely went wrong inside of him. The feeling got worse when he caught glimpse of the guy holding her.

It was when he heard 'amusement park' when he remembered everything.

He wished he could hit himself.

He couldn't actually believe that by thinking about her all the time made him slightly forget about the one who left him in the state that he is right now.

And Drake's words still rang in his head:

"_Are you sure you wanna lose her to him already?"_

"Damn it!"

**End Chapter 12**

**A/N: **_Well, I seriously can't say anything about this one… T_T _

_But do Review…_

"_There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle."_

_- Albert Einstein_


	14. Chapter 13

"_There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy."_

_-__Jean Anouilh_

**Destiny**

In the darkening New York City, a brunet haired teen walked out of a huge apartment building, his hands in his blazer pockets and his eyes buried in the ground. He walked to the edge of the street and stopped at the sight of a wizened old phone booth. He stood about half-a-dozen foot away, as though debating whether to make a call or not.

Finally, as though making a decision, he walked towards the phone booth and opened the door. He walked inside and picked up the receiver. He waited another entire ten minutes before he placed the receiver back in its place and picked out his mobile.

He dialed the number he hadn't dialed for a very long time now. He leaned against the glass wall of the phone-booth, his mobile against his cold ear, breathing hard.

He knew he was being ridiculous—making a call from his mobile, standing inside a phone-booth. But he just needed to be at a closed space right now.

He waited till he heard the ringing on the other side. He had no idea why he was doing what he was doing but the very instant he had heard the word "amusement park", he knew that he wanted to hear her voice again.

He wasn't sure whether they still kept the message but he was desperate enough for giving it a try.

The ringing finally ended.

"_Hello… You have reached the Kazuki Residence… Sorry we are either out or too lazy to pick up the phone… In any case, please leave a message…"_

He heard a beep at the end of the message.

Kanata Saionji hit the back of his head lightly against the glass wall of the booth, his eyes closed and his lips pursed. He had been totally wrong.

This didn't help him one bit.

Her voice just made it even worse.

**Chapter 13**

"Hey Miyu…" called Jennifer Stevens as she accepted the plate of milk-shakes from the vendor with a smile, "what's wrong with Saionji?"

Miyu merely shrugged as she got another tray from the vendor. The two started to walk towards the rest of their group who were all lounging at a park-bench.

It was Wednesday and as planned, they had all come to Adventure Land with Jeff's tickets. It was almost sun down and they still had a few attractions left like the Ferris wheel, Roller-Coaster, Ranger and the like.

Miyu pondered over Jennifer's question the whole while of emptying their glasses of milk-shakes. She glanced sideways at the brunet in question. He was standing a little rigidly with Jasper, the latter who was more grumpy than usual, the cause of which everyone guessed as the fact that his _girl-friend_, Anjali Patel couldn't make it.

But it doesn't look like he'd admit that.

Returning to the amber-eyed brunet, she knew something was terribly wrong. It's not like he's a chatterbox otherwise, but one look at him would tell that he's not his usual self. He was more depressed that usual. It was like he returned back to the phase he was in when he first landed in New York.

He had that faraway look in his eyes and he hadn't uttered a single word the entire day. The two guys had kept to themselves but it wouldn't take a genius to realize that either talked to the other.

Then, Miyu's eyes landed on Jeff who was chuckling as he watched Drake make fun of Lizzie, who had apparently injured Drake's arms by grabbing him hard at one of the rides.

She realized a few rides back that it was no coincidence that Jeff always ended up in the ride with her. He held her hand most of the time and gave her that contagious smile of his every time she got tensed at the rides.

The raven-haired chose that exact moment to glance her way and flash her one of his smiles. She returned it vaguely as blood rose to her cheeks. She didn't know why but every time he smiled at her, every time he touched her, her heart began to beat at an uncontrollable rate. She wished that this feeling would stop but only in vain. He is a guy after all.

If she had turned 45 degrees to her left, she could've caught sight of an amber-eyed brunet who looked as though he had just woken from a nightmare as he saw the little smile-exchange going on between the blonde and her raven-haired companion.

**Destiny**

"The Ferris Wheel is the most _romantic _ride ever," squealed Jennifer to the blonde standing before her as the gang stood in the queue lining up for the same ride, "especially at sunset…"

"I'm outta here," muttered Jasper, who was standing right behind them, as he slipped away from the group, a disgusted look on his face.

Jennifer stuck out her tongue at her retreating brother, who by the way was picking out his cell from his pockets and looked as though making an urgent call.

"I still can't believe that those two got together," said Jennifer as they moved a little further along the line.

Miyu turned to smile at Jennifer but it faded as she realized who was standing right behind Jennifer. It was a Japanese amber-eyed brunet, who looked as though he was debating whether to follow his friend's pace or just continue with the queue.

Miyu counted from the start of the queue. They were going to be next and it looks like he would be ending up with Jennifer whilst she would be sitting with Jeff, who was standing right before her, in a deep conversation with Liz.

The blonde bit her lip.

Jennifer noticed her weird antics at once as she grinned and said, "I always _love _playing the wing-man…"

Miyu frowned wondering what she meant but realized it when the sandy-blonde Stevens, slipped past her and stood right behind Jeff, pushing Miyu a step closer to Saionji.

Jennifer turned and winked.

Miyu couldn't help but smile.

Fifteen minutes later, Miyu Kouzuki found herself in the midst of the guy who was making her heart beat fast for an entire fourteen minutes forty-two seconds. As their cart made its way slowly upwards, she felt her heart leap and it had nothing to do with the height since she had never been an acrophobic.

But she wasn't so sure about the brunet sitting next to her though. He had an odd look in his eyes that was way too different from how he looked before. She had a feeling that he was afraid of heights but wasn't very willing to take a risk of guessing.

So, she went with a casual statement.

"You know," she said smiling, "my mom always says fear comes only if you feel that you have no control… She says I should hold something if ever I'm scared…"

He looked at her confused and snapped, "Who says I'm scared?"

Miyu merely shrugged but got confirmed that this amber-eyed is surely acrophobic.

A few minutes of strained silence passed and unbelievably, it was the brunet who broke it.

"Hold what…?"

It was less that a whisper but she heard it nonetheless.

She smiled and said, "My dad _always_ holds my hand whenever we travel at sea…"

She looked at him and was surprised that he turned his face away from her in frenzy. She tilted her head lightly to catch sight of his face and was more surprised that crimson tinge had appeared across his cheeks again.

This really surprised her because he hadn't even cracked out of his blank façade the entire day. She was seeing all of these different faces of him which kept her wondering how many other faces he still held inside of him.

She smiled to herself as she leaned back.

It was then that she felt him gently touch her hand. She looked at him surprised but he was looking away from her, but his grasp slowly tightened as she felt their cart moving down.

A tingly feeling, which started from the spot where he touched her, slowly spread throughout her body, making her heart beat at a pace that was dangerously fast and a little loud.

"Just for the record," she heard him mutter under his breath, his face a little red, "I'm _not _doing this because I'm scared".

She couldn't help but chuckle at his statement.

She liked this side of Kanata.

**Destiny**

In all these years that she had lived, not once had Miyu Kouzuki believed in "butterflies in my stomach" feeling when the person you like gets close to you. But today, she has no other option but to believe as she had experienced the sensation a few minutes ago when the said brunet in question had held her hand all the remaining time in the Ferris-Wheel and only let go at the sight of the rest of their gang.

She couldn't stop smiling to herself. Jennifer was quick to notice and Miyu didn't blame her one bit when she took all the credit for making that happen when she told Jen about what happened after the ride started.

Now, they were at their last stop—The Roller-Coaster.

The shouts, shrieks and squeals of people riding in that dangerous looking ride filled the air as the gang started making their way towards the same.

She hoped that she could again sit beside _him_ but was vainly disappointed when the group noticed him standing half-a-dozen feet away from the queue to the ride, refusing to move any further.

Miyu felt that something was wrong. He hadn't reverted back to how he was this morning… It was something else… It wasn't the despair that she saw that morning…

There was plain _fear_ in his amber-eyes.

She couldn't help but wonder why he was so scared. True, she found out that he was acrophobic but this wasn't the fear of heights that was reflected in his eyes. It was something more depressing and plain frightening.

"Aren't you coming, Kanata?" she asked him mildly.

He had his gaze fixed on the ground and refused to look up. She waited for a few more seconds after which he shook his head, almost mechanically.

"Kanata…" she took a step further when she was stopped at the voice of Jeff.

"Are you coming Miyu?" asked the raven-haired and there was a note of irritation in his voice that was unmistakable.

She looked between the irritated guy and the guy who looked like it was the end-of-the-world. She wanted to stay with _him_.

"Kanata…?"

She sighed as she didn't get any response from the brunet.

"Could you wait until the ride is finished?" she asked, making sure that only he caught her words and not Jeff.

Kanata's eyes widened as recollection of his last minutes with Maya ran through his mind as if blown by a storm:

'_No…' said Kanata suddenly, 'you go on… I'll wait till your ride is finished…'_

'_Um… but Kanata,' she started._

'_Go on… I'm not going anywhere…' he said reassuringly with his eyes closed._

'_I hope the ride finishes soon…' she muttered._

'_I hope so too…' he said smiling._

Whatever inner turmoil that he was going through, Miyu had no idea since he never responded. So, slightly dejected, she turned to leave when he grabbed hold of her fingers, very gently.

Miyu turned, surprised at his sudden actions only to find him with his amber eyes still fixed to the ground. He refused to look up at her but held her fingers with enough pressure to stop her from leaving.

"Kanata, are you okay…?" she asked, worried.

It was then that the raven-haired beside her, cracked with frustration. He grabbed hold of the wrist of her other hand and pulled going, "Let's go Miyu!"

Miyu bit her lip, not knowing what to do… which side to take…

She looked at Kanata, painfully.

"Don't go…"

It was not more than a whisper and she wasn't even sure whether it was intended for her to hear it but she heard it alright… She heard him loud and clear.

**Destiny**

Contrasting to the loud scream-filled air near the roller-coaster, the peaceful looking park at the other side of Adventure Land seemed more welcoming. But Miyu would've easily preferred noise to silence… especially _his _silence.

She didn't want to ask him what went wrong at the Roller-Coaster but she just couldn't wait for him to break it out for her seeing as it might never happen. But she didn't want to ask him for the fear of making him irritated.

She promised herself, when she pulled away from Jeff's grasp that she would be silent and supportive no matter what. But the more seconds that passed between them, the tenser she got.

They were sitting on a park bench in that peaceful area along with toddlers with their parents. Miyu watched those little kids having fun playing hide-and-go-seek and all those other games, not knowing that one day they will have to sit like her, wondering what to do next.

She looked at the brunet sitting beside her. He was leaning over his knees, his eyes hazy.

"Kanata…" she started but he finally spoke.

"Maya…"

Miyu winced at the name.

'_So, it's all to do with Maya…?' _she thought, depressed. True, she had asked him nearly a hundred questions about her till date but no matter how hard she tries to smile at his replies, it always hurt inside of her by the look on his face when he talks about her.

But today, the look was different…

She waited.

He took a deep breath and turned to her.

She blinked.

Kanata cracked a weird sort of smile as he said, "Maya died in a roller coaster accident".

"Wh-What?" stuttered the blonde, hardly believing her ears.

He turned away from her giving her time to absorb the news.

Miyu sat up straight, her emerald irises wide with shock. She couldn't absorb it at all.

'_Maya's dead…?'_

But realization finally hit her at all those conversations they had had about Maya. The look he had… She understood it now…

She internally cursed herself for actually being jealous over someone who was no longer here.

She turned to look at the brunet again.

Tears started to make its presence in her emerald eyes as she looked at him, her lips threatening to quiver.

"How," she asked, hardly recognizing her own voice, "how did you get over it…?"

He took a moment to reply.

"I didn't," he said.

Tears flowed down her cheek as she looked at him. Her heart began to ache a little as she watched him… watched him push down everything he felt.

"I…" he started, grasping her attention, "I locked myself in my room and didn't get out for a month…"

Miyu wiped her eyes, making a decision.

"And they sent me here," he said, looking away, "they thought I'd get over it if I co—"

He stopped in mid-sentence and turned to look at the blonde who now had the fingers of her hand brushing through the locks of his brunet hair.

She gave him a strained smile before pulling his head to her shoulder, shocking the brunet. Before he could even utter another word, she put her other hand over his back and with her hand continued to gently brush his hair, soothingly.

"Let it all out, Kanata," she whispered in his ears.

His eyes softened and he closed them at once as silent tears started to flow down from his eyes and along his cheeks.

Miyu breathed heavily as she continued to hold him.

Exactly a minute later, Kanata Saionji slipped his arms through her waist and hugged her tight, surprising her. He held her tight and continued to shed his first tears for Maya Kazuki in the arms of Miyu Kouzuki.

**End Chapter 13**

**A/N: **Please do Review…

"_**Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop"**_


	15. Chapter 14

"_Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase"_

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

**Destiny**

Kanata Saionji sat down at the edge of his bed and looked deep and hard into the screen of his mobile. He stared into the face of Maya Kazuki, perhaps in the verge of her very last smile. Seconds passed and then he took in a deep breath and looked at the screen again, his amber eyes a little more firm than before.

With a few clicks, the screen of his mobile changed from the emerald-eyed raven-haired beauty to an image of a sunset. He sighed as he looked at the current image on his screen.

In swift motion, as though he just remembered something, he looked at the time.

Nodding his head lightly, he got off the bed, rushed out the door to his bedroom and made his way out of the apartment, grabbing his coat on the way.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself in the front row in an empty church, a block away from the apartment. He stared at the statues in front of him, embedded to the wall of the church and sighed again.

He got to his knees and with the knees of his arms on the small table, clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Hi…" he muttered under his breath, his eyes closed tight, "I'm sorry... you might not know me… I've never been inside a church before… I'm the son of a Buddhist Monk, so you can see how that happened…

"Anyway," Kanata opened his eyes and looked at His eyes sincerely.

The first rays of the sun touched New York City, enveloping the entire city with her beautiful and bright cloak, awakening every living soul in the busy city, reminding them that a day is about to start.

"I need a favor".

**Chapter 14**

"Paris?" asked the emerald-eyed blonde, her lips parted with that beautiful smile of hers in place.

"Yeah…" Jeff nodded his head, smiling at her.

"That's nice…" she said.

"Well, I hardly think so," he said shrugging, "I wouldn't be back for another two weeks…"

"Oh," replied Miyu, not really aware of how to respond to his statement.

They were both in the kitchen to the restaurant. It wasn't opening time yet for dinner and the kitchen was a little empty except for her and a few others like the head chef (who was, with obvious looks, eavesdropping on their conversation), the male Stevens twin (who was kept busy by the Indian waitress who was constantly apologizing for not making it on Wednesday) and the only other Japanese waiter (who looked a little more irritated than usual).

"So…" started the azure-eyed pilot, "do you… err… do you…"

Miyu's heart almost skipped a beat. She had a nasty feeling about what he was going to ask. She didn't know why but she kept wishing that he wouldn't finish his sentence.

Jeff, instead, took a step closer to her, "do you want…"

"Get a room you two!"

Miyu shuddered and with a blush, turned to look at Drake who had exclaimed the pronouncement. The two sighed in relief when they realized that it was not them that Drake had complained about.

By the looks of it, Anjali had had no fruit in apologizing so had charged at the blond waiter and had kissed him on the lips. They had broken apart now, both red in the face.

Miyu couldn't help but stifle a giggle. She looked up and caught the amber eyes of the brunet from across the room. He stared at her as well, not looking away—a cold gaze.

Just yesterday, they had hugged right in the middle of the park. He had actually cried on her shoulder thinking about Maya. True, that hurt a lot for her but it was still a little embarrassing thinking about how he had held her tightly back then.

Blood rose to her cheeks as she thought about what happened, but she managed to give him a smile.

"Miyu..?"

She turned to look at Jeff. For a minute there, she had completely forgotten about him and what he was about to say.

He opened his mouth and then sighed. He gave her a smile and then asked, "Do you want any souvenir?"

Miyu's jaw almost dropped at that. She couldn't help but wonder how he came up with that.

"Eh?"

"From Paris…?" he asked, shrugging.

'_From Paris… a souvenir… thank god…'_

"That's okay…" said Miyu, shaking her arms before him, "You don't have to buy anything…"

Jeff stared at her, a weird look in his eyes. She bent her head and wished that he wouldn't get hurt. She heard him sigh again.

"'Kay then…" he said and then he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "I've got something to tell you the moment I return…"

Miyu's heart really _did_ skip a beat at this.

She turned and saw his smiling face which totally contrasted her surprised one.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against her cheeks and with his lips still placed there, added, "See you in two weeks…"

**Destiny**

"_I'm frankly surprised that you took this long to realize!"_

"But Katie…" whined a crimson-red Miyu, "I never thought…"

"_At least he finally had the courage to tell you…"_

Miyu sighed and then with a glance at her companion, said into her mobile, "We'll talk about it after I get home…"

"_My shift isn't over yet," _whined Katie from the other line, "_I still have another hour!"_

With that, Miyu put her mobile into her pant pockets and sighed. She glanced sideways at the brunet who was sitting beside her, a sober look in his amber orbs.

She turned away, biting her lower lips. It was a little awkward for her to sit beside him after he had witnessed Jeff kiss her. It was just on the cheeks but still he had _kissed _her! To make matters worse, _he _had seen it!

She wished that he wouldn't judge her, after all she had confessed to him, kissed him, touched his hair, got kissed by him when he was asleep, hugged him, tried to comfort him, etc. etc. She didn't want him to think that she was over him already because she hasn't.

She was still in love with him.

After yesterday, she could _never _think about getting over him.

The entire journey back home, the two kept silent.

It was at back when he bid her 'good night' that she found her voice and her courage. She wanted to know exactly what he was thinking… and what he thought when he looked at them back then.

She just wanted to know even if it's going to hurt her.

"Kanata…" she called, making the brunet stop in his pace.

He didn't turn.

"What is it…?" he asked, in an almost inaudible mutter.

She suddenly found out that she couldn't speak. He was asking her and she couldn't reply at all. She forgot all the lines that she had practiced in her head back when she was in the train with him.

He slowly turned.

She still couldn't respond.

He sighed and took a few steps closer to her.

Miyu blinked, still not able to find her voice.

"Thanks for yesterday," he said, in a whisper.

She stared at him, disbelievingly.

'_Did he just **thank** her..?'_

She looked at him, surprised.

Even more surprising was that he was turning a little red and was scratching the back of his head lightly. It was as though he was struggling for words.

She couldn't help but smile lightly.

It was another one of his faces.

"Do you like that guy?"

It was barely more than a whisper but she heard it alright.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Eh…?"

Kanata looked away from her and muttered under his breath, "your roommate's brother…"

"Why are you asking?" she asked at once.

He looked at her and then quickly turned away.

"Che," he muttered under his breath and turned to walk away.

Miyu wished at once that she hadn't asked.

"It's not like that," she said.

He stopped and slowly turned, his face blank.

"I never thought about Jeff like that," she said in a hurry, "it's you that I li—"

She stopped in mid-sentence and buried her eyes in the floor, her face red.

Maybe if she hadn't looked down, she could've caught the smile that had made its debut across the brunet's lips.

She bit her lip and stood like that for god knows how long. She wished that he would just leave and not stand there staring at her.

But he neither left nor did he stare at her. He made his way towards her and once he was inches away from her, he touched her cheek gently.

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes wide with surprise.

Before she knew what was happening, he placed his lips gently on hers and closed his eyes. She was shocked beyond belief but she didn't draw away. Instead, she kissed him back.

He pulled away from her lips but didn't part from her.

He asked with a smirk, his breath falling on her lips, "Do you _really_ wanna get over me…?"

She smiled, with her cheeks flushed.

**Destiny**

Drake Parker sat down on his couch, a can of beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He switched on the television and started to empty the can of beer.

Though he was steadily looking at the TV, his thoughts were elsewhere.

He remembered back at the kitchen where he had had a conversation with a particular brunet after his friend Jeff had left.

"_Wow… Looks like you already quit…"_ _Drake said, patting the back of the amber-eyed brunet, a grin in place._

_The brunet didn't respond. He merely turned back and looked at the blonde, who had her fingers placed at the exact spot that the raven-haired had kissed her minutes ago._

"_You know," continued Drake, obviously trying to provoke the brunet, "maybe some things aren't meant to happen…"_

_The brunet looked at him and then a smirk made its way across his lips._

_He finally responded._

_He leaned closer to the Head Chef and muttered, "What gave you the idea that I was quitting..?"_

Drake chuckled under his breath as he remembered the look that the brunet had held when he said those words.

He leaned back on the couch and changed the channel while taking another swig of beer muttering, "this is going to be so much fun..."

After a minute, he sighed and muttered under his breath sadly, "Poor Jeff though…"

**End Chapter 14**

**A/N: **_Hey people! So, they are finally together…! Or so it seems… _

_Don't forget to review!_

_Adios… till next time ;)_

"_**Age does not protect you from love. But love, to some extent, protects you from age"**_


	16. Chapter 15

"_A kiss is just a pleasant reminder that two heads are better than one"_

**Destiny**

Kanata Saionji withdrew from the kiss that he had bestowed on the unsuspecting emerald-eyed blonde as a small smirk started to spread across his lips and before he even knew what he was doing, he blurted out the first line that popped in his head, "Do you really wanna get over me?"

She smiled at him and his heart almost missed a beat at how her face turned crimson as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back as he realized at that very second that this smile belongs to him and him alone.

Suddenly, as though realizing what he had been doing, he drew a few feet away from the blonde. Blood started to rise to his face as he stared at her embarrassed-looking face.

"Good night…?" he muttered, having nothing else to say.

She nodded her head firmly, her lips pursed as though she was trying really hard to hold back something.

Kanata gulped a little as he had to exercise a lot of will power to restrain from getting near her again for he was sure this time he wouldn't be able to stop.

He turned and started to make his way up to his and Dylan's apartment, his heart beating hard against his chest. That kiss had let loose some kind of emotion inside of him that every second he laid his eyes on the blonde, he was sure he would be unable to control his own thoughts and actions.

He grabbed the handle to the apartment door.

"_Who told you that I was quitting..?"_

True, he had never intended to do this at all.

But now, he was sure that he never intended to quit for he was even more sure that he was winning.

**Chapter 15**

"You and Kanata are together?" gasped Jennifer, her eyes wide.

Miyu shushed her but it was of no avail as her raven-haired best friend chose that very moment to holler the same, "_Together…?"_

Miyu sighed.

The three were in the dressing room at the restaurant and the blonde had just finished informing them that maybe she and the brunet haired waiter were together. She never thought she would be this embarrassed as she had completely believed informing this to Katie was the most embarrassing thing ever but she had been unfortunately wrong.

"When did this happen?" asked Jennifer, her eyes and ears wide open for details.

"Yesterday…" replied Miyu meekly, her cheeks flushed.

"How?" asked Anjali, grinning.

Miyu hung her head, totally overcome with embarrassment.

The two girls' smiles widened.

"Did he confess?" asked Jennifer.

Miyu frowned and then remembering the conversation she had had with the brunet the night before, shook her head lightly.

"Have you confessed before?" asked Anjali, suspiciously.

Miyu shrugged and the two took that as a 'yes'.

"Did he respond to that?"

Miyu shook her head again.

"Did he ask you out or something?"

Another shake…

"Did you guys come here together?"

"We always do…" said Miyu, her heart giving a sting.

"Any hand holding and stuff…?"

She shook her head, this time a weird feeling spreading through her body as though what he did yesterday had been just a dream.

"Are you sure you didn't dream of this?" asked Jennifer.

Miyu had to consider that possibility for the brunet hadn't even chanced a glance at her the entire day. He hadn't even acknowledged the fact that they _may be _together.

Maybe it was all just a dream…

But she remembered his lips against hers. The kiss was real… she just knew it…

"I'm sure the kiss wasn't a dream," she muttered under her breath and unfortunately for her, both the girls didn't fail to catch her statement.

"He kissed you?" asked Anjali, elated.

But Jennifer had a different reaction.

"Just a kiss?" she asked.

Both the Asians looked at her, surprised.

"A _kiss _Jen!" exclaimed Anjali.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and said nonchalantly, "a kiss can mean many things… maybe he felt like kissing you or something…"

"I'm sure that's not it," said Miyu at once for she was sure the brunet was nothing like that.

"Or maybe he just wanted to give you a good-night kiss…" continued Jennifer, not paying any attention whatsoever to Miyu.

"He would've been clearer if you guys were together," said Jennifer, not paying the least heed to the fact that the blonde's heart was falling.

"Not all guys are like that," defended Anjali at once.

"Not all guys are like _Jasper," _snapped Jennifer making the Indian got red.

Miyu bit her lower lip, deep in thought.

"You know," said Jennifer, noticing that the blonde's face fell a little, "you could always ask him…"

Miyu looked up, disbelievingly.

"Are you _serious?"_

"Yea…" said Anjali, "if you ask him, everything would be cleared…"

Jennifer nodded her head.

"I don't think I'd have the nerve," said Miyu under her breath.

"I could ask him for you," piped Anjali at once and before either could stop her, she rushed out of the dressing room and stood at the dining area where the brunet was standing at the end of the room, in a silent conversation with the other Stevens.

"Yo Saio—" started Anjali but the rest of her sentence was gone all muffled for the two blondes had caught her from behind and dragged her back to the dressing room.

"Did you hear something?" asked Kanata, frowning to jasper.

The blond looked around and then shrugged his shoulders going, "it's probably the girls…"

Back at the girl's dressing room, Miyu had come to a decision.

"I'll ask him myself tonight".

That was easier said than done.

**Destiny**

Miyu Kouzuki had had the worst nervous attacks ever as she slowly followed her brunet companion up the flight of stairs, her apartment within a few feet reach. She still hadn't decided on how she was going to ask him whether they were indeed together or the tender kiss that they had shared yesterday was all an 'in-the-moment' kind of acts.

"Hey".

His voice brought her back to earth as she stopped in her tracks only to realize that they had already reached her apartment.

It was now or never for the teenage blonde.

She opened her mouth to speak when he bid her farewell for the night. It was then did she realize that he didn't even spare her a glance.

He was about to walk away when everything she had been thinking and fearing about came tumbling out of her mouth.

"So, it was just a good-night kiss," she started, much to the shock of the brunet who turned to look at her, his eyes slightly wide, "it didn't mean anything to you…!

"I really, really like you and," she said, her eyes going a little hazy as she was completely unsure about what words were leaving her lips, "there's also a huge possibility that I might have fallen for you and all you can do is _kiss _me and not explain at all!"

Now, rage was starting to take control of the emerald-eyed blonde.

"You can't just steal them away and pretend it's no big deal!" she continued, "you didn't even bother to spare me a glance ever since last night… I can understand if you regret doing it but at the least you should tell me so that I wouldn't get my hopes high, right? You—"

"Miyu," he called, in the most inaudible whisper possible but that one word stopped her rant.

She looked at him and then was about to blow up again if it weren't for his arrogant yet charming smile—the smile that made her heart pound ever so hard against her chest.

"I'm not in love with you," he said, and her heart was about to break into a million pieces as she heard him say the truth that she knew all along, if it weren't for the last word he added, "yet…"

She looked up at him, plainly surprised. She tried to search for answers for her silent questions in his amber orbs but only in vain. He was unreadable.

He noticed her query.

He took steps closer to her and pinned her against her apartment door, shocking her in the process.

He leaned closer to her, entering a very dangerous zone.

Miyu's breath stopped mid-way as he neared her even more.

"But I really do like you," he whispered on her lips, inches away from closing them with his own.

She closed her eyes, readying herself for what was about to come next.

A smirk flirted with his lips as he saw her relaxed face.

"_And…" he_ continued, closing in on her even more, with a devilish smirk adoring his flawless façade, "I don't know about New York but in Japan, _this _means we are _indeed _together…"

She smiled as he placed his lips over hers gently.

Their kiss, which had started out gentle, soon grew a little wilder. His hands moved to her waist in no time at all as hers reached to his neck.

The brunet leaned over her entire body, pinning her strongly against the door as he continued to kiss her.

In between he managed to speak into her lips, breathing hard, "and this is why I was afraid to spare you a glance…"

She smiled as she pulled his closer to her.

They were both so trapped in their own little world that they didn't even realize when the blonde accidentally opened the door to her apartment.

The two moved in, their lips still locked.

He moved her safely against one of the kitchen counters and continued with their work as the door slowly closed behind them.

It was when the only other occupant of that apartment barged in on them through the door did they break apart and fell aware of their surroundings.

"Whoops…" said Katie, smiling mischievously, "sorry about intruding…"

"No…" said Miyu at once, blushing like mad, "it-it-it-it was… we were just…"

But the brunet stopped her from explaining by calling out to her roommate.

"Hey Samuelson," said the brunet, nonchalantly but there was no mistaking the crimson crease across his cheeks, "I think you dropped your purse…"

Miyu thought it was weird that he would say that when Katie was holding her purse in her hand. Despite that, Katie did poke her head out of the door to look at the corridor to see if she had indeed dropped the purse she was still holding firmly.

It was when the brunet gently brushed his lips against her cheeks with a hushed "good night" did Miyu Kouzuki ever really appreciate her roommate's imbecility.

**Destiny**

Jeffery Samuelson dropped on that comfortable looking bed in his suite with a sigh. He had just had the most exhilarating shower and was more than relieved that he had a comfortable bed to sleep in that night even though he was hundreds of miles away from home.

He then remembered that he had yet to take his mobile out of his travelling bag.

He rummaged around his belongings and pulled out the mobile.

Surprisingly, he had one voice message from his sister.

He was sure that silly brat of a sister never usually disturbs him when he's out of the country.

Jeff turned it on speaker and placing it on the bedside cabinet, laid back on the bed again, ready to sleep.

"_Hey bro…!"_

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"_I have a good-news, a bad-news and one killer-news…"_

Jeff frowned.

"_Well, the bad news is,"_ he heard her take in a deep breath, "_well, it's bad news for you anyway since you should be telling mom about it…"_

Jeff got to a sitting position and picked up the mobile, a frown in place.

"_I'm moving in with Dylan!"_

Jeff's frown turned to a glare, "No way am I informing mom… she'll skin me alive…"

"_Please tell mom bro…"_

"What's the _killer-news…_?" asked Jeff propping back on the bed, "what could be even worse…?"

"_About the killer-news," _it was as though she could read his mind, _"Miyu… well, Miyu and Kanata are kinda together now… well, not exactly "kinda"… I think definitely, maybe…"_

Jeff's heart almost stopped as he heard that news. He couldn't believe his ears.

This wasn't happening.

"What could be good news?" he muttered, dejectedly.

"_The good news is," _Katie's voice softened as she let out a hopeless laugh, "_I'm all out of bad news…"_

A beep was heard indicating the end of the message.

And the beeping continued as the raven-haired Samuelson stared at the roof, lost in his own thoughts.

**End Chapter 15**

**A/N: **_Hmmm… I think I kinda messed up there… well, the story is kinda coming to a close… almost… ^sigh^ _

_Please do review…_

"_**The heart is the only broken instrument that works"**_

_**~T.E. Kalem**_


	17. Chapter 16

"_A crown is merely a hat that lets the rain in"_

**Destiny**

"What?"

"What, _what?"_ asked the auburn-eyed blonde off-handedly as she raised her eyebrows at her emerald-eyed roommate.

Miyu Kouzuki glared and breathed heavily. Anger was slowly seeping through her body as she sat there, looking at her roommate-cum-best friend who had perhaps given her the worst news ever!

"What do you mean Dylan's moving in?"

Catherine "Katie" Samuelson merely shrugged her shoulders in response. This irked the emerald-orbed blonde even more. Not only was her roommate telling her that a guy would be moving in, she was **actually **saying it as though it's no big deal!

"I **don't **want to live with a guy, Katie!"

Katie looked at her a little surprised.

"What?"

"Moreover," continued Miyu, naturally on a roll, "I don't want to have to see you guys all lovey-dovey in the living room and all… _and, _don't you think it's a little too early to live with him…?"

Miyu breathed heavily after saying all that as fast and as forceful as she could. She just hoped that Katie wouldn't take it the wrong way.

And she really meant it when she said that she wasn't interested in their intimate romantic life… but she wasn't that certain about the too early stuff as the two had been going out for a **very **long time.

"First," said Katie, clearing her throat, "we are _so_ not early to do this..! And, we don't plan on living in the same room, idiot!"

"Eh?" Miyu gaped, unable to understand what she was trying to say.

Katie gave her best-friend one of her best smiles as she said, "I promise I'll find you the best apartment _really _close to us as possible".

It took Miyu another entire minute to grasp the meaning of what her roommate was saying and when she did, her jaw dropped.

"**What!"**

**Chapter 16**

Kanata glanced backwards stealthily at the blonde who was now occupying the couch to his and Dylan's apartment, a burning look in her emerald orbs. He sighed as he continued to heat the milk for a cup of tea for the two of them, wondering what went wrong now.

He took a deep breath as he brought both the mugs of steaming hot tea to the couch and placed it on the coffee-table, before the even more steaming blonde. Taking his cup in hand, he took his seat beside her, more than a foot away… just in case.

Fifteen minutes passed during which the blonde muttered not a word and the brunet finished his cup of tea and glanced at the other cup which was losing its heat. He finally sighed and unable to take in any longer, decided to ask her.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't even give him so much of a glance as she continued to glare intensely at something on the rug on the apartment floor.

Kanata's eyebrows twitched in irritation.

"What happened?" he asked, as calmly as possible.

Miyu turned to look at him and turned to look down at the rug once again. However, she muttered some unidentifiable words that made Kanata's head almost spin as she continued on and on, her eyes getting a little teary.

"Miyu!" he called strongly as he caught hold of her shoulders and made her face him, "explain slowly…"

She sniffed, trying to control those tears of hers that threatened to flow out any second now.

"Katie's kicking me out," she said sadly.

He looked at her with a frown as he said, "that's it…?"

Miyu pounced on him at once, all her anger and frustration now diverted to that poor brunet who had tactlessly said two words without thinking.

"What do you mean **that's it?"** she screamed at him, holding the front of his shirt, "how would you feel if your best friend threw you out so she could live with some guy?"

"Okay…" said the amber-eyed brunet and then asked almost innocently, "Am I supposed to answer that?"

"Ugh!" said Miyu disgusted as she let go of the guy and sat down properly on the couch, returning to glaring at the carpeted floor.

Kanata sat there for nearly ten minutes before deciding on a course of action. He took a deep breath and tugged the sleeve of her shirt, making her turn.

"Dylan's sub-letting the apartment to me," he started a small traces of crimson started to make its debut along his cheeks, "we can share the rent if you want…"

He looked at her.

She blinked.

"Wha-at…?"

**Destiny**

"He asked you to move in?" exclaimed Katie as she blinked at her roommate, her mouth agape, "you can't move in with him! That's ridiculous!"

Miyu sighed as she leaned back on their comfortable couch, thinking back to the conversation she had had with her "boyfriend" around an hour ago, when he asked her to move in with him.

She had returned back to her apartment, asking the brunet for some time for her to think about it. Now, all fury towards her best-friend forgotten, Miyu told her the present development with the seemingly cold Japanese brunet who lived upstairs.

"I never accepted to move in with him," said Miyu in a slow voice, trying to defend herself.

Katie sighed and kneeled down on the floor before her blonde roommate. She placed her hands gently on her legs and took in a deep breath.

"Don't you think this is weird?"

"Huh?" Miyu blinked, confused.

"One day he's completely over his dead girlfriend and the next day he's all over you," said Katie seriously, "kissing, making out… and he pulled the last straw when he asked you to move in with him…"

For once, Miyu had nothing to say. She had never thought about it this way.

True, she remembered back when Kanata had first moved in with Dylan. His eyes had been lifeless, not breaking a smile for days. She still remembered how cold he had been back then. Now, he seems like a different person.

Before he decided that they should be together, the only thing they would really talk about was _her…_ Maya…

And now, he never even utters her name.

Miyu's head started spinning.

Now that she thought about it, for someone who was in love as much as he was, she found it hard to digest the fact that he had moved on… that fast.

"_I'm not in love with you… yet"._

Miyu now couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

Should she interpret that he _might _fall for her in the future…?

What about Maya…? Is he not in love with her any more…?

"Maybe he's bouncing back," Katie's voice broke Miyu out of her trance.

Miyu looked at her friend, confusion evident in those emerald eyes of hers.

"Bouncing back…?" she asked.

Katie shrugged and said lightly, "maybe he's trying to get over her by liking you… the first girl that approached him here in America… err… as far as I know, any way…"

Miyu was only half-listening.

He was bouncing back…?

He was _using _her to get over _Maya?_

**Destiny**

Kanata sighed as he placed his mobile on the coffee table before leaning back on the couch. He closed his eyes as a smile made its way to his lips, making his face even more attractive than usual. He remembered his friends' voices and it made his heart lighter. He couldn't believe he had left them all behind.

Now, thinking about his times with them, he missed them all.

He sighed again and reached his mobile again, his bald old man in his mind.

But he hadn't gone through his contacts list to call his dad when there was a soft knock on his door. He frowned as he placed his mobile back on the coffee table and started to make his way to the apartment door.

He wasn't expecting anyone…

And Dylan was out at the moment and surely he wouldn't knock to enter.

Kanata checked his watch before opening the door, realizing that it was past ten already.

The amber-eyed brunet blinked at the sight of his visitor.

"Miyu…?" he whispered to himself and asked her, "What are you doing here…?"

The blonde looked up into his amber eyes, an unspoken question reflecting in them.

"What's wrong?" asked the brunet slowly bending his head to level with her eyes. His voice had softened as sudden concern splashed through them.

"I wanna ask you something," she said, taking a deep breath.

Kanata looked softly surprised but made way for her to enter the apartment nonetheless, which she did, a little reluctantly.

Silence enveloped the two as she placed her hands on the couch. Kanata stood there, by the small round dining table, wondering what she wanted to ask him.

Seconds passed and still Miyu didn't have enough courage to ask him.

Finally losing his patience, Kanata asked, "What is it?"

Miyu took a deep breath and then turned to face him, a determined look in her eyes. She wanted to know and no matter what he says, she was going to get an answer… now!

"Why me..?"

Kanata blinked.

"Wha-at?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

Miyu took a deep breath and asked, "Why did you decide to…"

"To…?"

"T-to… to be with me…?" she said, crimson strands decorating her cheeks.

Kanata blinked yet again.

He was literally lost for words.

But before he could so much as open his mouth, she continued.

"And… and why are you suddenly _so _fast?" she asked, losing control.

Kanata looked at her, now his confusion at a very high peak.

"What?" he asked.

The emerald orbed blonde stood there, her face red and her eyes diverted away from his. Slowly, Kanata understood what she was trying to ask him. As he realized it, a small smirk made its way to his lips.

"So," he said as he started to make his way towards the blonde at a slow and steady pace, "you're saying I'm _fast_…"

Miyu tensed lightly at the sight of the brunet nearing her but nodded her head firmly.

Now, Kanata placed both his hands on the couch behind Miyu, in such a manner that the tiny distance between him and the couch was filled by the emerald-eyed blonde.

"_Fast," _the brunet started in an explanatory tone as he looked into her eyes, a soothing look in his amber orbs, "fast would be if I asked you to marry me…"

Miyu inhaled as he neared her even more, his breath now falling on her lips.

"Fast would be if we did _it_," he said in barely more than a whisper and now with his lips literally on hers, he finished, "fast would be if we moved in together…"

Miyu was usually powerless against his gentle and electrifying kisses, but this time with all her will, she pushed him away… but only at the very slightest.

"But you did ask me to move in with you," she murmured, not looking up at him. She had her hands on his torso and could almost feel his steady heart-beats as contrast against as wild ones.

Kanata sighed before taking both her hands in his and said lightly with one of his entrancing smiles, "I never asked you to move in as my girlfriend".

His last word made her heart almost stop. All these times he had never directly confirmed that. And now he was throwing it in as if he was oblivious to it all these times.

But before she could protest, he continued.

"I asked you because…"

"Because?" she asked, wondering what his reason could possibly be.

"Because I sure as hell cannot afford the rent," he finished with a smirk.

"What…?" asked Miyu, through clenched teeth.

Kanata chucked lightly and then with another one of his smiles said lightly, "I'm not fast Miyu… I'm just trying to catch up…"

Miyu blinked but her confusion didn't last long as Kanata neared her again.

She decided to just let it go.

Sure, he didn't give her a straight reply.

Yea… he never admitted to have bounced back.

But…

It was _her _that was being held by him right now and that alone made her happy…

It made it all worth it…

…Even if he were to hurt her in any way…

"Get out".

Miyu looked at the brunet, surprised.

"Why?" she asked, almost hurt.

Kanata sighed and then dragging her out of his apartment and once she was in the corridor, said, "I think it would be wise if you return to your apartment…"

Miyu pouted her lips.

"Not fair…" she muttered under her breath.

"Geez…" said Kanata with a dark chuckle, "don't tempt me Kouzuki…"

While she scowled, he added, scratching the back of his head, "besides I don't wanna explain why I'm _"being fast"_ to you again…" then with a chuckle finished, "it's probably all your fault…"

Miyu's jaw-dropped.

But before her anger developed enough to retort, he pecked her lightly on her cheeks and with a hurried "good-night", closed the door to his apartment.

Miyu went to sleep that night with a smile.

**End Chapter 16**

**A/N: **_I've no idea as to what I have written. Too much time gap made my head buzz with no ideas… T_T I sincerely apologize if it's no good. But please don't stop… the story is almost nearing its end. _

"_The road to success is always under construction"_

_-__**Arnold Palmer**_


	18. Chapter 17

"_**Life is better when you decide you don't care"**_

_**HAPPY DIWALI!**_

**Destiny**

Kanata smiled to himself as he sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Despite what he was seeing, his smile widened as he remembered the way the blonde had given him her decision about living with him.

"_I decided to move in with you…"_

He chuckled as he remembered how she _tried _to act all formal when she said it.

"_But… But I still need some time…"_

He was a little disappointed but not surprised. He never expected her to agree this early anyway. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, one part of his mind wondering why he was feeling this light.

**Chapter 17**

**Confessions and Arguments**

Miyu sighed as she stood beside the amber-eyed brunet, waiting for their train. She couldn't believe that she had another argument with Katie about Kanata.

She knew that Kanata never really said out loud that he was definitely over Maya but Miyu constantly reminded herself that that doesn't necessarily mean that he was still in love with her.

Miyu sighed again as she couldn't break free of this dilemma that was tormenting her.

True, she had actually asked him the day before the direct question.

"_Why did you decide to…?"_

"_To…?"_

"_T-to… to be with me…?"_

Fine, Miyu told herself, that wasn't exactly direct but he's a smart guy, he should have realized what I was getting at.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you or should I ask?"

Miyu turned abruptly at the question.

He raised his eyebrows at her, almost questioningly.

She broke away from his gaze and said flatly, "it's nothing…"

It was obvious from the look that he gave her that he didn't buy it at all. However, he didn't pursue any further, only god knows why. He pushed his hands into his pockets and took in a deep breath.

For some reason, he fell silent and never even looked her way once.

Finally, the train arrived.

Kanata got in, followed by Miyu into the almost fully packed train. Getting a good spot into the train they both stood there, silently.

Miyu wondered why he had become so distant all of a sudden. She gave him a sideways glance, hoping to catch his eye but only in vain as he stared out the window to the speeding train, his eyes unwavering.

Sighing, Miyu decided to give up any hope in making up with him for what seemed to be a silent fight.

That was when she felt his hand gently and almost shyly grabbing hers. She looked up at him, surprised.

A light tinge of crimson has appeared across his cheeks.

Miyu couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her feet, intertwining her fingers with his.

**~Destiny~**

Jeffery Samuelson took a deep breath as he stood before his black convertible, his boyish charm lost and a somber look about him. His usually twinkling eyes had lost its glow as he got into the car, his heart beating at a slow rhythm.

As he drove out of his driveway and started towards Elizabeth's restaurant, he wondered how everything turned out like this.

"_Calm down Jeff," _he told himself as he stood at a signal, his fingers drumming along the steering wheel.

It took him another fifteen minute drive to reach his destination, which he could've accomplished in a matter of ten minutes during any other day.

It was when he opened the door to the restaurant to be welcomed by the one person he never wanted to see again that he completely lost it.

"Restaurant's not open for another half hour sir," the brunet said, his waiter attire on and his handsome face breaking no kind of emotion.

"I—" Jeff started but he was interrupted by the greeting that he received from his seniors.

"Yo Jeff!" called Drake as he came out of the kitchen, his hands a little wet as he rubbed them against the apron he was wearing.

"Back from Paris already?" asked Lizzie, the reservations book laden in her arms as she looked at him questioningly.

"Well, actually…" Jeff started again but the look on his face must have been a dead giveaway to his best friend-cum-the head chef of the Restaurant as he dragged the raven-haired pilot away from the rest and into the kitchen for some private talk.

"What are you planning to do Jeff?" asked Drake in a hurried whisper, his face showing the first signs of concern and worry.

Jeff stared back into Drake's unwavering eyes, a determined look in his azure orbs.

**~Destiny~**

"Was that Jeff that went into the kitchen..?" asked Miyu curiously as she stood beside the brunet who was now folding napkins which were to be placed on the tables.

He shrugged his shoulders in response and Miyu was confused to see the slightly irritated aura that surrounded the brunet right now. She wondered what could've happened to get the brunet so _visibly _annoyed, for she knew for a fact that other than her, nobody could accomplish that with ease.

"Anything wrong?" she asked tilting her head just enough to face the amber-eyed brunet's left façade.

She saw his jaw tighten but he lightly gulped and shook his head going, "it's nothing…"

Miyu frowned.

His _"it's nothing"_ sounded oddly like hers when she had responded to a similar question from him a few hours ago.

After a few more minutes of deeply scrutinizing the brunet, Miyu finally sighed.

Glancing around and finding that nobody was actually giving the couple any attention, Miyu stood on her toes and leaning towards the brunet whispered on his ears, "at the least calm down Saionji…"

She saw the faint tinges of his crimson blood which had risen to his cheeks and chuckled.

Kanata clenched his teeth and looked away, obviously embarrassed. But that did not stop the blonde from making fun of him even more.

"_Very _funny, Kouzuki," he said in a low voice.

"You think so too?" she asked beaming as she leaned closer towards the irked brunet.

Sighing lightly, Kanata turned to face his blonde girl-friend and the latter was not so elated to see that ever so dangerous smirk in place on his face.

"What can I do to shut you up?" asked the brunet slowly as he leaned closer towards her, his smirk growing.

Miyu was sure this would've caught the attention of at the least one of her colleagues in the hall for sure but that was not enough for her to stop him from getting any closer to her.

"Do you want _me_ to tell you that?" she asked in a whisper.

His smirk grew wider as he leaned further.

"Miyu…!"

Miyu looked past the indifferent (and slightly more irritated) Kanata and smiled at the sight of the elder brother to her best-friend.

The raven-haired didn't return the smile. Instead, he said, "Miyu, I need to talk to you for a minute…"

Miyu frowned.

But the frown on Kanata's face was an even better sight to see.

"Why?"

Miyu was surprised that the question she wanted to ask came from the amber-eyed brunet with a tinge of resentment tainted across his voice.

"I believe I was talking to her," Jeff was quick to snap.

With that, the two gave each other glares that could kill if given the chance. Miyu stared between them, wondering what exactly went wrong.

**~Destiny~**

The train ride back was definitely one of the most awkward ones ever. Miyu could do nothing but stare somberly at the slowly vibrating floor of the speeding train as the amber-eyed brunet sat in one corner immersed deep in thought, his frown getting deeper with every passing second.

Sighing deeply Miyu remembered back to what happened back at the restaurant with Jeff. Just thinking about it made blood creep to her cheeks. She still couldn't believe those word came out of Jeff's lips.

"_I've liked you for a long time Miyu,"_ she could still hear his breathless voice as the two of the stood alone inside the basement, which was the employees changing room.

"_What I mean is... err… I love you Miyu…and stuff like this has never really happened to me… I don't really get jealous over anybody… but… but when I see you with __**him, **__ it's like this surge of uncontrollable fury is erupting inside and all I would want to do is drag you away from him…"_

The train stopped at their station.

"_I'm not asking you to break up with him for me cause I __**know**__ that you like him…"_

Miyu followed the brunet silently as he got down the train and started making his way out of the subway.

''_But I just can't let you go that easily… I'm sorry Miyu for putting you in this kinda situation…"_

"Good night"

The brunet's voice brought the emerald-eyed blonde back to the present. As she stared, the amber-eyed lad started making his way up the stairs without even a backward glance at her.

Slightly dejected, Miyu turned towards her apartment entrance when his voice made her freeze on the spot.

"What did you say?"

"Excuse me?" asked Miyu, frowning as she turned to look at the brunet who had stopped mid-way along the flight of stairs, his back facing her.

He slowly turned, his hand still lazily placed along the stairway ledge.

"What reply did you give him?"

Instead of giving him a reply, Miyu asked, "How did you know?"

The brunet shrugged but did not reply. Kanata knew that he couldn't tell her that he could see it in Samuelson's eyes what he wanted. He could tell that he was desperate to tell her… he knew… he knew because he had been there before.

Miyu waited for him to reply but the look on Kanata's face clearly said that he wished her to respond to his question first.

Sighing, she said almost off-handedly, "he didn't want me to reply…"

"Why?"

Miyu glared at him as the first signs of anger began to surface within her, replacing the embarrassment that she had been feeling till a few minutes ago.

"Why are _you _so interested?" she snapped.

"Tch," he said and turned away but didn't leave.

Miyu's anger vanished at once when realization hit her.

Was he _jealous..?_

"Kanata…?"

"What?" he snarled.

Miyu climbed a few stairs and standing right behind him asking in almost a whisper, "are you by any chance jealous?"

Kanata turned swiftly and said with a slightly red face and a really low voice, "Yes I am…"

Miyu beamed.

"Don't you dare make me say it again!" he threatened at once.

Miyu's smile widened.

Kanata stood there, calmly staring at her beautiful smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "If he had let me answer…"

She pushed her hands into his bushy and silky brunet locks and said her lips a few inches away from his, "I definitely would have said that I was in love with a Japanese idiot who goes by the name Kanata Saionji…"

Kanata smiled and said, "Good…" before closing the distance between their lips.

**End Chapter 17**

**A/N: **_Hmmm… What can I say…? The story is goanna end… who knows what's going to happen next…. :) Well, thanks for reading and please do review…_

'_**Being happy doesn't mean everything's perfect, it means you've decided to see beyond the imperfections & accept the parts you can't change'  
**_


	19. Chapter 18

_This one is for my best friend whom I have neglected these past few days… :( Hoping that she would forgive me…_

_**I've learned never to be surprised if what must inevitably happen happens right now. **_

_**~Robert Brault**_

**Destiny**

There had never been a more beautiful New York night known to Kanata Saionji. The stars in the sky twinkled down at them all, their image magnified in beauty only by the magnificent moon that shined down at the silent city, its subtle elegance multiplied manifold by the fact that the entire city's power supply was off. Kanata dragged his eyes away from the beautiful sky and stared at an even more beautiful sight.

Miyu Kouzuki was staring up at the sky, her emerald eyes trying to capture the beautiful sky, long after Kanata tore his eyes away from it. Her lips were parted slightly and the little blush that she used on her cheeks made her almost glow in the slowly enveloping darkness. Her elegant sleeveless knee-length half-white dress made her look almost _angelic._

Kanata, with much difficulty, tore his eyes away from her and looked past her towards the almost deserted first floor to the restaurant, at the balcony to which the two were standing. He wondered how long it might take for anybody from downstairs to come up and look for them.

Taking a deep breath, he realized that there might not be a more perfect scenario for this.

"Miyu…" he called, his voice almost choking as his nerves got to him.

She turned to face him, almost slowly as though debating whether she was ready for whatever he was going to say. Kanata wondered if by any chance he had already hinted to her what he was going to say.

She was trying to control a smile that was threatening to break through.

"What is it Kanata?"

**Chapter 18**

**A Proposal and a Confession**

Kanata set down the receiver and faced his frowning roommate.

"Did I hear that right?" asked Dylan, his eyebrows raised in a quizzical fashion.

Kanata shrugged.

"Santa's coming _here_?"

Kanata sighed, his hands on his hips as though he had just heard really tiresome news of some sort. Kanata looked almost drained as he looked up at his roommate and said, "Not _just _Santa…"

Dylan quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"_Everybody's_ coming…" said Kanata and dropped on the couch, looking exhausted.

"Everybody…?" asked Dylan, crossing his arms across his chest, "What do you mean everybody?"

Kanata was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. The two brunets gave each other questioning looks as though debating as to who should answer the door.

Dylan obviously the closest to the door sighed and in two long strides had the door opened to reveal two excited looking blondes.

"What happened?" asked Dylan, a foreboding look in his eyes as the other brunet walked towards the lot and stood beside his roommate, with the same look as Dylan.

The two blondes exchanged knowing smiles and then Miyu said, "We are all invited…!"

The guys raised their eyebrows, questioningly.

"Invited where?" asked Dylan.

"To an engagement party…" replied Katie, with a mischievous glint evident in her amber orbs, "tonight…!"

"Don't we have work tonight?" asked Kanata at once to the emerald-eyed blonde who can also be referred to as his girlfriend.

Miyu gave him a huge smile before replying, "The engagement party is at our restaurant!"

"Elizabeth will _never_ let us take the shift off for a party at her own restaurant," said Kanata at once, cocking his head sideways giving off a radiance of complete boredom.

Miyu gave a smug smile whilst Katie giggled.

Finally realizing that something was going on, the boys asked in chorus, "who got engaged?"

The two blondes continued to smile.

**Destiny**

Zack Garcia gently hit his glass of champagne continuously with the fork as he got to his feet, a wide grin evident on his face. Everybody around the table silenced recognizing a toast on its way to the newly engaged couple.

Zack caught the eye of the head-chef to the restaurant and his grin widened as he said, "Many of us would agree that you, my friend, is a guy _filled_ with valor".

Drake stared, his face giving away nothing as he sat there, arm-in-arm with his newly engaged fiancée.

"But dude…" continued Zack, smirking now, "who would've thought that you were _brave _enough to be with our very own boss-lady".

Several girls giggled and almost every guy there chuckled, obviously acknowledging Garcia. Drake had to purse his lips with all his might to control the grin that was trying so hard to break free.

"That had better be a joke Garcia," said the brunette-haired owner of the restaurant and also the fiancée to the head-chef to the restaurant, "cause I can still _fire _you…"

"Cheers to the couple," winked Garcia as emptied his glass of champagne in one short swig.

Everybody lifted their glasses and with genuine smiles on their faces looked at their colleague as he poured himself another drink and directed another grin at the couple.

"Cheers," everybody chorused.

**Destiny**

Kanata sighed as he pushed his phone into the inner pocket to the suit that he was wearing and wondered how long it would be before he would have to go to the airport to welcome his friends to the United States. He checked his watch and realized that he still had another entire hour before he should start from the restaurant.

He glanced sideways and noticed that his one close friend at the restaurant, Jasper Stevens was busy watching a certain dark-haired Asian dancing animatedly with his own twin sister. Kanata did not fail to miss that rare smile that made its debut along the lips of the stoic blond.

Seeing him smile, a small smile crept to Kanata's lips as well as he knew way too well the reason for that smile. It was the same smile that the brunet seems to be giving every time he laid eyes on a certain emerald-orbed blonde.

Thinking about the blonde now, Kanata's amber orbs subconsciously searched around the room for her and found her at one of the tables, talking to her roommate with a serious look in her face, which obviously did not suit her one bit.

Before he realized what he was doing, Kanata was a feet before the sitting blonde, a nervous look about him.

Miyu looked up and catching his eye, a small blush crept to her cheeks.

For the occasion, everybody was dressed up in formals. Kanata was wearing a dark suit that he borrowed from Dylan which amazingly was a perfect fit. The brunet looked sophisticated and had elegance that was fitted for an A-class businessman.

He had no idea what made him say it but the words were out before he could even think it through twice.

"Do you wanna take a walk?"

**Destiny**

"What is it Kanata?"

It was odd for the brunet when he heard those words escape her lips. It was odd not because they were the same words that were uttered by another emerald-eyed girl in a situation very much similar to this. It was odd because Kanata Saionji did not cringe, did not feel guilty, and did not have the urge to jump from the balcony thinking about that night any more.

He took a deep breath and looked into those enticing emerald eyes and readied himself to melt under her gaze, realizing that nothing else mattered more than her right now.

She was the one who gave a reason for him to really live his life rather than brood over something that was not his fault.

"I…." started Kanata almost unsteadily.

He could see a spark in her eyes as he uttered the first word. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she seems to realize where this conversation was headed.

That alone gave him more strength…

She was not going to give him any negative answer…

Obviously… since she was the first one who said it anyway…

But that didn't bother him anymore. Thinking back to all the times she had tried to express her feelings for him, his heart warmed. It was a unique feeling and he wanted to give that feeling to her as well. He wanted her to know how he really felt…

How he felt about her….

**Destiny**

Miyu was taken a little by surprise when Kanata suddenly interrupted her conversation with Katie about her brother, which was considered a sensitive issue among the friends right now. Miyu was surprised that Katie didn't blame Miyu one bit for her brother's sudden silence from everybody—including their parents. He had even declined coming to his best friend's engagement party.

Miyu was practically down in the dumps when he came.

Miyu couldn't help but wonder how he could actually make her feel better with a simple glance at her way. She wondered why he was given so much power over her… how he was able to make her happy… make her feel fuzzy and warm inside without so much of a comforting word.

And now…

Now, he looked as though he was about to say the one thing she had always hoped to hear.

She waited with bated breath as he finally parted his lips.

"I…"

She smiled, knowing exactly what was coming. She knew that he wouldn't back out—at the least once he should say it, right…?

And now was the moment…

What better scenario could he have chosen…?

He can be such a romantic, she thought almost chirpily.

He flashed a smile—a smile that made her heart squirm for more. She wished that he would just say it so that she'll have another excuse to close the distance between them and get to touch him.

She blushed at the thought hoping that he couldn't read her mind.

"I…"

She looked into his eyes, wishing him to complete, her smile wide and her eyes expectant.

"I love you…"

Her smile reached their limit and she had absently taken a step forward when a single word that escaped his lips made her world come crashing down like hell.

"…_Maya…?"_

**End Chapter 18**

**A/N: **_Please don't get angry people… T_T I know it's a lousy chapter but I'm in a really tight schedule and even this update was a miracle… Please do review though… ;)_


	20. Chapter 19

_**My Christmas Present to my readers **_(since I'd be out of town on the actual day T_T)_**—**_

"Miyu…" he called, his voice almost choking as his nerves got to him.

She turned to face him, almost slowly as though debating whether she was ready for whatever he was going to say. Kanata wondered if by any chance he had already hinted to her what he was going to say.

She was trying to control a smile that was threatening to break through.

"What is it Kanata?"

She blushed at the thought hoping that he couldn't read her mind.

"I…"

She looked into his eyes, wishing him to complete, her smile wide and her eyes expectant.

"I love you…"

Her smile reached their limit and she had absently taken a step forward when a single word that escaped his lips made her world come crashing down like hell.

"…_Maya…?"_

**Destiny**

_"Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale…."_

Miyu Kouzuki froze as her eyes widened at the brunet standing before her, the one guy who had been able to make her heart beat like crazy for one second and the very next practically stop. She couldn't believe her ears as she looked at him, her eyes hurting as the true horror of the situation was finally surfacing.

Kanata Saionji however was concentrating on something near Miyu's shoulder, oblivious to the entire situation. Finally tearing his eyes away from there and looking into the face of the horror-stricken blonde, realization dawned on him.

"Oh shit…" he muttered under his breath, his eyes widening.

For some reason, her tears did not flow but the obvious sadness erupted throughout her. However, fury and anger towards the brunet swallowed all the sadness leaving her to glare at him, wishing him to disappear that very instant.

'_Was he deaf…?'_ she couldn't help but think, _'couldn't he hear my heart shatter…?'_

"Miyu…"

That triggered it.

"Don't," she said in a voice which she scarcely recognized to be her own, "_Don't _say my name".

She turned on her heel to run away from him when he caught her wrist almost instantly. She didn't turn to face him but rather balled her fists, her nails piercing the delicate skin of her palm, inches away from bruising it.

"It's n-not like th-that," he stammered, sounding desperate, "Miyu please let me explain…"

Taking a deep breath, Miyu finally turned.

At the sight of her face, Kanata took a step back but he neither let go of her wrist nor did he loosen his grip. Rather, he looked into her eyes, trying to explain something she could never understand.

"Go to hell Saionji!" she snapped, the emerald orbs which he had grown to love looking at him with pure loathe.

**Chapter 19**

**Miyu Kouzuki and Maya Kazuki**

"Miyu…!" he practically screamed in the middle of the hall. He knew many people's head turned and he knew that they were all wondering the same thing. After all those days of her tagging behind the silent brunet, the vice versa was finally happening.

Except that it wasn't a sight to see…

"Please listen, Miyu!" he practically begged.

Miyu, pretending as though no amber-eyed brunet was calling out for her, marched right to her bewildered best-friend. With a steel face, Miyu informed to her in a mild whisper that she was leaving.

"**Miyu**!" shouted Kanata, at the edge of his sanity, "can't you spare me one freakin' moment?"

The blonde froze but did not turn.

Everybody in the restaurant had grown quiet. None knew what to make of the situation—even Katie had no idea what was going on.

Jasper looked worried for the first time in a long while. He couldn't help but wonder what suddenly triggered this mayhem. He had been sure that Kanata had called away the blonde in the hopes of confessing his feelings for her—he had recognized the look on his face from his own a few months back.

But what could've gone wrong…?

"Miyu!" called the brunet one last time before his entire attire was drenched with a pink-colored beverage that was basically used as the centre piece at the table.

Everybody gasped as they stood up to stare at the poor guy whose eyes slightly opened wide as drops of Sparkling Cranberry Punch slid down from the top of his now wet head right to the floor. He gasped lightly for air as the smell of cranberries was a little overwhelming.

Miyu, breathing heavily but still holding the huge bowl, did not look satisfied. She looked as though she wanted to break the glass bowl on the brunet as well but somehow did not do it.

Kanata looked at her, disbelievingly as she placed the bowl back on the table with unnecessary force and marched out of the restaurant without a backward glance.

"Kanata…?" someone called tenderly over his shoulder, but Kanata did not hear.

He could not believe what just happened.

How did everything get so screwed up…?

Why…?

The words were out before he could stop himself.

"Damn Kanata"

**Destiny**

"**Open the goddamn door Miyu!" **

Kanata wished more than ever for all the events of today to be a nightmare… something that would vanish once he opened his eyes.

But no… he makes the mistakes and he has to endure the punishments…

And now for his current mistake, his punishment had been banging on the door to her apartment for the past one hour, his hands already red.

But he seldom bothered.

Neither did he bother that he was receiving weird stares and quirked eyebrows not at his continuous banging, but at his still wet clothing. With just a fleet of stairs between his love and dry clothes, he did not bother…

He simply didn't care…

All he wanted was to get to talk to her…

Explain the mistake…

See her smile one more time…

His hair was sticking to his forehead and some bangs stuck even to his cheek but he didn't care. He didn't care that he smelled… he didn't care that he was going to get stuck in the shower a little longer than usual…

All he cared about right now was her…

And he was not going to make another mistake tonight…

"**Mi—" **he started to bang the door again when he heard muffled footsteps and then finally a squeal to his right.

He turned at the sound of his name.

"Kanata!"

"Santa…?" he called in a choked voice as his best friends walked over to him, dragging their bags, their face bright at the sight of him.

He had completely forgotten that they were visiting.

"I picked them up," Dylan's said as he came into view from behind them, concern evident in his voice as he stared at his slightly wet friend.

"Why are you _wet_?" asked Christine worriedly.

Kanata didn't feel like answering but he was spared a response when the door to Katie and Miyu's apartment suddenly opened and there stood the blonde, sporting a white T-shirt and black windpants and her hair loose over her shoulder.

She was surprised to see the group standing outside her door.

"You must be Miyu…" Nanami said at once, dropping her bags and pushing past Kanata to get a better look at the blonde.

Miyu looked a little taken aback but managed enough to ask, "Do I know you…?"

"No, but we know a lot about you," piped Aya, her smile wide and genuine, "Kanata never calls us but ever since you two got together…"

"We've heard about nothing else but you," finished Christine, smiling at the blonde.

Miyu blinked.

Kanata, though embarrassed on one hand was slightly relieved that Miyu wasn't slamming the door on his face (which he kinda deserved) but was still standing there, listening to what his friends were saying.

But it was Santa who if it were ever possible made the situation even worse.

Kanata never suspected anything until Santa pushed passed everybody and came to face Miyu up close.

The blonde was a little taken aback at his sudden proximity but didn't complain, possibly hoping that he would reduce the anger that she was feeling towards his best friend.

"_Freaky_, dude…" Santa whispered, looking into Miyu's eyes.

Christine tensed and caught hold of Santa's arm but it was too late. Santa already said it—

"They are just like Maya's… her eyes…"

Miyu froze at the sound of her name.

"Santa…!" Nanami hissed.

"What?"

But it was too late.

Miyu was already closing the door.

But Kanata managed to squeeze past everybody and enter into the apartment with her, hoping against hope that the damage that just happened was revocable.

"Miyu please listen Miyu…"

"_**Get the hell outta my apartment now Saionji!"**_

Kanata froze.

"Miyu…" he started tenderly, gulping.

"Is that what I was?" she asked, taking a step closer to him, her eyes glaring daggers at him, "a replacement to _**her**_?"

"It's not what you think…" Kanata started again but she didn't let him finish.

"Was it her that you were thinking about Kanata?" she asked forcibly, taking another step toward him, making the brunet take an unconscious step back, "Huh…?"

Kanata didn't reply.

"When you talked to me… when you touched me… when you held me," she said, "when you kissed me… when you said that you were jealous… and when you said you loved me…

"Oh right!" Miyu corrected herself, with an almost maniac-like anger erupting out of her, "you didn't… you _**clearly **_said that you loved _**her!"**_

Kanata flinched.

Miyu breathed heavily, but her anger was still evident with the way she was glaring at him.

Nearly two minutes passed.

Miyu took a deep breath with her eyes closed and then looked at the brunet again.

Kanata looked into her eyes, unable to say a word.

"Look here Kanata," she said as calmly as possible, "you were never in love with me".

Kanata didn't respond but stared at the floor darkly.

Miyu had to control the urge to hit him with a frying pan at his lack of attention but continued in a low whisper, "I can accept that simple fact…"

Kanata held his silence.

"There was nothing between us from the beginning," she said lightly, "and I think you knew that all along… you were always,_ always _in love with her…

"And now," Miyu said with some sort of finality, "I want you out of my life".

Kanata froze.

"I don't want to see you again," she said, her first tear falling along her cheek, "I don't want to hear your voice ever again… I don't want you to make me crazier than I already am…"

Kanata finally looked into her eyes, his own blurring for the first time.

"Let's end this now… let's end this here…" she said, "I don't want to get hurt any more… please…"

Kanata took a step back, almost disbelievingly.

"Please, please go away…"

Kanata took a short breath and then finally looking into her eyes said, "fine… if that's what you want…"

Miyu stared.

"I'll not disturb you anymore," he said taking a step backward.

Miyu's heart ached as she saw him leave.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you…"

Another step back…

Miyu didn't expect this. She thought he'd fight back. She thought he'll try and explain that it was some kinda mistake.

But he didn't.

He apologized…

He _actually _apologized.

"Good-bye Miyu".

**End Chapter 19**

_**A/N: **__I have half-a-mind to leave it at this… To end the story like this (after all, the genre says "Romance/Tragedy")… :):) _

_Anyway, it's all depending on your reviews… if most of you want me to extend to another chapter and __**maybe **__have a better ending, then I'll consider it… ;) _

_contd. From beg._

"…_.but not all fairy tales have a happy ending…"_

_**Advance Merry X-MAS to all…! **_

_**And to Kanata Saionji – Happy Birthday dude!**_


	21. Chapter 20 ::Last Chapter::

_**Finally, The Final Chapter… **_

_**My New Year present to all…**_

_**Happy New Year 2011…!**_

"_True Love stories __**never **__have endings"_

**Destiny**

Kanata Saionji moved around the all too familiar room, hastily throwing everything that his hand reached into the suitcase that was lying open in the middle of the bed. His face was scrunched in concentration and his locks of brunet hair were sticking to his forehead and cheek, their moisture not leaving since the champagne rain.

He emptied the contents of his first drawer into his case and then moved on to open the second drawer. He stared at the first T-shirt that was lying almost innocently on top of a whole pile of other T-shirts which had either shrunk or have been categorized as those which he cannot wear out in public any more.

He took out the shirts one by one and gulped in frustration. The first T-shirt was the one which was too small for him but had once wrapped a particular emerald-eyed blonde after she had been soaked to the skin in the rain and had been locked out of her apartment.

Then came, the shirts which she had ruined beyond repair—one of which had been Dylan's and Kanata ended up paying for it. A small smile caressed his lips as he stood there, looking at those shirts, wondering how everything felt so painful and funny at the same time.

He hadn't realized that a drop of tear had appeared along the edges of his right eye. Wiping them away in a swift motion, Kanata packed the last of his belongings into the case, including the stained shirts and locked the suitcase.

Kanata dragged the suitcase to his door and placing it on the floor, gave his room one last longing look. He had never thought leaving this place would be this difficult when he first arrived.

And now, everything changed.

It literally pained him to leave this place.

But he had already made his decision.

Taking a deep breath, Kanata opened the door and dragged his suit case behind him, his mind set to leave this place forever…

…But his heart longing to stay.

**Chapter 20**

**Destiny**

"How long are you goanna stay in there, Miyu?"

Miyu buried herself even deeper into the comfort of her warm and cozy bed, the sheets covering her fully. The emerald-orbed blonde had her eyes closed shut and her hands to her ears within all those heavy and warm sheets.

"Miyu…"

Miyu could hear her best friend's voice from the other side of the door but she couldn't bring herself to face anybody. She just wanted some time alone and she hoped that it will be granted.

"**Seriously**, Miyu…!"

And of course… nothing she wanted has ever been granted.

"_I love you… Maya…"_

Tears flowed down again along those already reddened cheeks of the poor blonde as she wept continually, wrapping the blankets around her more securely.

She closed her eyes tight, willing the tears to stop… willing her mind to forget about him… willing her heart to stop beating for him…

"Idiot…" she muttered under her breath, closing her eyes even more tightly.

"_Good-bye Miyu"_

Silent tears rolled down her cheek as Miyu continued to wrap herself within the safety of her blankets, trying to keep her mind blank but all only in vain. The brunet kept appearing again and again, no matter how hard she tried to push him out.

She could still vividly remember him trying to push her out every time she tried to get along with him.

'_Hey… stop staring… it's creepy…' _

More tears rolled down as she remembered his voice from back then. His voice had been so melancholy. He had seemed so sad…

"_Next time__, __remind me __**never**__ to save you again!"_

Miyu closed her eyes tight.

"_Do you have a problem with me?"_

She couldn't believe that simply by thinking about him could be **this** painful.

She couldn't believe that she was **this** much in love with him.

"_Your eyes," he whispered, his breath falling on her face lightly, "they are just like hers…"_

Miyu's eyes opened wide.

She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about that.

He had actually told her that her eyes were like **hers **a long time back… when he was still in his moody self.

"_Maya Kazuki…"_

Yes…

Maya…

Maya Kazuki…

He had always been hers.

What is a girl to do when you know that the guy is too much in love with someone else..? No matter how hard she tried, he's **never **going to love her the way he was in love with _**her.**_

Miyu got to a sitting position and the blankets dropped off her body.

Her eyes had turned red and dark circles had formed along the edges of her eyes.

She could vaguely hear Katie trying to get through to her.

Slowly, almost zombie-like, Miyu walked over to the door and unlocking it, opened the door and faced her best friend.

"Finally…" Katie sighed, her voice tainted with worry.

Miyu looked at her wearily.

"You have to get out of the apartment Miyu," Katie said soothingly and trying to rub the blonde's shoulder but the emerald-eyed Japanese took a step away from her, as though she was carrying something infectious.

"Miyu…"

Miyu stood there silently, wishing that she didn't remember the time that Kanata and she were actually making out at the kitchen counter but looking at the said counter brought it all back and tears, which she had assumed had been emptied, felt like they were ready to fall again.

"He left, okay…?"

Miyu's head snapped up at those words.

"What?"

"He already left Miyu…" Katie said, almost annoyed, "so, you _have _to stop brooding over the guy! He probably doesn't even deserve it!"

"Left where?"

Katie rolled her eyes and replied, "Probably back where he came from… the other side of Earth, _never _to come back again…"

Miyu looked down at the ground, unable to absorb the truth.

He _left…?_

That's it…?

"_I'll not disturb you anymore…"_

So, that good-bye was for real…?

"All his friends left as well… they all left last night, you know," Katie was saying but Miyu's mind was elsewhere, "apparently one of them, I think the pink-haired one, has her own private plane… so they might have already left or might be leaving today…

"In any case Miyu…"

Miyu looked at her friend, her eyes wide, and her mind practically blank.

"He's out of your life".

The sentence felt so painful to her…

It felt so final…

It felt so…

…empty.

"Yea…"

Katie winced at the despair that was emitting out of her friend's voice, something she'd never had to encounter with her best friend before.

"…he's out of my life…"

Katie blinked, an unusual emotion filling her heart.

"…forever".

For an entire minute, the two blondes stood there—one staring blankly at the floor and the other staring at her best friend, as though seeing her in a new light.

"You're right Katie… I should get out of this apartment," Miyu finally broke the silence in a monotonous voice.

Katie responded with silence.

"I'll go freshen up…"

Miyu closed the door behind her.

Katie lifted her hand and wiped her left eye and was surprised to find that a tear had actually escaped her eyes.

She finally sighed, wondering how it would be possible to mend her friend's broken heart…?

But Miyu had other things to worry about…

Like for instance the dark-haired, emerald-orbed girl standing in the middle of her room, wearing white formals and a small smile decorating her beautiful face.

Miyu gasped as she remembered the girl's face…

…or maybe her _eyes…!_

"Maya…?"

"Bulls-eye"

Maya smiled, her musical voice still echoing inside Miyu's head as it started to spin.

**Destiny**

Kanata leaned back on that plastic chair, his head feeling heavier than usual. He sighed as he checked his watch.

He didn't care that he had been sitting on this chair for more than an hour now. All he cared about now was how much he was going to miss her. He wondered how he was going to get through without ever seeing her again.

He gulped and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

But he knew that that was something he was never going to experience without her by his side.

He wished that he had stayed behind and explained to her.

But …

"_Let's end this now… let's end this here…" she said, "I don't want to get hurt any more… please…"_

"Miyu…"

**Destiny**

"Maya…?"

"Yup," replied the raven-haired girl as she smiled widely at a bewildered Miyu, "that was my name while I was still alive…"

Miyu gulped as she noticed the way the emerald-eyed girl seemed to glow tenderly in the dim light in her room. She also noticed that the photo in which she had seen Maya had not done her justice.

"A-a-are you a ghost?"

She simply smiled.

Miyu took an involuntary step back.

"I'm here to show you something…" said Maya, her voice in a hushed whisper, her smile not leaving its place.

"I'm having some kinda hallucination!" muttered Miyu under her breath, catching her head with both her hands, "oh shit!"

Maya chuckled and the soft sound echoed inside the room and Miyu found herself looking at the raven-haired again, almost in awe.

"Miyu…" Maya called, "Maybe yea… I'm a ghost…"

Miyu stared, unable to contemplate what was happening.

"You mean to say that you have unfinished business?"

The raven-haired simply gave her a smile.

"It's got something to do with Kanata…" Miyu said and she was surprised that she didn't verse it as a question.

"That was not a question," Maya acknowledged and with a smile asked, "pretty obvious, right?"

Miyu stared.

"How come you've never appeared before him?"

Maya sighed and sat down on the bed softly.

Miyu waited for an entire minute before Maya finally replied.

"I couldn't…"

Miyu recognized the sad look that caressed Maya's face and couldn't even begin to imagine what she must be feeling right now.

Maya cleared her throat and said off-handedly, "I couldn't… I was not allowed to…"

Miyu didn't reply.

"What do you want to show me?"

Maya's face brightened as she asked, "so, you're willing to listen? I thought that you would simply yell and as me to get outta your head..."

"So did I…" said Miyu under her breath.

"But you want to listen…" said Maya, her smile widening.

Miyu looked away, biting her bottom lip.

"Because you think it's about him…"

"Is it?" asked Miyu at once, her eyes expectant.

Maya smiled.

She took a few steps toward Miyu and placed her hand tenderly on her cheek. Miyu was surprised at the warmth of Maya's hand but was not surprised that she couldn't exactly feel her.

After all, she was just a spirit…

Miyu closed her eyes gently.

"Kanata is a complicated guy," she heard Maya say, "He never says out loud what he's actually thinking…"

"I know…" Miyu whispered.

**Destiny**

Kanata Saionji sat down at the edge of his bed and looked deep and hard into the screen of his mobile. He stared into the face of Maya Kazuki, perhaps in the verge of her very last smile. Seconds passed and then he took in a deep breath and looked at the screen again, his amber eyes a little more firm than before.

With a few clicks, the screen of his mobile changed from the emerald-eyed raven-haired beauty to an image of sunset. He sighed as he looked at the current image on his screen.

In swift motion, as though he just remembered something, he looked at the time.

Nodding his head lightly, he got off the bed, rushed out the door to his bedroom and made his way out of the apartment, grabbing his coat on the way.

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself in the front row in an empty church, a block away from the apartment. He stared at the statues in front of him, embedded to the wall of the church and sighed again.

He got to his knees and with the knees of his arms on the small table, clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"Hi…" he muttered under his breath, his eyes closed tight, "I'm sorry you might not know me… I've never been inside a church before… I'm the son of a Buddhist Monk, so you can see how that happened…

"Anyway," Kanata opened his eyes and looked at His eyes sincerely.

The first rays of the sun touched New York City, enveloping the entire city with her beautiful and bright cloak, awakening every living soul in the busy city, reminding them that a day is about to start.

"I need a favor".

A gentle breeze blew through the church.

"Maya have always loved you," Kanata said, a smile forming along his lips, "she would always be at that church, visiting you every other day… and no matter how hard she tried to get me in, I've never been inside a church before…"

Kanata took a short breath before continuing.

"I wish that you could deliver a message to her for me…"

A smile appeared along Kanata's lips as he started.

"Hey Maya…" Kanata breathed, "I miss you… a lot…

"You know, a few weeks back I was thinking about _nothing_ but you," he said in a hushed whisper, "I thought that I was wasting my time… I thought my life was nothing without you… I thought there was nothing left to live for anymore…

"But…"

Kanata couldn't help but smile as the image of a particular blonde popped into his head.

"I'm sorry Maya… but I think that I might be falling for her…"

Kanata smiled as he continued, "her name's Miyu… Miyu Kouzuki… and she's practically driving me mad… at first, I thought it was cause her eyes resemble yours… but yesterday, when I looked into her eyes, I was thinking only about her… even now, she's trespassing into my head… I can't get her out…

"I just wanted to tell you that… Well, I can _never _forget you Maya… I could never forget what I felt for you…

"But it doesn't seem so painful thinking about you any more Maya… especially when she's by my side…"

Kanata's amber eyes reflected a serious look when he said, "I think I love her Maya… And I want be with her the rest of my life… I wanna argue with her, fight with her, and shout at her every time she's going to be her clumsy self… I also wanna laugh with her, smile at her every time she does… I wanna be with her Maya…

"She makes everything seem easy and less painful…," Kanata said lightly, "so… I hope you understand…

"Maybe I was destined to meet her… Destined to fall in love with her… Destined to be with her…"

Kanata chuckled before saying, "I've never believed in Destiny… but after meeting her… I think I'm comfortable in changing my mind…"

**Destiny**

"I'm jealous…"

Miyu's wide emerald-orbs turned toward the raven-haired spirit as she smiled at her. They were back at Miyu's room but the blonde could still vividly see what Maya just showed her.

"_I think I love her Maya… And I want be with her the rest of my life…"_

A silent tear trickled down Miyu's cheek.

"K-k-Kanata…"

"He's an idiot isn't he…?" asked Maya, her eyes expressing fondness toward the brunet.

Miyu nodded, sniffing.

Maya smiled again. In a few seconds however, her smiled faded as she said, "I think I owe you an apology…"

Miyu looked up, surprised.

"Last night… It was my fault…"

Miyu realized what she was going to say before Maya could even finish.

"That's alright," said the blonde smiling, "I can understand what it feels like if the guy you love the most is in love with somebody else…"

Maya reflected on it for a second and then smilingly said, "So, you ready to accept that he's in love with you…"

A light tinge of crimson hue appeared across Miyu's fair cheeks as she nodded shyly.

"Go get that idiot…"

**Destiny**

Kanata placed the last of his belongings in the bedside cabinet and sighing, pushed his suitcase under the four-poster bed.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around the room and sighed again. Compared to the apartment with Dylan, this studio apartment was nothing. But it didn't bother him. He was fine with it as long as he doesn't have any problems with conveyance between his classes and here seeing as the university was a half-hour bus ride from the apartment.

He was just wondering what to make for dinner when there was a loud knock on his door.

He frowned, wondering who could be at this time.

He checked his watch and it was already half-past nine.

Kanata took two steps and wrenched open the door. His amber eyes grew wide as they landed on the gasping emerald-orbed blonde standing at his doorway.

"M-Miyu…?" he gasped, unable to believe his eyes.

"You moron," she cursed through clenched teeth as she hit him painfully at his ribs, "do you know how long I had been searching for you…?"

Kanata blinked.

"W-what..?"

"JFK…!" shouted Miyu, frustrated, "The New York Airport… I went from here to there, searching for _**you! **_And here you are, in some stupid studio apartment in Manhattan… What's _**wrong**_ with you?"

"Why?" asked Kanata, confused.

"What _**why?"**_

"Why did you go searching for me…?"

Miyu looked into his eyes and then taking a deep breath, tried to relax. Kanata continued to stare at her transfixed as though he believed it was all a dream.

"I'm giving you ten seconds Saionji," said Miyu forcefully.

"Huh?"

"I'm giving you ten seconds to tell it to me now," she continued, "else, I'm leaving!"

"Tell what?" he asked, blinking.

"Ten… Nine… Eight…"

"Miyu…" he called but she continued.

"Seven… six… Five…"

Kanata smiled as he stared at her, realization finally hitting him. He took a step closer to her and lifted her chin a little so that her eyes were level with his.

"Four… three…" her voice came out as a whisper as she breathed on him.

"Miyu…" Kanata said, his lips lightly touching hers.

"Two…"

"I love you Kouzuki…" he said.

"Finally…" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry I hurt you…" he continued, breaking away a little.

She smiled at him as she started to tenderly kiss the brunet with all the love she had for him which was multiplied manifold because of the small time they had spent away from each other.

"It was not your fault," she whispered between their kisses.

Kanata smiled as he kissed her back, slowly backing away into the room.

"And I'm sorry I poured that champagne on you," Miyu said lightly.

Kanata broke away a little and with a frown looked into her emerald orbs.

"Not forgiven…"

Miyu's jaw dropped slightly as she asked almost angrily, "why not?"

Kanata smirked as he kissed her again, "because you ruined the hair that my girlfriend loves a lot…"

Miyu chuckled.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck more securely.

Kanata smiled as he locked his lips with her yet again.

As they continued to fall in love with each other all over again, the door slowly closed as the two finally reached their intended Destiny.

**The End**

**A/N: **_Finally! I'm done… Wow… I can't believe I finished this story… And I really am sorry about going all ghost-spirit on you guys… I know it was not good… but I had no idea what else to do with this… This was the only way I could finish the story… :)_

_Hope you enjoyed reading this story…_

…_Because I really enjoyed writing it…_

_And I'm sure that I say that a lot, but I really mean it this time…_

"_**A hard beginning makes way for a**____**good**____**ending"**_


End file.
